Dragon's Attraction
by LotteLove
Summary: Set in season 1. Mina De Noir is the new girl in a new town and by befriending Yugi and his friends, makes enemies in other places. A chance meeting on a stormy night, and Mina is thrown into the path of a boy with menacing eyes and a flair for blue-eyed dragons. Mina's past is catching up with her, and she plays a deeper role in the world of magic and monsters than she realises.
1. Chapter 1 - Off To A Bad Start

_**Chapter One – Off To A Bad Start**_

"To the right Mina - the right!"

Mina served violently onto the right side of the road as a chaotic cacophony of car horns and inaudible curses danced through the air of the highway. Everyone in the car either held their breath or gave a loud 'yelp!' as passing drivers cursed vigorously at the young girl. She swept her dark hair to the side and matched their foul language with a thick received pronunciation. "Bloody Americans", she hissed, indicating to cut off the highway.

"Mina you where the one driving on the wrong side of the road", Blake chided, Mina glared at the teen from her rear-view mirror, and muttered a very foul expression under her breath. "How much longer till we get there?" Sarah moaned, she sat in the passenger's seat and intensely studied Google map's muddled picture on her phone, "This stupid thing has gone up the left".

Mina groaned and felt her hands clench the wheel tighter, "Now how am I supposed to know that, when you're meant to be giving me directions?"

"Well, I might have wrongly advised you on a turn here and there …"

Mina felt her skin heat up in anger, "You got us lost!" she hissed and Sarah scoffed, "It's not my fault, you shouldn't have asked me to give directions".

"Yeah Mina, don't put this on Sarah" Blake added, and the two began laughing and lost total interest in their situation. Mina felt like screaming, but instead she chewed at her inner cheek and drove slowly to read the street signs carefully; Domino City 150km on highway 16. "Alright, I can do this".

Three hours later, they finally began to approach a large city; Mina breathed a sigh of relief as her hazel eyes honed in on the 'welcome' sign. After an eight-hour plane journey and a six hour drive they had finally made it to the city, hell, the country, that was to be the three friends new home. Dusk had long since passed, and the modern skyscrapers illuminated the night sky with a futuristic glow. While both Sarah and Blake marvelled at the dazzling lights, clean streets and cosmopolitan atmosphere, Mina was filled with a deep-rooted sense of despair. She missed the tarnished pavements and graffitied walls, the scruffy appearance and friendly appeal of their own little hometown; William's burrow in England. She missed driving on the left side of the road and her little scrapper car, but most of all, she missed her family. "Well, no turning back now", she whispered to herself. The town was a very stereotypical place, and reminded Mina of 'metropolis' city from the Superman comics with its mix of shops, lush green and facilities.

If Mina had a strange sense of foreboding before, nothing compared to what happened upon crossing into the heart of the city. The heavens began to pour, and rain attacked the little car from all sides. She cursed; however, Blake and Sarah were too distracted to notice, as they awed at all the high-street shops that they passed. Mina shook her head, "The town is barely a metre bigger than William's burrow, and would the two of you stop that?"

"It may be small but it's a hell of a lot nicer", Sarah chided.

"And cleaner", Blake smirked, and the two continued to ogle and awe at every shop and building they passed.

"Oh, God give me strength", Mina sighed as the rain continued to pound down. After another twenty minutes of driving, Mina came to the realisation that she had no idea where she was going. She had the address, 13 Domino Avenue, but where that was, she had no idea. Damn this place, Mina thought bitterly as she turned another corner. She guessed that they must have been in the heart of the city as they came across the tallest sky scraper, with two large statues that resembled dragons on the outside. Through the thick downfall, Mina managed to make out the silhouette of someone sitting on the large stone steps that led up to the front entrance. Who the hell would let themselves get caught in this sort of weather? She thought, puzzled, and pulled up onto the curb.

"Why are we stopping?" Sarah complained as the wheels grinded to a halt.

"I think someone is out there", Mina replied, "They might be able to give us directions. Leaving her keys in the ignition, Mina pulled on her heavy winter coat and braved the rain. Using the light emanating from the building as her guide, Mina quickly made her way towards the figure, as she approached she realized that he was a young boy, possible twelve or older, sitting rather depressingly and being soaked through the skin. "Hello?" she called out to the boy, "are you alright?"

The boy looked up from his numb hands as a tall girl made his way towards him, her accent was strange and surprised him, his only reply being; "Huh?"

Mina crouched down to meet the boy's gaze, "What on earth are you doing out in this weather?" she asked him worriedly. The boy shrugged, "I'm, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers", he jittered, freezing from exposure. She smiled, "That's a very smart way to be. Well, my name is Mina, what's yours?"

The boy looked at her wearily before answering; "Mokuba". Mina laughed lightly, "Well Mokuba, we aren't strangers now, are we?" Mokuba managed to laugh, but instantly hugged his body tighter than before. She observed this with worry, "Now Mokuba, what are you doing out in the cold when it's raining cats and dogs?"

The young boy hesitated; he had left school early that day as he had gotten into trouble with his teacher. He knew by now that Rowland, his driver, would have realised that he had gone. At that stage at ten o'clock at night, he was far too terrified to go home, as any ten-year-old would be, having to face the wrath of his worried family. He wanted desperately to get home, but his mansion lay on the outskirts of the city, and was too far to reach on foot. He had hoped that Rowland might have driven past the company, but to no avail. "I, I can't get home", he replied sheepishly.

Mina rose to full height. "Well Mokuba, I simply can't leave you out here to freeze to death. I'll give you a lift home if you can direct me where to go".

Mokuba, being a smart boy, hesitated, "How do I know that you aren't trying to kidnap me?"

Mina, unwavering, fished her hand into her coat pocket, retrieved her phone and gave it to the boy. "Here, you hang onto that until I get you home, you can phone anyone you like and tell them what's happened, okay?"

Mokuba smiled, his luck finally turning, "Okay". Mina helped him to his feet and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, trying to shield him from the worst of the rain. They practically jogged back to the car, and Mina quickly barked at Sarah to hop into the back, giving the child the passenger's seat.

"What's all this then, who is he?" Blake asked as the soaked Mokuba clambered into the car. Mina rolled her eyes, "This is Mokuba, we're giving him a lift home", she replied briskly.

Sarah whined, "What about us going home?"

Mina growled under her breath, "We can spare a few minutes, now hush". She turned to Mokuba, "Alright little man, lead the way".

Mokuba instructed them out of the city's centre and gave very clear directions on how to get home. In the dim light of the car, Mina could see him more clearly. Mokuba was of average height, with long thick black hair and tanned skin. As they drove, Sarah and Blake had both finally succumbed to the exhaustion of the journey, and slept deeply in the backseats of the car.

"So, you all just moved here from England?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes", Mina answered.

"So, how old are you?" Mina chuckled to herself, isn't he a nosy one. "I'm sixteen…"

"That's very young to be driving a car", Mokuba quivered, "Where are your mom and dad?"

A lump caught in Mina's throat, and her mouth went dry. A hesitation turned to a pause, and a pause turned into silence. After minutes passed, Mokuba could sense her answer.

As they began to near the Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba started to fill with dread and anxiety, he knew his brother would be less than pleased with his actions, and he knew that he was in for an earful. Mina too was not looking forward to departing with the boy; she had enjoyed his company.

Finally, they reached the dark looming gates, it had passed ten, and the grand mansion was hidden in the inky night. "What now?" Mina asked.

"Roll down your window, there is an intercom at the side". Mina nodded and did as Mokuba instructed her. Light droplets of rain fell on her face as she craned her neck, "Hello!" she called out. There was no reply. Mina glanced back to Mokuba, who saw her concern. "Try again, louder". Mina cleared her throat, and using the full power of her lungs, she bellowed once more, "HELLO!"

For a moment, there was nothing, and then a red light flashed in the dark. "Who is calling at this unsociable hour!" a gruff voice called to them. Mina felt herself flush pink in embarrassment, and stuttered, "My name is Mina, I, I found Mokuba, I just came to drop him off".

"Master Mokuba is with you!" the voice explained, "Come in right away!"

The red light vanished and a 'buzzing' sound was heard, the heavy gates opened, and Mina carefully drove on. "Sounds like you have been missing a while", Mina said, her tone patronizing as she realised that her new friend had landed himself in bother.

She drove up through the large estate, to the front entrance of the enormous house. She gasped slightly, taken aback by the splendour. She parked swiftly, and the large doors open, and light flooded from the inside. A man was visible wearing a long coat, with his arms tightly crossed against his chest. Mokuba gulped loudly, "Do, do you mind coming in with me Mina?" he asked.

"Oh Mokuba, I really should be going, it's late and –

"Please", he pleaded. Mokuba was fully aware that his brother would be furious, and least with her present, he might calm down a bit. Mina fell for his sorrowful expression and sighed, "Oh alright, just for a minute". Mina glanced in the backseat, both Blake and Sarah were sound asleep, I guess I could spare a few minutes. The two emerged from the car, and walked towards the man, who for a moment Mina assumed to, be Mokuba's father. But as they neared him, Mina saw that he was a boy, not very much older than her. He was extremely tall, and adorned a long white coat, his hair was a light brown, but it was his eyes that unnerved her. They were a brilliant blue, but held a menacing and cold glare.

They stopped dead, just a few feet from the boy. Was it his brother? Mina wondered.

"Inside. Now", he stated, and Mokuba began to slowly walk forward. "Both of you". Mina was taken by surprise at the man's harshness, but complied, more than willing to escape the cold and the rain. Inside, Mina was once more awestruck; the house was magnificent, and much grander than anything she had ever seen in her life.

"Mokuba", the man began, his voice was low and retained a dominant tone, as if he commanded the attention of everyone in the room. "Where, were you?"

"I'm sorry Seto, really, I just, I lost track of time and –

"Save your excuses Mokuba, and go to your room", he growled. Mokuba remained frozen, and Seto demanded again, "Now!"

Mina felt incredibly awkward in the tense situation, she watched as Mokuba scrambled up the staircase, and out of view. "I'll just, be going then", she muttered, and turned to leave.

"Stay where you are", he warned, and approached her quickly. "I don't know who you are, but don't think that I will be compensating you after staging this little incident".

"Wha, what? I just found him sitting on the street an hour ago, … I didn't mean any harm … I just", Mina found herself trembling under his un-breaking stare, "Likely story", he hissed.

"She's telling the truth Seto!" The two teenagers were shocked to hear Mokuba's voice as he thundered down the staircase.

"Mokuba", Seto exclaimed, "What did I say?"

"It was me Seto, I took off from school, and I forgot to go back so that Rowland could take me home, so I waited outside the company, and Mina found me. Please Seto she was only trying to be nice".

Seto Kaiba glared at his brother, canning his face; he knew he was telling the truth. "Go up stairs, I will speak with you tomorrow".

"Don't be mad at Mina, she's nice", Mokuba tried to protest, but the look on his brother's face said it all, he raced back up the staircase for a second time, much to Mina's dismay, she'd rather not have been left alone with the menacing Seto.

Seto turned to face her once more, "What's your name?" he asked.

Mina blinked, Mokuba must have said it at least a dozen times … "Mina", she replied cautiously.

"I meant your full name. Are you that slow, or just an idiot?" Mina was shocked by his cruel comment, and felt anger boil within her as she replied harshly; "Wilhelmina De Noir"

"Well, De Noir, I think that it is time you left my mansion", he snapped and Mina scoffed, "As if I'd stay and be around you!"

Seto growled, slightly surprised by the girl's sudden outburst. "I'm sorry?" he sneered.

"Apology not accepted", Mina smirked, and turned on her heels and stormed out into the dark night. The rain didn't bother her as she retreated to her car, if anything it helped to cool down her anger. The nerve of that man! She thought, how could someone be that rude? For no good reason! Her face flushed as she slammed the car door. She glanced back at the mansion, where Seto watched the car with interest. "Bloody bastard!" she hissed, and slammed her foot on the gas, and roared away from the mansion. Both Blake and Sarah jolted awake as they forcefully passed over a speed bump, "What's going on?" Sarah yawned.

"I'm getting us home", Mina snapped, still reeling, she fingered the necklace that hid beneath her shirt for comfort. _If I'm lucky_ , she thought, _I'll never have to see that awful Seto again_.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sparring For A Fight

**_Chapter Two – Sparring For A Fight_**

Seto Kaiba watched as the Junker of a car speed from his sight. He had gone through various forms of fury that day, first at Rowland, for losing his brother, then at his security, who failed to locate him, and now to the irritating little British girl, who dared to insult him in his own home. "Little wretch", he muttered, and slammed the heavy dark doors shut. He composed himself, and without flinching, "You can come out now Mokuba".

The little brother held his breath, thinking he had evaded Seto's detection. _Of course, I didn't_ , he thought, _he notices everything_. Mokuba crept out from his hiding spot, and wearily made his way down the staircase a third time. Seto turned to face him, his left hand tucked into his trouser pocket. "I thought I told you to go to your room", he lectured.

"You're my brother Seto, not my babysitter", Mokuba mumbled.

"I am your guardian", Seto warned.

"I'm sorry big brother, I just don't think you should have been so mean to Mina, lots of people passed me, she was the only one who stopped to help me".

Seto's expression did not flinch, "Did she recognise who you are?"

"No Seto and I don't think she even knew who you are. She only moved here from England after all …" Mokuba trailed off.

"Hmm, she would have to live under a rock to not know about duel monsters", Kaiba replied sarcastically, it was true that duel monsters were popular all over the globe, and Mina did know that it was a game, but other than that she knew nothing about it. "Now Mokuba, why did you run away from school today?" Seto asked, his tone softer, "That was very unlike you".

"I got into trouble with Miss Swan and I didn't want you to know", Mokuba answered, head hung in shame.

Seto scoffed, "You expect me to believe that Mokuba?"

Mokuba hesitated, he knew, his big brother notices everything. "It was Nauru, he and his friends wouldn't leave me alone".

"And what was this Nauru saying?" Seto asked. "Big brother it doesn't matter honestly I –

"Mokuba", Seto warned.

"Nauru was telling everyone about your duel with Yugi, he said that you weren't a real duellist – he was spreading lies to everybody" Mokuba replied honestly, he regretted his admission the moment it left his mouth, he would rather get in trouble than do anything to hurt his brother. Mokuba could see it on his face as his lips drew into a thin line and eyes narrowed, "Mokuba, I want you to understand something, no matter what those idiot kids tell you, I'm your brother and I haven't let you down this far, I'm always here for you kiddo".

Mokuba smiled, and hugged his brother tightly, "I know big brother, and I'm always here for you". Kaiba chuckled, but as normal, he did not smile and ruffled his brother's hair. "Now Mokuba it's late, you need to go to bed".

"I know brother, good night", he smiled, and bolted up the stairs, however stopped at the top, "Seto, Mina was really nice to me, she seemed like a really good person".

"Hmm", Kaiba grumbled, "Goodnight Mokuba". Mokuba sighed and shook his head, well that was his brother.

Seto watched his brother scatter and he made his way to his in-home office. Inside he returned to his desk, his computer screen was alight, but no work had been done. In fact, ever since his defeat to the amateur Yugi Muto, very little work had been done. He felt confused, like a part of himself was missing. He groaned, a migraine pounding in his head as he stretched back against his chair. Another school day tomorrow that he would be forced to attend, another gruelling day in a cesspool of idiocy. He would have to face Yugi and his friends, and god forbid, the little wretch De Noir.

With the first slivers of the dawn, light flooded into Mina's room, and woke her from a restless sleep. She groaned, the sheets were cold and starch, the mattress was itchy and uncomfortable. As her eyes adjusted to the morning light, Mina was greeted with the sight of a bare and unfamiliar room. The walls were a sickly white, and the entire room lacked any character. She fumbled for her phone under the blankets, and moaned loudly when she saw the time; 6:07 am. Mina could not see herself falling back into a sleep, and with a terrible reluctance she cast the sheets from her body, and slipped onto the cold floor. She draped a woolly cardigan over her body and shivered. The house, despite being a new building, felt desolate. She tip-toed into the hallway, boxes of every shape and size were scattered across the house; nothing bar the beds that they had slept in had been unpacked. She went down the stairs, and unboxed the coffee maker, and set about making breakfast for the trio. Mina had been clever enough to remember to buy breakfast essentials such as eggs, butter, bread, bacon and milk when they had stopped at a convenience store the night before. Adjusting from sterling to dollars was a bit of a task, but Mina thought she had adapted rather quickly.

She rummaged through a large box, clumsily labelled 'Kitchen', and retrieved a pan and a few plates and bowls. She worked quickly; cracking eggs and frying bacon, the luxurious smell of the breakfast delights travelled through the house, and breathed life into the building. The hearty smell moved like a fog into the bedrooms, and wakened the other two friends. Blake's stomach grumbled and Sarah yawned loudly, and like zombies they made their way to their new kitchen.

"Always the first up and the last to go down", Blake smiled tiredly, taking up a seat on the island counter.

"What's for breakfast mummy?" Sarah giggled, watching Mina as she juggled with different bowls and pans.

"Ha, ha, very funny", she retorted, and plated up the food. Two plates were perched in front of Blake and Sarah piled high with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Blake asked, already shovelling down his food.

Mina wagged her head, "I'm too jittery to eat", she muttered and slipped past her casually. "I'm going to have a ciggie before I get dressed". Mina grabbed her satchel from the counter, and rummaged to retrieve her lighter and cigarettes.

"I thought you said that you would quit", Sarah protested.

Mina rolled her eyes, "No, I said that I would think about quitting".

"And?" Sarah continued.

"I'm still thinking". With that she practically danced to the back garden of the house. In the chill morning air, she lit up the cigarette and inhaled deeply. She paused for a moment, savouring the silence and calm that the dawn had brought. She exhaled slowly, watching as the white smoke converged together in a tumbling cloud, before evaporating into the day. You can do this Mina, you can do this. She raked her hands through her unbrushed hair as she finished the cigarette, and put it out on the ground.

Upon re-entering the kitchen, she was met with a horrific sight. In front of her, Sarah had unfolded which, to her disbelief, must have been their new school uniform.

"It's pink!" she exclaimed despairingly.

"Just the blazer", Sarah smiled with a childish whirl, "I think it looks good".

Mina had no issue with the colour pink, she herself own several dresses of the colour. But at home, she was use to dark and modest colour used for school uniform, her own was a dark maroon. She gulped, and reached for her on set, which consisted of a bright pink blazer, white shirt, and a navy, very short skirt. If the sisters could see me now, she thought, and cast her mind to the convent school of which she had attended before the move. She thought to Sister Elaine, who was always quick to remind her; "we must always take things in our stride". With a deep breath, she bundled the clothes into her arms and retraced her steps back to her own room.

Mina laid the clothes out on her bed, and quickly jumped into the shower. She scrubbed herself thoroughly, trying to eliminate the smell that seems to accompany you when you travel. With her skin, still a little flushed from the hot water, Mina through on the dreaded uniform. She dried her hair roughly, and though she was ready fifteen minutes before they had decided to leave, she was filled with anxiety. It could be worse, she tried to reassure herself, I could be starting a new school on my own.

Fifteen minutes passed as though they were seconds, and it wasn't long before the three were bundled into Mina's small car. She quickly checked her phone, although supposedly they were in walking distance from Domino High, she didn't want to risk being late, not on the first day.

"I can't wait", Sarah smiled, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Ehmm, just think of all the American boys", Blake wiggled is eyebrows and the two burst into a fit of laughter. Mina wanted so desperately to join in, but her mind was a million miles away, in fact in her mind this was all a vivid dream, she hadn't really moved to America. She had convinced herself that any moment she would wake up in her cosy loft room with Nanook snuggled up beside her, and her mother making breakfast. _No_ , she stopped herself quickly, _I can't think about that now_. She clenched her eyes, subduing any tears before they dared to fall. The school was twenty minutes away walking, they were there in five. The courtyard was filled with girls in pink and boys in blue. "How cliché" Mina murmured as she struggled to find a parking space amongst the sea of cars.

After parking, Blake and Sarah were anxious to immerse themselves and set about establishing their reputations. "Come on let's go!" Sarah announced, and in the rear-view mirror, Mina watched as the entire colour drained from her face. "You two go on ahead; I just need a few minutes".

"Alright love", Blake smiled, and ruffled her hair, "Meet you out there!"

The two left Mina alone, Sarah's golden hair shined in the autumn sun, her green eyes alight with the bliss of a carefree youth. Blake, who towered over her, smirked as he walked in long strides; his own blue hair flowed in the wind. The pair, alluring and confident, looked as though they had stepped straight out of the pages of Vanity Fair. Mina knew as she watched them leave that they would fit in perfectly like the pieces of a jigsaw. She on the other hand, was withdrawn and had a habit of saying the wrong thing. She had the beauty of a real English girl, her dark hair contrasted with her pale-white skin, and her accompanying dark eyes were framed with lush black eyelashes. However, the passing months had taken their toll on her, Mina's face was hollowed, her sharp cheekbones protruding alarmingly, and her eyes were adorned with dark bags. With shaking fingers, she delved into her new school bag, retrieving once more her lighter and cigarettes. She held one between her chapped lips, and paused before flicking the flame into life. She took a long drag before coughing hoarsely. "Damn these stupid things!" she snapped, but continued to smoke until she was down to the bud. She looked out the window, she expected to still see her two friends, but a crowd had formed into a semi-circle with their backs turned from her. "How strange…."

Her anxiety was temporarily replaced with curiosity as she emerged from the car, and made her way towards the crowd. She heard loud shouts, and could see a beast of a boy …. Swinging for Blake. He helplessly dodged the Bully's punches, "Fight like a man you fag!" the bully snarled. Mina hesitated for a mere second before discarding her bag and charging through the crowd. Teens exclaimed as she pushed past them. The heavy-built bully was about to take another swing, before Mina quickly through herself between them, and caught his fist. "What the hell!" The bully shouted. Blake staggered back, his lip cut. The group gasped as Mina stood her ground, "Leave him alone", she growled as the bully jerked his hand away. "I won't hit a girl", he snapped as his friends laughed at her stupidity to cross Jax. "Too bad", Mina spat with a feverish ferocity, "because I will hit you!" Before Jax could process her threat, she practically had to leap to crack him in the jaw. The whole crowd held their breath with eyes building to the size of hen's eggs. Jax on the other hand staggered back in shock as he held his red jaw. His eyes narrowed in on her, "You're dead bitch". He charged, and gripped Mina by her throat, hoisting her into the air. She choked desperately and clasped at his meaty hand as the crowd watched helplessly as the unknown girl flopped like a fish out of water. "No one touches me, I don't care if you are a girl", he spat. Mia knew, she knew how to easily to counter his weight and take him down, but she couldn't, she couldn't do it without the fear of the suspicion it would bring.

"Hey tough guy, let the girl go huh?" Mina heard a boy call, and tried to get Jax to let go of his grasp, but with his free hand he merely pushed him to the ground, and squeezed tighter.

"Let her go".

Mina watched in horror as Jax's face twisted at the new voice, but to her complete surprise, he complied. She gasped as she fell in a bundle, trying to gulp air into her lungs in a terrible coughing fit. The centre of the crowd parted, allowing her saviour to walk through. A tall boy stepped forward, inches away from Jax. "If I see you even look in her direction again, you will regret it". Jax grunted and spat, and gestured to his gang, "Come on", he said, never breaking eye contact with the boy, "We have better places to be".

Mina struggling to steady herself, having been brought to the point of almost passing out. Her head was light and she felt dizzy, and flinched when she felt a rough hand grab her arm and yank her to her feet. Her lips parted in shock upon finally seeing who had rescued her, and she was dumbfounded. "Seto?" she asked in disbelief. He narrowed his gaze, and harshly pulled her towards him. "Now we're even De Noir", he hissed into her ear, and swiftly broke away, walking into the school building as if nothing had happened.

The crowd was silent for a moment, utterly shocked by what they had just witnessed. "Mina!" Blake cried, and ran to his friend's side, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine", she stuttered, and placed her hand lightly on the sensitive skin of her neck. Sarah approached them, "Oh Mina we thought you were done for!" she almost sobbed, hugging her tightly.

"Easy", Mina coughed, "I'm okay, really". The crowd, having lost interest, began to disperse, all but a few remained rooted to the spot.

"Why did that guy go after you?" Mina asked finally, still confused as how the fight started in the first place.

"Because Jax is a total nutcase, that's why". Mina jumped, and looked at the few teens that had stayed behind. She recognised the blonde boy who spoke; he had been the one who tried to help her. Another boy, shorter than the first with peculiar hair and lavender eyes stepped forward, "I'm really sorry, Jax was bothering us, and Blake there stepped in, it all spiralled from there"

"That was really brave of you Mina", the only girl smiled, she spoke with a friendly smile and kind eyes. She had short brown hair and wore the same horrid pink uniform.

"Thanks", Mina shrugged awkwardly. Physical confrontation she could deal with without a problem, talking with people was a different story. "I'm Teá by the way, Teá Gardner".

"I'm Tristan", the brunette spoke with a smile and a slight blush, before he was quickly over taken by another, "I'm Joey, nice to meet yah Mina", the blonde boy said with a huge gaping grin.

The last boy with the lavender eyes smiled warmly, "I'm Yugi, Yugi Muto".

Mina forced a smile, "Wilhelmina De Noir"

"Beautiful name Miss De Noir", Tristan grinned, "French?"

"By extraction", she answered briskly.

"Sarah told us the three if you just moved here from England"

"That's correct", Mina replied rather bluntly, her whole-body tense with unease. How much had Sarah told the strangers in such a short space of time? She felt small and weak compared to the group that stood before her, and if anything could be unwise, it is backing Mina De Noir into a corner. After already being in fight, without school actually starting, she had little hope for the town or the people in it. Mina fell silent, she didn't know what to say as usual. Blake and Sarah, she'd known years and was comfortable with, she wasn't great with strangers. "Don't worry, Jax's bark is worse than his bite, he just likes to torment for fun" Teá said, "I can't believe you and Blake could stand up to him like that".

"Well you know the British, always sparring for a fight", Mina laughed uneasily. And again, there was silence until Sarah and Blake came to her rescue. Like she said, they fit into any situation like jigsaw pieces. Sarah blended into the conversation, giving Mina the chance to escape and shrink back. Give her a fight, a confrontation, she could handle, give her a social situation, she was clueless. Her hand grazed against the skin of her neck, she could have taken that idiot on easily, but it would have drawn attention to herself, a small girl taking on a boy four times her size, yes that would have seemed completely normal, she scolded herself.

"Hey you aren't hurt, are you?" Mina was broken from her daydream, it was the boy, Yugi.

"No, no", she rushed, "I'm fine honestly, barely a scratch.

"Well the bell is about to go", Yugi smiled, "let's get you guys inside and get your class assignments".

The extended group walked inside the school building, the hallway was crowded, but they were guided to registration to collect her things. The group departed, and Yugi volunteered to help Mina whilst Joey and Tristan were with Blake and Teá with Sarah. Mina fumbled with the books in her arms, as Yugi directed her to her first class. "It's a shame none of us are in your history class", he tried to joke, "It might've made things a bit easier".

"You have no idea", Mina laughed weakly, "but thank you for being so kind to my friends and I, with only knowing us a day and all that".

"Think nothing of it", Yugi smiled with his innocent eyes alight, "You guys are cool, I can tell that we're going to be really good friends".

"I hope so", Mina revealed, "I really do".

"Well", Yugi began, stopping just before the classroom, "this is you". Mina hesitated before sucking in a sharp breath. "Don't worry", Yugi reassured her, placing a sincere hand on her shoulder, "You'll do fine".

"Thanks again Yugi, I'll see you later?" she smiled

"You can count on that", he returned.


	3. Chapter 3 - Encounters With Cold Eyes

_**Chapter Three – Encounters Of The Sarcastic Kind**_

Mina knocked lightly on the door before entering, always remembering the courtesy taught to her by the nuns. She stood awkwardly, as the teacher turned to face her. "Oh", he beamed, "you must be the new girl!" The man was of roughly forty years, with kind eyes and laughter lines.

"Yeah, uh yeah" Mina stammered, and heard snickers emerge from the class in front of her. "Well don't be shy, miss?"

"Wilhelmina De Noir", Mina answered, her eyes focused on the ground, she didn't dare to look up, for fear the taunting faces of her new classmates would make her go weak at the knees.

"Ah, un nom français! Est-ce que tu parles français? / _Ah, a French name! Do you speak any French?"_ The teacher asked, intrigued.

"Oui Monsieur, mais je ne suis pas très bon/ _Yes Sir, but only a little_ ".

"No matter, no matter, now let's find a seat for you, perhaps next to – er – ah Mr Kaiba over there". Mina felt her blood freeze in her veins in total shock; she quickly broke her fixed gaze from the floor. Of course, he would be in her history class, and of course there would be no other vacant seats in the entire classroom. Someone has it out for me, she thought with dread.

Kaiba gave her a disapproving look, before turning his head, more content to stare out a window than to bother with the brit. Mina stared at her new teacher pleadingly, but he didn't catch her gaze. Mina trudged forward quietly, her head down and her books clutched tightly to her chest. She took her seat, and tried to occupy herself in every way feasible. She removed her pens from her bag, and prepared to take notes for the lesson, Kaiba paid her no attention, not that she expected any more of him, Mina honestly preferred him not to.

"Now class, for our new comer, today we will do a summary lesson of what we have covered so far

Mina began to rapidly take notes as fast as Mr Lebeny dictated them. It was three months into the term (or should she say semester) and the class was studying The Cold War, which to Mina's relief, she had already studied at GCSE in England. Her curled cursive sprawled across the page in inky black as Mr Lebeny spoke at length on the space race between America and the USSR. Mina knew that she had sufficient notes that could easily carry her though the course, but she wanted to take notes, she wanted to listen eagerly, and she wanted to fit in. Mina threw herself into her work, and blocked out everything bar Mr Lebeny's voice. She nipped at the tip of her tongue with her teeth and ignored the death stares that she was receiving from members of Jax's group and the terrible sense of anxiety that had spiralled in her stomach.

Next to her, Kaiba grew increasingly bored. He was itching to return to his office, he attended school as a formality and to satisfy both social services and the board of education, not giving them any reason to interfere with his life. History in particular, was a subject that he detested with an unmatchable hate. It was his own personal philosophy that the focus should be fixed firmly on the future, not the past.

He almost outwardly protested when Mr Lebeny had assigned De Noir the seat next to him, he sat alone in all his classes, as per his demands. Kaiba could not bother himself with interacting with those he saw as his inferiors. He may have technically been a student, but all the teachers in the school knew that they had no restraints over him Despite his slight fondness for Mr Lebeny, Kaiba knew that he was pushing it.

It was thirty minutes into the lesson before Kaiba bothered to pick up a pen, and it was merely to scribble down a design that had popped into his head for a new gaming device. That done, he was back to being bored. He allowed his eyes to wander and he looked down at the girl. She had written page upon page, her head bent low and hair falling over her work. Kaiba watched her work, slightly intrigued and disgusted by her fast writing, and the state of her notes. She wrote so quickly that the pages were peppered with little blotches of ink, still, the girl was working at a very fast pace, which was more than Kaiba could say about his fellow classmates. As he scanned her notes with a more critical eye, he realized that half of what she wrote was never mentioned by Mr Lebeny, most was her own knowledge. "Wilhelmina, Wilhelmina ralentissez/ _slow down_ – the rest of us can't keep up with you!" Mina dropped her pen in embarrassment, had she been muttering to herself? She tended to do so when she was working. Mina looked up to see everyone staring at her, but she couldn't understand why. This was how they took notes at her old school, was it so different here? She laughed awkwardly under her breath. Mina reached for her pendant beneath her shirt as she always did when flustered, just knowing it was there had a calming effect on her. She picked up her beloved Conway Stewart pen once more, twirling it hesitantly. "At least you aren't completely incompetent", he growled, as he briskly made his way towards the door of the class, "See you around De Noir".

Mina was determined as she packed away her books, she had to speak to Mr Lebeny, he would have to understand. Kaiba hated her guts and the feeling was mutual, it would be torture to expect her to be stuck with him for the rest of the year. She charged into the hallway, it was a sea of pink and blue, her eyes scanned desperately for the scruffy tweed blazer. Mina navigated the crowd, still weary of bumping into any of Jax's friends, everyone was on route towards the cafeteria, and she felt like a salmon swimming against the current … with little success, eventually she was swept away with the tide of students, and Mina vowed silently that she would find him before the end of the day.

Inside the cafeteria, she searched for Blake and Sarah, and when that failed she kept her eyes peeled for crimson and gold spikes. Still she had no such luck until finally a friendly hand touched her shoulder. "Lost?" Mina spun to be met with a smiling Teá holding a lunch tray.

"Just a tad", Mina laughed uncomfortably, not that Mina didn't like the girl, she just felt awkward. "Come with me, we eat outside when the weather's good, Blake and Sarah are already outside", she told her. Mina followed Teá blindly, she prayed silently, half the day was gone, she prayed for strength to get through it. Outside the building the sun was shining, the yard was littered with wooden picnic benches, and beautiful orchid trees provided a cool shade for the teens. The table was already packed, but there was still room for the two girls. "Hey guys", they were greeted cheerfully. Teá took the space between Tristan and Yugi, whilst Mina took the final space at the end of the bench. Blake broke away from his conversation with Tristan and Yugi and smirked at his friend, "So", he grinned, "You going to tell us about this morning?"

"What, you got your ass in a fight and I jumped in, what's more to tell?" Mina questioned, stealing a strawberry from his tray.

"Three words; tall, dark and scary as hell", he replied, "and for some reason stepped in to save your sorry behind". Mina's eyes narrowed and she groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, Kaiba is a person in particular who doesn't like lifting a finger", Joey grumbled.

"Believe me I think his aim was to humiliate rather than help", she replied harshly.

"Well speak woman, don't leave us all in the dark", Blake prodded her further and Mina rolled her eyes, it was a trivial mishap, something Mina did not want to turn into a big thing. "Remember Mokuba, last night, the kid we dropped home last night?" she continued, "Well while you two got to sleep peacefully I had to bring him to his house, and guess who the big brother is".

Blake looked puzzled, "Oh, shouldn't he be, what's the word I'm looking for, grateful then?"

"He's a bloody psycho!" Mina finally snapped, "He is the one who let his little brother stay out in the pouring rain, and Jesus, we tried to bring him home and he scolds me at the bloody door and accuses me of kidnapping him!"

"When it comes to Mokuba, Kaiba goes into overdrive, don't sweat it", Tristan said.

"Yeah, I've noticed", Mina huffed, she decided not to mention the incident in History, she didn't want to add to her own misery, perhaps it was better to suffer in silence. In fact, if she kept her head down and kept quiet, she could survive History in peace.

"Don't worry Mina, you're really nice and Kaiba's just a creep, just stick with us and you'll be fine". Teá smiled, and for once, Mina returned it genuinely. _Maybe this place won't be so bad,_ she thought. Sarah, Teá and Mina managed to strike a conversation, it turned out that Teá wanted to be a ballet dancer, and Sarah beamed with delight, "Well Mina's a gymnast, and you did ballet for a while didn't you?"

"Really Mina?" Teá smiled and Mina blushed, "Yeah, I took ballet when I was a kid, but I had two left feet, I was always better at gymnastics. My aunt though is a teacher at the Academy of Dance in London, I know they offer a summer school".

Teá gasped, "Really?"

"Yeah, I will phone her later and ask about it, I just have to work out the time difference", Mina smiled.

"Oh, my God", she beamed, "I finally have some real girlfriends!"

"Hey and what are we, chopped liver?" Joey grumbled, and the whole gang erupted into laughter and Mina could finally relax into her seat.

"Well look at that, the nerd herd seemed to have acquired some new members".

 _Oh, come on._ Mina recognised the voice immediately, and gritted her teeth in retaliation. She turned her head, Kaiba had spoken to the group of boys who followed him, and hung to his words, sniggering and laughing. The sensible part of her screamed to behave, stay silent and ignore him, but it was rare for Mina to ever listen to that voice. She sipped at her water before smirking, "Better the nerd herd than the dick patrol".

Tristan choked on his food, and Joey laughed loudly. Sarah gave her a stern look, but it was too late to take the comment back. Seto Kaiba halted in his tracks, growling under his breath, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me", Mina snapped, and turned to face him, "unless you're deaf as well as rude".

"Mina", Sarah hissed, "what are you doing?"

Kaiba's menacing cold eyes narrowed on the girl, he approached the table slowly, the trail of his coat hitting against his ankles. Mina didn't move from her seat, instead she continued to sip at her water bottle, very calmly, she may not be able to fight, but at least she could still stand up for herself.

"Huh, I thought you had a sliver of intelligence De Noir, I see now that I was wrong if you are actually willing to associate with these dogs", he replied starkly.

"Hey who yah callin' dogs yah creep", Joey barked, rising from his seat. Kaiba ignored him completely, instead focused on his new target.

"Seriously De Noir since you're new, here is a little bit of advice, ditch these losers before they degrade your status any further", he smirked.

Joey was fuming in the background, but Mina refused to let it show on her. Instead, she smiled politely and spoke sweetly, "Aw, why thank you Kaiba, how very thoughtful of you". She then rose from her seat, as if she was about to leave the table all together, "And I'll give you some advice to thank you", Mina then paused, "Acting like a dick won't make yours any bigger". By this stage the entire yard had stopped to listen, eager to see if another fight was about to break out, but what they got was a far bigger shock. It was one thing for the new girl to stand up to Jax, but Kaiba was a whole other level. Mina smiled and sat back down at the table and she flicked her dark hair over her shoulder.

Kaiba remained were he stood, utterly enraged by the little wretch. He glared, but failed to come up with a response, instead he leaned forward and placed a rough hand on her shoulder. Mina jumped, but his strength kept her down. He growled and whispered harshly, "this isn't over".

Mina, not one to back down, met his stare, "Take your hand off my shoulder before I break it".

Kaiba grunted, but released his grip and left without saying another word. Mina waited until he left before letting out a breath she didn't realise that she was holding. She took another drink of her water, and it took her a moment to realise that everyone at the table was staring at her. "What?" she asked, "Is there something in my teeth?"

Joey gaped, "You guys are definitely staying here right?"

"Yup", she smiled, and suddenly the table erupted in cheers. Mina smiled awkwardly, but she saw the look on Sarah's face. It was etched with worry, but Mina reassured her quietly, "Hey, he deserved it, and he insulted your friends".

"I know", she mumbled, "just try not to make things worse for yourself".

Mina laughed, "How could I make things worse?"

* * *

"This day couldn't possible get any worse", Mina groaned to herself as she trudged from the school building. Dark grey clouds gathered in the sky. She had promised to meet Blake and Sarah at the school gates, as well as their new American friends. She recounted the disasters of the day; the fight, her new history partner and lunch …. Not to mention Kaiba's goons torturing her after the lunch incident. According to Teá, he had left school after lunch in a fury, and left his dogs to do his work for him. Mina shuddered, bad luck most have been following her like a shadow. She could see in front of her, the mismatch gang, Tristan and Joey were arguing about something, but she was too tired to inquire, or quite frankly care. "Mina, Mina!" Sarah waved her arms wildly in her direction with a gay smile. She begrudgingly approached them, Mina wanted nothing more than her bed, but not the ghastly one in their new house with horrible lumps in the mattress and protruding metal rods, she wanted her bed, she wanted her home. Mina mustered a thin smile, not wanting to seem rude as Sarah beckoned her closer. "Oh, Mina we invited everyone round for a bit of tea, you don't mind, do you?" she said sweetly.

 _Mind?!_ Mina thought aghast _; I haven't even got the shopping to feed three mouths!_ But then Mina saw Sarah's face, every inch painted with excitement. "I suppose so..."

"Perfect!" Sarah cried.

"Oh but, I'll have to nip out to the shops to get a few things and –

"Not a problem, we'll take the key and you take the car. Oh, Mina it'll be lovely". Sarah was rambling, Mina knew at this stage there was no use trying to reason with her, in her mind, Sarah had already begun to draw up a perfect picture, and she wouldn't settle until it was brought to life.

"One problem, I don't know how to get there so I might be a while" Mina tried to be the voice of sanity.

"One of us can go with you", Tea suggested, seeing that Sarah was getting carried away with herself. "If that's alright with you".

"Of course,", Mina smiled. Lie. "I would be glad of the help". Another Lie.

"I'll help yah Mina", Joey chirped in first, but that wasn't the end of it.

"I can go Mina; Joey here would drag you over half the city before you get back" Tristan interrupted.

"Why I ought a –

Teá groaned and Sarah crossed her arms in annoyance. Yugi shook his wild hair and laughed, Mina looked in his direction, "Do you mind?" she asked, if she had to take someone, at least let it be someone with a level head.

He smiled, "No problem".

The two slipped away before the three boys could notice, and walked to her car. "How come you have a license so early anyway?" Yugi asked her.

Mina smiled, "Somebody owed me a favour".

Yugi laughed, "Must have been a pretty big favour".


	4. Chapter 4 - Red Suit In A Dark Room

_**Chapter Four – Red Suit In A Dark Room**_

"Right; mincemeat, red peppers and mushrooms next".

Yugi and Mina prowled through the super market, their trolley practically bulging with food. "How can three teens eat so much?" Yugi asked, amazed and Mina laughed wickedly in response, "You have met Blake? The boy is a human bin!"

"Bin?" Yugi questioned. "Sorry", Mina apologised, "I mean trash can".

"No worries", Yugi smiled, "I just need to get the hang of your lingo".

Eventually they had everything that Mina thought they would need, she had been given no time to make a shopping list, everything had been sprung on her so suddenly. They brought the trolley forward, ready to pay for their items, which came together a whopping $376 dollars. Yugi's eyes went wide, but Mina seemed not to take notice and retrieved a platinum card from her purse.

They loaded the bags into the boot of the car, slamming it shut. Mina sighed, thankfully to have at least one thing crossed off her list of 'things to-do'.

"Mina", Yugi asked carefully, "I don't mean to pry, but, where are your parents? And Sarah's and Blake's?" Mina narrowed her eyes as she felt her throat go dry. She managed a cough before shrugging awkwardly, "back home – in England I mean".

"They didn't come with you guys, in the move?"

"No, uh, why don't I tell you back at the house, it's rather a long story" Mina forced a smile, in that case she had told the truth, but it proved more painful touching around the subject than she had first thought it would be. On the drive to the house, Mina asked Yugi about his life, he first told her of his grandfather, how he lived with him as his parents died when he was little. To his slight surprise, Mina changed the conversation as quickly as he had mentioned his own parents.

"Well this is us", Mina smiled, pulling into the driveway.

"Hey you don't live that far from my Grandpa's gameshop!" Yugi exclaimed.

"You don't say", Mina muttered, only half paying attention, her gaze was fixed on a black car that was parked adjacent to her house. The windows were darkened, and so she could not see the driver. It gave her an odd feeling in her stomach. She watched it intently, paranoia seeping from the back of her mind. It's probably nothing mina, she thought to herself, you're losing it.

They hopped from the car, Yugi helped Mina carry in the groceries. _He probably doesn't realise how nice that it is_ , she smiled to herself, _it's once in a blue moon that I'm ever helped with things like this._

Inside, the extended group of teenagers sat in the front room. The slip covers had been removed from the new suite, and every seat was occupied. "Lovely to see you all made yourselves at home", Mina called out sarcastically. She was much stronger than her small frame would have you believe, and she strode with ease carrying seven bags on each hand.

"Oh Mina, finally!" Sarah gasped, "I'm starving!"

"Yeah Mina, come on we could've died of hunger in the time that it took you", Blake agreed. Yugi sniffed, a little irritated by the pair.

"Do you need a hand with those Mina?" Tristan asked eagerly.

"I'd be better, I'm twice your size", Joey smirked, flexing his arms.

"Yeah, twice as wide!" Tristan snickered, and once more, the two were bickering. Mina set the bags down, but immediately acted. "Oh, would you all quit it!" she scolded, and the pair halted. "You are both acting like dumb and dumber. Now behave yourselves", Mina ordered.

Tea smiled and awe before announcing, "I love this girl!"

Mina chuckled, and glided across the floor to the stereo. She slipped in a CD and smiled. _"Have you got colour in your cheeks?"_ She flipped her dark hair to the side as Arctic Monkeys played into their front room.

"What the heck is this?" Tristan asked.

"Arctic Monkeys!" Sarah replied cheerfully, "You can always tell what we need".

"That's my job", Mina muttered to herself with a knowing smile, "dinner shouldn't take too long".

"What'cha making?" Blake asked.

"Pasta", Mina called in response. Yugi helped Mina carry the bags into the kitchen, "Why on earth do you have bags without handles?" she complained, "it defeats the bloody purpose".

"Americans buy enough stuff as it is", Yugi laughed, "having handles would just make it too easy".

"Thanks, Yugi, you're a saint", Mina smiled as the shopping was put away.

"It's no problem Mina, really, you guys are new here that couldn't be easy", Yugi said. Mina nodded silently, you have no idea. "And you haven't exactly received a warm welcome".

"You don't say", Mina growled lowly, "what is Kaiba's deal anyway?"

"Don't take it personally, Kaiba's a good person, just not a very big people person".

"You could say that again, bloody hell I was just trying to help the wee thing and he acted like I had staged an intricate abduction", she grumbled.

"He has, ah, well, suspicious mind", Yugi laughed uneasily, even for a bright optimist as himself, it was difficult to think of good things to say about Seto Kaiba.

"Yes, well I've got a feeling that his suspicious mind is going to make my life a living hell", Mina snapped.

"Join the club!" Joey shouted from the living room, Yugi and Mina laughed, "Yeah I noticed the chip on his shoulder that he has against you guys too".

"That's cause Yugi kicked his ass in a duel", Joey shouted again, Mina and Yugi re-entered the living room, "Do tell", Mina asked, intrigued as Yugi blushed, "guys c'mon it was nothing big". "Wasn't a big thing!" Joey exclaimed, "you beat the guy at his own game".

"Now that's a story I want to hear", Mina mused.

"And I love telling it!" Joey was in high spirits and told Mina of the duel that took place a week ago, "Kaiba – the sleaze – forced Yugi's grandpa into a duel, and Kaiba, being the fancy schmancy billionaire – used his virtual gaming system. Stole his grandpa's blue eyes white dragon and tore it up. So, him and Yugi duelled, and Yugi creamed him, it was awesome and after Kaiba's become a puny little grump, dropped out of duelling and everything!"

"Huh, way to go Yugi!" Mina laughed, "Just have one question, what the hell is duel monsters?"

It was safe to say that every person in the room gasped in shock, even Blake and Sarah. "What, I was just asking", Mina shrugged.

"How can you not know what duel monsters are?" Joey gasped.

"Mina come on, Blake and I play duel monsters", Sarah chimed, "on Fridays they use to have duels in the community centre".

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" Mina asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because you're a freaking vampire", Sarah protested, "Trying to get a hold of you to come was impossible, you were always out somewhere, at all hours".

Mina coughed uncomfortably, how could she respond to that? The room went silent, bar the low sounds of Arctic Monkeys playing in the background. "I'll just, make a start on dinner". Mina left the room briskly, looking around her. "It's in the past", she mumbled, and tied up her hair. Mina let the other teens talk and joke in the living room whilst she attempted to sort through the chaos that was her kitchen. Boxes upon boxes were stocked randomly and in need of unpacking, but of course there would be time for that later, Mina knew that henceforth she would be experiencing a lot more time on her hands, ever than she had before. She heard a scuffle, and shouts from Joey and Tristan before a loud thud. "What was that?" she barked.

"Uh, the lads are unboxing the coffee table for us!" Sarah replied before Mina shook her head, "figures". She began working away, chopping tomatoes, boiling pasta and keeping herself busy, Mina fancied herself a half-decent cook, but actually worried about her new American friends eating her food. She hummed to herself while she worked and soon the kitchen was brimming with steam and savoury smells. Within a half an hour she plated up six helpings, leaving them on the counter. "Hey dinner", she called into the living room, and within seconds the small room was packed. "Oh, boy I'm starving!" Joey smiled, and Blake chuckled, "believe me you won't be saying that once you've tried Mina's cooking".

"Oh, bite me Blake", she teased, and grabbed her rucksack, delving in for her cigarettes.

"Mina seriously", Sarah said worriedly, "You're still not eating?"

"I'm still jet-lagged", she shrugged in return, "trust me, give another day or so and I'll be devouring as much pizza and ice cream as my stomach can handle".

"And maybe you'll quite smoking too?" she jeered, pointing to the crumbled pack in her hand.

"I told you I'm still thinking on it" Mina snapped, instead of taking a break outside in their back garden, she skipped from the kitchen to the living room, and out the front door. "Uh, finally", she sighed, and retrieved her lighter from her blazer pocket. Mina shuddered as she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, though she tried to stop herself, her mind wandered back to home. She thought of her mother making dinner, now that was a woman who could cook, she thought. Her father playing chess with her brother in the study, and her brother whining about it. Mina tried to make the images go away, but to no avail, they whirled and danced in her head, taunting her.

"Mina, smoking's bad for you!"

Mina gasped loudly and jumped, dropping the cigarette in her hand. She looked to see a scruffy kid with long hair and wide brown eyes. "Mokuba", Mina exclaimed, shocked to see him, "What, how did you get here?"

"It wasn't easy, I wasn't sure where you lived, but my big brother found out for me", he replied.

"Why?" Mina asked, further surprised.

"Because I asked him to", Mokuba replied innocently.

"No, I mean Mokuba what are you doing here?" Mina continued, kneeling.

"I wanted to see you, I didn't thank you properly for helping me", he told her.

"Oh, Mokuba you didn't have to do that, really sweetie, I didn't do that much", Mina smiled, "Would you like to come in?"

"Actually, Mina I came here to ask you to dinner", he grinned, "As a thank you for saving me".

"Uh", Mina stuttered, the little thing was being very thoughtful, but having to go back to that place, with, with Kaiba? She shuttered at the thought. "That's, very sweet of you but don't you think your brother would mind, I'm sure he wouldn't want me –

"Oh, it's okay Mina I already swung it by him, he probably won't even be there anyway, he always goes straight to KaibaCorp from school, I promise it will be fun, oh please say yes".

Mina hesitated, the last thing she wanted was to run the risk of even bumping into Kaiba but, looking at Mokuba she found it rather difficult to find a reasonable excuse. "Oh, oh alright", Mina finally sighed and stuffed the packet into her blazer, "just let me get my keys".

"Oh, it's okay Rowland's here to drive us", Mokuba smiled, waving to the black car from before. "Oh, right", Mina mumbled, "Well I have to tell my friends, just to let them know".

"Of course, I'll be in the car", Mokuba dashed across the street and Mina had to restrain herself from scolding him for not looking before crossing. The big sister in me, Mina thought grimly, and sighed. She opened the door and called inside, "Sarah I'm going out for a bit".

"What, where yah going?" was the reply.

"Uh, I forget to get some things at the shop, I'll be back in a bit" Mina shouted.

"Okay, we're all heading to Yugi's grandpa's shop, meet us there", Sarah cried.

Mina silently prayed for her friend to stop her, and as per usual her prayer went unanswered. Oh, let's just get this over with, she thought. Mina closed the door and jogged to the car. The door was opened for her, something she wasn't use to. Mokuba was already seated in the back, and sat next to the window. Mina cautiously slipped inside, and tutted, "Mokuba, seatbelt".

"Oh, sorry Mina", Mokuba mumbled., his eyes low.

The car roared ahead, and Mina sensed that something was wrong. She was sitting next to Mokuba, and could tell he was far from happy. "Mokuba are you alright?" she asked gently.

"Uh huh", Mokuba whispered. But Mina knew better, a sister always knows. "Mokuba what's wrong, did something happen?"

"Mina, I'm sorry I came to you but I didn't know who else to go to", Mokuba answered bitterly, "you were so nice to me and, after Seto, I don't really know anyone else who could –

Mokuba's eyes watered and Mina panicked, what the hell had happened? "Mokuba you're okay", she hushed him, "just tell me what happened".

"Seto was already home when I came back from school. He had locked himself up in his study. He seemed so confused and sad. I asked what was wrong, and he started talking strangely. He started saying about how he didn't know himself anymore, and that he had to go away for a while, and he, he just left. He took his briefcase and left, that was hours ago, I didn't know what to do. Seto always tells me when he has to leave, where he goes and how long for. But, I'm scared Mina, he didn't seem like himself. Ever sense that duel with Yugi, he's seemed, just sad", he rambled. As Mokuba spoke Mina's heart had begun to beat rapidly. Oh God, she felt so guilty. Did, did she had a part in Kaiba's sudden departure? Did she do this to Mokuba? "It's okay Mokuba", she assured him, and pulled the boy into a hug, "it's okay, everything will be alright". Mins felt shaky and sick to her stomach. Kaiba deserved to be put in his place, he had been horrible to Yugi and his friends, but how could she justify that to his little brother? Suddenly there was a third voice, "Master Mokuba we will be arriving home in five minutes". It was Rowland, the driver from before. Mina tried to comfort Mokuba, a child she only knew a day and a half, but felt responsible for.

It was not long before they reached the Kaiba Mansion, pulling up to those large gates in the daylight was even more impressive, although Mina hated to admit it. Mokuba tugged her hand up the staircase and inside the house. "Mina you've got to do something, you've got to get my brother back home", Mokuba pleaded. Her heart sank with his words, _I can hardly get him back if I played a part in sending him away._ "I'll, I will try my best", she stammered.

Mokuba rushed them inside, just as any child does. "Okay kiddo, hold your horses", Mina said, "Now how can we contact your brother?"

"Uh, we could call him from my cell phone, but I've tried that, so I was thinking that we could call from yours, he wouldn't recognise the number".

"Uh, I, um", Mina stuttered, _damn it, would she have to speak to him, what would she say? I'm sorry that you are such an asshole? Maybe, I'm sorry you are an ass and I hurt your feelings but that is no excuse to abandon your brother?_ Mina shook her head, "Just give me his number". Mokuba dialled it quickly, but Mina still had no idea what to say to him, she couldn't let Mokuba down, but could she possibly swallow her pride? Too late to decide as the phone began to rang, and Mokuba pressed it to her ear.

It rang once, _maybe he won't pick up_. A second ring, _if he wouldn't answer his own brother then he probably won't pick up to an unknown caller_. Third ring, _at least I can show Mokuba that I tired_. Fourth ring _, it will just go to voicemail_. Fifth ring, "What?"

 _Damn it_. The answer shocked Mina, and it took her a moment to answer. "Kaiba?"

A low snarl was her response, and she gulped, but Mokuba looked at her pleadingly. "Kaiba, uh, Seto, it's Mina", she said gently.

"How did you get this number?" he snapped.

"Your brother, Mokuba gave it to me and -

"What are you doing near my brother?" he growled.

"He came to my house, he was worried about you and he asked me to –

"To what? You better not be pulling another stunt like last night", he warned.

"How about you let me finish my sentences and explain!" Mina finally snapped, but immediately regretted it. _Control yourself goddammit_. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry", she swallowed bitterly, "You have, every right to be defensive, after, after how I acted". Each word left a foul taste in her mouth and she had to physical restrain herself from recanting the shallow apology. Kaiba remained silent and Mina feared he would hang up, and so she spoke quickly, "Look, I know I am probably the last person you want to speak to right now but Mokuba is really worried about you, and I think, I think he would really just like to know where you are and if you will be back soon".

Kaiba remained silent, and Mina had to check to make sure he was still on the line. "Tell Mokuba that I don't know when I will be back, and that I am safe and that Rowland and the rest of the staff will take care of him", he answered finally, "And De Noir, don't mistake me from someone who cares about what you do".

The call ended, but Mina's hate towards Kaiba only increased, "that, son of a …" she stopped herself quickly, and looked down at Mokuba, forcing a smile. "You heard him little man, your brother is okay".

"Thank you, Mina, you're a really good friend", he grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Come on now sweetie, let's get you something to eat" she smiled.

Mina spent a following few hours with Mokuba, she gave the cook the night off and cooked him a meal. Despite being in a stranger's home with a boy she barely knew, it felt familiar for her. She helped him with his homework and distracted him from his absent brother. Sarah had called her, and Mina explained the situation to her. Sarah and the others thought it odd, but soon forgot as she told her about the gameshop. She described Yugi's grandfather and the duels they played in the house while watching the Duel Monsters Championship, going into such detail that she even mentioned a strange parcel that came for Yugi. They were interrupted by shouts from Mokuba in the other room, "Sorry Sarah I have to go, I'll catch up later okay?" Mina laughed.

"Okay, later darlin".

Mina was in much higher spirits as she walked into the hallway, were Mokuba was staring blankly out the window. "What is it little man?" she asked with a smile.

"Mina a bunch of weird cars just pulled up front", he said worriedly. Mina tensed and looked out, she saw with increased fear the dark limousines. Five men emerged from each, dressed in dark suits. Mokuba backed up in fear, "Mina those men are from my brother's company", he told her, "They are never supposed to come here when Seto is away".

"I'll call your brother and see what is going on and -

"Mina we have to run!" Mokuba gasped, Mina looked outside, a strange man with long grey hair and a red suit had approached the house, and was looking up at the pair with a knowing smirk.

"Why, who is he, what's going on –

"Mina we have to go now. Come on!" Mokuba grabbed her hand and pulled her down the corridor. They ran quickly, with Mina having no idea why. Her old senses were kicking in and for once, she didn't suppress them. She growled and picked up speed to the point at which she ended up scooping Mokuba up into her arms. "Mokuba, is there any where we can hide?"

"Seto's study, it's the safest place in the mansion", he answered.

"Right buddy I need you to lead us there", Mina asked, trying to keep the boy calm. "This way", he announced, and the two ran. They dashed inside Kaiba's study, and Mina was still confused, she knew there was danger, but what it was exactly, she had no idea. Her only option was to investigate.

"Okay Mokuba, I need you to stay here –

"But Mina I can help", he protested.

"Mokuba the best way you can help is to keep safe, your brother would want you to stay here", she reminded him, "believe me I'll be okay, I'll take care of everything I promise". Mina crept away from their hiding place, she felt totally at ease as she skilfully made her way outside of the study. Her honed senses focused on the commotion occurring in the house. She cursed her clothing, a flimsy school outfit has hardly ideal for sleuthing around a mansion with armed guards around every corner. She slipped through the door, and waited until she was sure that the corridor was empty. Mina tumbled forward, and searched for anything that could be used as a weapon. Nothing that she could see, but as she past a second rom, she saw the perfect thing. In the adjacent room two swords were displayed decoratively on the wall. Mina smirked and unsheathed it, holding it close. _Trust Kaiba to keep weapons close by_ , she thought. Mina continued through the corridor and down two flights of stairs. She paused quickly as armed goons past through, but she managed to hide from sight.

"Thank you for meeting us so quickly Mr Pegasus, we understand how precious your valuable time is". Mina stopped when she heard a gruff voice speak, she crouched low and peaked into the room. It was dimly lit, some kind of briefing room. Six people were sitting at the large table, the strange man in the red suit sat opposite the other five dressed in dark suits. "Please hah, as much as I adore shameless flattery, I think it would be wise gentlemen to get straight down to business", the man, Pegasus, spoke.

"Why yes, of course", one of the five men spoke, Mina found it difficult to differentiate who in such dark lighting. Mina ducked once more into the other room after hearing footsteps, keeping the sword close to her. She peaked through, and almost gasped when she saw that it was Mokuba. She jumped out, but didn't dare speak, but instead motioned for him to crouch down, and stay silent.

"Now, gentlemen, let's see if I understand your proposition. Seto Kaiba has abandoned his corporate station, and now you five wish to seize control of KaibaCorp. You then want to merge with my company, and you'd like me to handle any messy details, yes?

"Precisely Mr Pegasus. With our money and your leadership, we will easily take control of KaibaCorp", another answered.

"Do tell", Pegasus grinned.

"For our plan to succeed, Kaiba must be taken out of the picture … permanently". Mina froze upon hearing these words, yes, she was not Kaiba's number one fan, but to kill a teenager over a company? Were they mad?

"However, there is one catch, as per the corporate bylaws only a Kaiba family member can legally control KaibaCorp".

"Hmm", Pegasus mused, clearly this information was not new to him.

"To that end, Pegasus, we recommend kidnapping Kaiba's brother Mokuba. In name, he will control KaibaCorp, but we will control him". Now Mina knew they were in serious danger. She looked at Mokuba who was rooted to the spot. She had to get him out of there, get in contact with Kaiba and warn him, she had to do something.

"Do these things for us and we will lay all of KaibaCorp's technology at your feet".

"Agreed. The elder Kaiba shall meet with an accident, and the younger Kaiba will be captured", Pegasus smiled.

"Excellent. But we have one final condition. The brat who beat Kaiba has tarnished KaibaCorp's good name, and we must insist that you restore it".

"Well, how fortuitous. Plans for me to duel Yugi are already under way. Now, to show that I truly am the man for this job – Kemo, bring me young Kaiba and Miss De Noir for me please?"

Both Mina and Mokuba looked up in shock, how could she not have heard the man, the tall man with shaded eyes scooped Mokuba into one arm and grabbed Mina by the other, and dragged them into the room.

"Ow, let us go, you creeps. We heard everything and when I tell my big brother, you're gonna -

"Now you see gentlemen you can see how efficiently I will handle our business. Young Kaiba is captured, Yugi will be defeated and Seto Kaiba will bother us no more", he grinned.

Mina squirmed against his grasp, how could she not have heard him coming? Perhaps she was a lot rustier than she realised. But that wouldn't last for long. Mina growled and kicked her leg up high, her hit landed true and whacked Kemo directly in the face. "Argh, why you little –

"Mokuba, run!" Mina called and jumped to her feat, raising her fists in front of her.

The board members had already scurried out and Kemo came at the girl again. She dodged his advance and punched, another hit landing squarely on the jaw.

"Kemo you fool go get the boy, leave the girl to me", Pegasus barked. Kemo staggered into the hall, and Mina only prayed that Mokuba would be faster. She snarled as she faced Pegasus, "I don't know who you are but you will never get away with this. Kaiba isn't an idiot, he will find out what's happened to his brother he'll tear you to pieces".

"Little Mina is this really how you treat an old family friend, your parents would be so disappointed", Pegasus smirked, and she froze. She didn't know this man; how could he know her name? How did he know her family? "Wh, what?"

"Aw, mummy and daddy didn't tell you, did they? And I must say I am surprised to see you so far from home, and in the residence of a Kaiba no less", Pegasus continued to taunt her, "Your parents really would not approve".

Mina felt disarmed and frightened, how did he know so much, who was this man? "How, how do you know me, who are you?" Mina stammered, backing up.

"Ah ah ah, there will be plenty of time for chit chat later, but for now little one, I think you need a time out", he smiled diabolically, and swept his hair from his eye, or what should have been his eye. Instead, Mina could not believe what she saw. "A millennium item", she gasped.

"Hmm, yes", he laughed, "and you're just going to love its trick".

Mina was left frozen, only able to scream, before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5 - Virtual Gaming

_**Chapter Five – Virtual Gaming**_

Lavender. Its scent was so strong, it lulled Mina from her sleep. Her eyes blinked several times before she could focus on anything. She was looking up at pink velvet, and smelling lavender. "What, the hell?" she groaned, and tried to raise her head. It was killing her. Her hair was loose and strewn over the pillow on which she had slept. She moaned, trying to wake herself properly, she felt heavy and sluggish, and it took her a few moments to remember the events before she blacked out. In a moment of realisation, she cried out fearfully "Mokuba, Seto!". She tried to raise herself quickly, but her own body would not support her, and she fell from the bed with a loud 'thud'. She yelped and grabbed the tall bed post, and hauled herself shakily to her feet. She looked down, her Domino High uniform was gone, and in its place a lilac, no, _**lavender**_ coloured dress. It was very old fashioned, something that you could imagine being worn in a Jane Austen novel. She held on tight to the wooden pole, trying desperately to piece her broken memories back together. She, she was in the Kaiba mansion, with Mokuba … those men came and, and, "Pegasus", she gasped. He, did something to her … with a millennium item! Her pulse quickened, Mina was in more trouble than she could ever imagine. Her parents had excavated such items in Egypt, Mina knew how powerful they were …. And now she remembered Pegasus. She had met him before! Years ago, she was so little, and it was such a vague memory … but it was there, he did know her parents. Mina looked around the room, everything was pink. On the wall hung a large oil painting of a beautiful woman with pale skin and long blonde hair. "Oh God, where am I?"

"Duelist Kingdom _". Oh, for God's sake_. Mina spun on her heels, she was sick of people creeping up on her all the time, it was becoming a rather annoying occurrence. A man stood at the doorway, like the goons he remembered, he wore glasses, but had dark grey hair and a moustache. "Great, now who the hell are you?" she snapped.

"My name is Croquet, I am the personal guard of Master Pegasus"

"Huh, great, another goon on a leash", she hissed, "and my I ask where your master is?"

"That miss, is where I must take you. Follow me", he replied.

"And if I refuse?" she jibed.

"I am afraid that I must insist".

Mina growled below her breath, but followed Croquet nonetheless. She passed a mirror as she left the room, and saw that her once straight hair had been styled into tight curls, and kept in place with jewelled butterfly clips. She was dressed as if she were about to attend a tea at high noon, what on earth was going on? She was led through the corridors into a large dining hall. The room was a lit by a large bay window and Pegasus of course, sat at the long table.

"Ah little De Noir, I trust you slept well, considering you have been out for days", he smiled cheerfully, "that'll be all Croquet".

"Days…" she mumbled, oh no, that means … "Where the hell is Seto and Mokuba?" she demanded.

Pegasus chuckled, and sipped at his morning wine, "Now Wilhelmina, is that how you treat a guest, after all I've done for you".

"You mean kidnap me and my friend?" Mina growled.

"Ah, all necessary Wilhelmina dear, after all one can never be too careful", Pegasus mused.

"Am I such a threat to you, after all I am just a teenager, just like the one you plan to murder", she spat in disgust.

"Little Wilhelmina, you and I both know that you are more than just an ordinary teenager", Pegasus retorted.

"As is Seto, there is no way he will let you lay a hair on Mokuba, or his company", Mina smirked.

"And what about you? If Seto's as clever and brave as you claim, is he going to come and rescue you too?" Pegasus was pushing her, and she knew it. Mina narrowed her eyes, "I can handle myself".

"Wilhelmina as much as I am enjoying this bantering, please sit", he gestured to her. Mina felt weary, but what could she do? For the moment, she was totally at his mercy. She stepped forward gracefully, and took the seat next to him. Pegasus sickened Mina, but she had to play by his rules until she figured out a plan. "There, I'm seated, now tell me, why am I here?" she asked coldly.

"Patience Wilhelmina dear, you have missed quite a lot in your little slumber, wouldn't want to overwhelm you", Pegasus answered.

"Like I said", Mina replied, "I can handle myself".

Pegasus laughed smugly, "Very well my dear". He clicked a button on a remote, and a hologram appeared before them. "While you had your little nap, a duelling tournament has been taking place all over my island. As you can see, I think you are familiar with some of the contestants". On the screen, the image of a mismatched gang appeared, and Mina recognized them immediately. Not only was there Yugi, but Joey, Tristan, Teá, Sarah, Blake … and a boy she didn't know. Mina's heart caught in her throat at the sight of them, her friends in this place, they were in so much danger. "If you've hurt them, I swear to God I'll –

"Ta ta little girl – you're, friends, are fine. In fact, Mr Wheeler and Yugi boy are doing quite well – so far", he smirked.

"What game are you playing Pegasus, a tournament, seems a little beneath you", Mina muttered.

"Hmm, it is not unusual for the creator of duel monsters to host a tournament", Pegasus returned.

"Creator, more like plagiarist", Mina snarled.

"What was that little dear?" Pegasus asked.

"I never took an interest in duel monsters, but now that I've seen them, don't think that I don't know what they are", Mina smiled in retort.

Pegasus stared at the girl blankly before smirking, "You really are your father's daughter Wilhelmina, I expected you would know a lot about ancient Egypt and its secrets".

"You're right Pegasus, I am my father's daughter, and that is why I know that your plan won't work, I don't need a millennium eye to tell me that", Mina said calmly, "but you still haven't answered my question Pegasus, why am I here?"

"I'm surprised that you haven't figured that out for yourself my dear, or have I overestimated your intelligence?" He laughed again, "Oh Mina, you're a very happy accident really. Who could have predicted, your parents dying so tragically – and for you to move, to all places, Domino city. What makes it so much sweeter – your relationship with both Yugi boy and the dear Kaiba brothers – things couldn't have panned out so perfectly even if I had planned it myself. No Mina, you are here as you have become very central to my plan". Pegasus paused, and stepped up from his chair, walking to the window. "Once Yugi realizes that I have you here cooped up in my little corner of the world – it will bring him to my door at a much faster rate – after all who could resist a damsel in distress? Better, once I have Yugi's millennium item, I have the perfect person at my disposal to help me wield it to my own purposes".

Mina gulped dryly, taking in all this information, "What are you talking about, Yugi doesn't have a millennium item and even if he did how could I help you use it?"

Pegasus laughed, "Oh Mina, I don't blame you for not recognising it, the last time you saw it was a very long time ago … and it was in pieces".

Mina's breathing deepened as the memories flooded back, it couldn't be, "The millennium puzzle", she whispered. How could she not have recognised it? Pegasus' laughter increased, "By George, I think she's got it!"

"You're, you're collecting the millennium items!" she gasped, jumping from her seat, "are you insane, they were separated for a reason Pegasus, it would be catastrophes to have them together!"

"Yes, it would be, wouldn't it", Pegasus chuckled.

"Pegasus see reason, this is madness, you can't control the shadow realm, you'll just unleash the darkness within it!" Mina pleaded.

"Hmm, for a teenager you seem to know a lot, good to see that your parents taught you something before they got themselves killed", he smirked.

"Arghh!" Pegasus had pushed her too hard, and Mina lunged in a fit of rage, but she was caught by both arms. Kemo and another goon had returned and caught her in the air. "Watch out Pegasus!" she shouted, "If I don't stop you, Seto will".

"Your faith in Seto Kaiba is amusing", Pegasus smiled, "especially considering the hate you harbour for him".

"Yeah well, better an arrogant jackass than a pompous megalomaniac", Mina snarled.

"Oh, Mina darling be careful – you'll hurt my feelings", Pegasus tutted, "also I wouldn't rely on Kaiba boy so heavily, you may find that he might – disappoint, after all one can't do much when submerged in water".

Mina paused, "Wha, what?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

Mina was forced to watch the screen once more. She was watching from the view of two of Pegasus' goons. They stood in front of a metal door, which they banged on loudly. "Seto Kaiba we now you're in there. Open the door or we'll break it down", one shouted.

"Give it up Kaiba, you've nowhere to go". Another few kicks, and the door was pushed through, with Kaiba on the other side.

"Let's go Kaiba", the first growled.

"On your feet. Mr Pegasus would like to have a few words with you".

Mina watched as Kaiba rose from his chair, they were pointing guns at him. "Heh, I bet he would", he replied sharply, "but it'll take more than you two goons to grab me".

"This can go easy, or we can snap you in two wise guy!" the goon spat and fired a shot. Kaiba managed to dodge the bullet, and kicked the chair to take down the two men, "You'll never take me alive".

"Get him", the second goon called, but they were too late. Kaiba smashed through the glass … and jumped out the window.

Through them, Mina saw as the goons ran towards the window, looking down the cliff below. "He jumped, nobody could survive a fall like that".

"Looks like he did our work for us", the other smirked. The image faded to black before disappearing completely. Mina felt sick, shaky, utterly shocked. She collapsed to her knees, tears brimming. Yes, the boy was intolerable, but that didn't mean that Mina could watch emotionless as he plummeted to his death. "Oh, my god … Seto".

"Will no longer be a problem for anyone", Pegasus finished.

"You're sick!" Mina screamed in anguish, "He was a human being".

"I admit it was a pity", Pegasus sighed, "He was incredibly intelligent … could have been useful but we must lose some to gain some, as they say".

Pegasus' goons forced Mina to her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What should we do with her sir?" Kemo asked.

"Kemo, haven't you a heart, the girl is distressed, escort her back to her room … nicely", Pegasus mused playfully.

"Shall we station a guard?" Croquet asked, and Pegasus shook his head, "Wilhelmina here is our guest, she is free to explore", he declared, and turned to face her, and crouched low, "besides, I have my eye on you". Pegasus broke into laughter as the guards released their grip. Mina didn't know what to feel, she was confused and shaken, and fled from the room in a fit of tears, chased out by Pegasus' laugh ringing in her ears. Mina sprinted through the halls, and managed to find her way back to the room that she had woken in. She slammed the door shut, and raked a hand through her neatly styled hair. "What, what, what am I supposed to do?" she cried out aimlessly. She was trapped with a maniac, her friends somewhere on the island playing right into his hands, Mokuba missing, and Seto …. Poor Seto! "He didn't deserve to die!" she cried, "Oh god, what can I do?" _Think Mina, you must think_ , she pleaded with herself. _What would mum do? What would dad do_? Mina was shaking, yes, her parents had trained her, but she wasn't as skilled as them, they were the experts. Pegasus was right, she wasn't as smart as she appeared. Yes, she knew about the shadow games, the millennium items … hell, she lived on a dig site in Egypt for two years. _Come on Mina, if all those years meant anything you should be able to figure out some sort of plan_. Mina, instinctively, reached for her chest, but, it was still there. Mina stopped, wide eyed. He had gotten rid of her phone, her uniform, her backpack, but, he hadn't bothered to remove her necklace.

It always lay hidden under her clothing, a source of comfort since her days in Egypt. Mina dug it out, her silver Onyx. It may not have been a millennium item … but it wasn't powerless. Mina laughed and clutched it tightly, _I can do this_. _She breathed deeply. Pegasus needs Mokuba … he must still be alive, and Yugi, my friends, they're here to. I must save them, I must stop Pegasus._ She clutched the necklace tighter and turned to the mirror. "I call upon the powers of the shadow realm, hear me, bend to my will", she commanded, and closed her eyes. Of course, the language that came out was not English, she spoke in Ancient Egyptian, just as her parents taught her. "Spirits of the shadow realm, hear me, bend to my will, come to my call". Mina opened her eyes and saw her reflection in the mirror, only, it was not really her. The image was distorted, her hair white and eyes blue, and the symbol of the Onyx glowing on her forehead. Mina stood firm, "Reveal to me the location of Mokuba Kaiba", she commanded.

Yami Mina obliged, and her image faded, and replaced the picture of Mokuba laying on a bed in a tower cell. Mina scanned the image before it faded completely, and the mirror returned to normal. Mina gasped, and trembled. She was not powerful like Pegasus, using magic of the shadow realm took a terrible toll on her. "Don't worry Mokuba", she breathed, "I'm coming".

Mina paced herself, and waited silently before daring to open her door, as Pegasus had promised, she was alone. "He did say that I was free to wander", she smirked, and walked into the long corridor. Her walk turned into a sprint, and swiftly made her way to the other side of the castle, were she knew Mokuba was being held. The hall was clear, to her surprise. She solely crept along and closed her eyes once more, whilst clutching her necklace. "Spirits, what door is he behind?" she questioned and opened her eyes. She followed the doors until she found the one that glowed with the symbol of the Onyx. _Thank you spirits, I let you be._ Mina peaked through the eye hole in the door, there he was, Mokuba! Mina smiled, "Mokuba, Mokuba it's me", she whispered.

Mokuba raised his head, he had been crying, as any child would do in that situation. "Mina, is that you?" he asked weakly.

"Yes Mokuba, it's me, don't worry I'm going to get you out of here", she replied quietly, "Stand away from the door".

Mina breathed, before striking. She kicked the door with all her might, but it did not budge. She growled, ignoring the pain that shot through her leg. She struck again, and again, but the door held. "Mina it's no use", Mokuba wept.

"No, no I'll keep trying" Mina hissed, this time ramming into the door, once, and again.

"Mina you're going to hurt yourself", Mokuba warned sadly.

"Dammit!" Mina growled, sinking to the floor. "It's okay Mina, you tried your best", Mokuba hushed. Mina kept her eyes lowered, "that's not good enough", she spat. For a moment, she wavered, before rising to her feet again. "Mokuba, what do you have in the room with you?" she asked.

"Uhm, a bathroom, a bed, that's pretty much it", he answered.

"What about a window?" Mina asked again.

"Yeah, but it's small", Mokuba replied.

"Do you think you could fit through it if you tried?"

"I guess so", he said.

"Okay, Mokuba, I need you to trust me. Strip your bed, duvet covers, sheets, pillow cases, everything. I need you to tie them together very, very tightly to make a rope".

"But Mina people only do that in movies", Mokuba protested.

"Well, I'm asking you to do this now", Mina replied sternly. "Please Mokuba this is the only way I know how to protect you".

"Okay, Mina, okay".

Mina instructed him through the door, ears constantly alert for footsteps. Mokuba worked hard under her instructions, and son he had fashioned a long and sturdy rope. He tied the first end to the bed post, and allowed the rest to drop out the window. "Now Mokuba, once you escape the castle find Yugi and his friends they'll –

"Oh, I'll find them alright. I'm going to beat Yugi and make sure that he can't hurt my brother", Mokuba spoke.

"Mokuba, no wait, you need to go to Yugi for help, please listen I –

"It's okay Mina, once I beat Yugi I'll get Seto and he'll rescue you, I won't leave you behind".

"Mokuba no wait!" But once again, Mina was too late, she heard him climb quickly out the window. Suddenly she heard footsteps approach, she had to run, now! Mina dashed down the corridor. _Damn, damn, damn_. How could she not have told him? Mokuba had the right to know. Seto wasn't coming to rescue anyone. Once she was sure she was hidden from sight, she watched as Croquet was delivering a meal … to an empty cell. Mina dashed away as she heard Croquet's alarm, at least she had managed to free Mokuba, that was a start, now she had to find a way to warn Yugi of Pegasus' schemes.

Mina wandered through the vast corridors for hours on end. The castle might as well have been a maze, with locked rooms and secret passage ways. She was exhausted, but kept pushing. She was too tired to call on shadow magic to help her, without a powerful tool to channel it, it took too much of a toll on the young girl's soul. Mina tried another door, locked, and another, locked, and a third. This one, she heard a click and it opened, but she still held little hope. She slipped inside and saw a humongous computer screen attached to the wall. "What in the world…"

Mina approached the screen cautiously, there was a large control panel before her that stretched the fool length of the wall. She placed her hand on the dial pad and pressed a random button. The screen beamed into life and presented a map of the island. Mina tried another few buttons and a list of names of all the duellists. She smiled brightly, Yugi was in the lead! With Joey, not that far behind. Mina then noticed that there was a red circle next to his name, she clicked on it and saw that he was in the middle of a duel. She typed in some commands to investigate further, Yugi was duelling on arena 146, and his opponent …

Mina backed away from the screen as a laughing bunny spoke over and over, "Access denied!"

On the outskirts of his own home, Seto Kaiba planned his break in. Guards stood watch at his own front gate, and so a more secluded route was required. He swiftly climbed the brick wall and pulled open the hidden trap door in the gardens of his mansion.

It took him no time at all to reach his secured study – with all the necessary protocols taken – he was in, and seated at his own computer monitor.

"I thought I'd seen it all, but having to break into your own house?", The computer spoke and Kaiba rolled his eyes, "It's too long a story for right now".

"Too long a story?" The computer questioned sarcastically, "Well, maybe I'm not in such a talkative mood myself right now".

"I'd find that hard to believe", Kaiba mused dryly, he created this system and the one thing he regretted was giving it such a bold personality.

"Such a smart guy", The computer answered, "While you were off galivanting, a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun".

"I know", Seto remarked grimly, and allowed the computer to continue.

"At the same time, Maximillion Pegasus kicked off his duel monsters championship at the duelist kingdom. If Yugi Moto can be defeated by Pegasus, or a competitor that represents him, then the new Kaiba Corporation board has promised him control of the company".

Kaiba spoke almost with relief; "He won't win. Yugi's unbeatable. His deck has Exodia".

The computer grimaced, "Yeah, well, some time after you lost to Yugi, he lost Exodia".

"No way!" Kaiba exclaimed,

The computer sighed, "When it rains, it pours. Pegasus knows all about the Corporation bylaws that require a living Kaiba heir to make any change of control legal. Mokuba's his prisoner, and with you out of the way, kit's likely Pegasus will exert all kinds of pressure to make your brother do what he wants, especially with Wilhelmina as his prisoner also".

"What?" Kaiba shouted in anger, "what does she have anything to do with this?"

"Wilhelmina was here with Mokuba when Pegasus' men attacked, and he captured her too whilst she was trying to protect your brother. As it turns out – Pegasus knew her parents well – and plans to use her to defeat Yugi and as leverage to make Mokuba do what he wants, one way or another. So Now you now. What are we gonna do?"

"They'll keep my brother safe – and Mina, at least until the takeover's complete. So, I've got to make sure Pegasus doesn't defeat Yugi in a duel, no matter what", Kaiba answered, "I'm not gonna give up Kaiba Corporation without a real fight. It's takeover time – by me. We're going to hack right into Pegasus' computer mainframe. Next stop, the Duelist Kingdom!"

"Damn, this is impossible!".

"Nothing's impossible sweetheart, especially with the right attitude". Mina almost leaped out of her own skin, she could have sworn, the computer spoke to her! "Who said that?" she called wearily.

"Me, I am the artificial intelligence Calypso, main computer system of KaibaCorp industries", the computer answered back, "and you are Wilhelmina De Noir".

"Yes, I am, is Kaiba alright? Is he really alive?" Mina pleaded.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Put on one of those microphones so that you can speak to him and I will put you through – we are going to need you for what we are about to try".

Mina nodded, and slipped the headphones over her ears. "Ready".

Suddenly her screen parted, and a new feed shot into life, the image was as clear as day, Seto Kaiba was alive!

"Seto, you're okay!" Mina gasped, still shocked, she had watched him fall to his death, it felt like a dream to see him alive.

"Mina, where is Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm not sure, Pegasus was keeping him locked in a tower but I helped him escape, by now he must have found Yugi", Mina answered.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Seto demanded angrily _, huh, same old asshole_ , but for once that didn't bother her.

"I couldn't, Pegasus has me trapped in his castle, I have been wandering around for hours", Mina spoke quickly, "You've hacked the system, right?" Mina asked, "Check out Arena 146, I think that's where Yugi is".

"Calypso you heard her", Kaiba ordered.

"I'm looking, I'm looking", the computer grumbled, "Wait, access denied?"

"Uch", Mina groaned, as the same cartoon bunny blocked her screen as well. "It's got me too".

"What did you do wrong?" Kaiba snapped at the computer.

"Don't blame me, new security walls have totally engulfed Yugi's data", Calypso admitted.

"Same here, Pegasus must know I got on to his system", Mina frowned.

Kaiba smirked, "Hah, nice try Pegasus, but there isn't a computer system in the world that I can't break into".

Mina laughed to herself, and Kaiba raised an eyebrow through the screen, "What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Nothing", Mina smirked, "I'm surprised that I actually missed your arrogant ass".

"Likewise," he retorted.

"My, would you two get a room, we have a computer frame to hack into", Calypso tutted, but Kaiba seemed to be already one step ahead. "Heh, here's the thing; every computer has a back door if you know where to look. And guess where we're gonna look".

"Beats me", Calypso said briskly.

"Mina?" Kaiba asked, clearly enjoying himself. She rolled her eyes in response, "I think you know that I don't", she shot, _might as well let the boy have his fun_.

"I think it will be quicker if I take over on manual for a while. Data from al the duels is being beamed from the island to an orbiting industrial illusions satellite and back down to their mainframe. The transmissions are obviously highly encrypted. If we can somehow force the industrial illusions computer off-line, I'm sure their backup systems won't have as much security"

Mina looked at the screen puzzled, "So wait, we can make their computer crash from where you are, but, how?"

Kaiba smirked once more, "A computer crash is exactly what I had in mind. The biggest computer crash ever. And we're going to use Pegasus' own satellite to do it.

"But I've already tried to hack into their systems", Calypso protested.

"My idea's different", he replied, "Once the security system is down we should be able to freely access the data. Be ready with a search for the dark magician".

"Gotcha. Dark magician inquiry, loaded and standing by".

"Good, we know that Yugi's duelling so he's sure to be using that card".

Mina still couldn't figure out Kaiba's plan, her brain not quite up to speed when it came to technology, "But, I don't understand, how in the hell are we going to use Pegasus' satellite to bring down his own computer system?"

Kaiba gave her a look before answering; "By bringing down the satellite itself – down all the way!"

"Jesus", Mina gasped, "I hate to admit it, but that's brilliant".

Seto smirked, "I know".

The computer interrupted; "loading satellite schematics. M-Class Triton series. Booster rocket controls on line. Locating orbital coordinates. Breaching on board computer security. You are now the proud owner of an industrial illusions satellite.

"Congratulations", Mina smiled, she couldn't help it. Less than an hour ago, she had all but given up on all hope and now here she was, with Seto who was alive and well, getting to witness as he took down Pegasus; it was safe to say that Mina felt that she had grievously misjudged him. There was also something very satisfactory in seeing Pegasus being proved wrong, here Kaiba was coming to hers and Mokuba's rescue, just as he said that he wouldn't. Kaiba smirked, which Mina guessed was the closest thing that he could muster to a smile. "Great. Now plan a crash course for the computer mainframe".

"Uploading new coordinates now", Calypso said, and Mina watched her progress with a great deal of pleasure. They watched as the satellite broke free from its orbit, and began its plummet down to earth. "We are locked on target for the computer".

"Hmm, virus software won't stop this", Kaiba gloated, "Pegasus! You're on notice that the Kaiba Corporation's still mine!"

"Satellite impact in ten seconds".

The three watched victoriously as the satellite crashed, and the satellite shut down. "You did it!" Mina exclaimed triumphantly.

"It's not over yet, Mina, what field is Yugi playing on?" Seto asked.

"146, but the data's locked". Kaiba nodded, "Calypso search field 146".

"You got it". Both teenagers watched as the system attempted to hack into the duel, but the screen went fuzzy, and the door was not breached. "I've crashed".

"Reboot", Kaiba commanded, and for a moment Mina had felt a feeling of dread return, but it was pushed aside once she heard Calypso's programmed voice, "back on line".

"Enter field 146", he repeated, and once more the computer tried … and failed, "I'm frozen again, this time it's worse".

"Hang on. Watch this". Mina prayed silently as Kaiba quickly typed commands from his control panel. This must work, she thought, it just must. "Just as I thought", Kaiba mused "So, a virus. A good one. That means just one thing. Searching for Yugi's cards activates the virus. Yugi is inside, get ready to go in".

"But the security door", Mina said, "it won't give".

"We've come this far and I'm not gonna blow it!" he growled, "actually, yes I am". Kaiba managed to blow through the door, but another obstacle was thrown into their path. "What the hell is that?" Mina asked, as they looked at the object on the screen. "A virtual fortress, sensors indicate that all of the data from Yugi's duels is processed here". Calypso zoomed in at the second door; "You won't blow your way through this thing, it's the ultimate defence and it's impossible to penetrate without the password".

"Hmm, a password. If I know Pegasus, that egomaniac would never think that anyone would outsmart him and get even this far. We're going in!"

"And the password?" Calypso pressed, and even Mina laughed, "It's obvious, isn't it?" and she looked at Kaiba, "Pegasus".

"Hmm, bingo".

"Password correct!" Calypso boomed, "the virtual fortress is unlocked. We now have access to Yugi's data, and it was just his turn"

"Pegasus thinks he can make up all the rules in this game, but he could never have imagined this brand-new twist. I'm back" Seto declared, and for once, Mina didn't even comment on his outright cockiness, she was just happy that things were about to make a drastic u turn. "I am now rerouting the data from field 146, after that we'll be able to confirm if Yugi Muto is duelling there".

"I'm sure he is, Mina figured that part out already. Now show me what you've got".

"Here it comes, we're in. Now downloading duel data. Mina is right, Yugi Muto is in this duel".

"Can you show it to us on the screen?" Kaiba asked.

"My pleasure. I think the part that you'll both find most interesting is the name of Yugi opponent", Calypso said and Mina froze, it couldn't have been Mokuba, could it?

The names flashed up on the screen, and Mina stepped back in shock. Kaiba growled, "What? Is this your idea of a joke?"

"I never joke. Sensors indicate that the opponent opposite Yugi is registered, as Seto Kaiba, and he's using your deck!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Ghosts Of The Past

_**Chapter Six – Faces Of The Past**_

"Pegasus must have taken my deck", Seto stuttered, Mina felt sick to her stomach, how could that have been possible? _You know how_ , her inner voice growled, _Pegasus must be using Shadow magic!_ "The duelists are tied, and the imposter has his second blue eyes white dragon on the field. Yugi defeated the first one using a combination of the dark magician and magical hats. He currently has five hundred points left and no cards in play. It's his move".

"But without Exodia, Yugi can't win. He has no other cards left in his deck that can beat the blue eyes white dragon, let alone two of them".

"But, there must be something that we can do to help him", Mina said and reached for her necklace, _or something that I can do_. If Pegasus is using shadow magic to manipulate the duel, then maybe she could too.

"Yes", Kaiba answered her, "but we've got to work fast. Yugi will lose on the next attack from the blue eye's white dragon, unless we can decrease its power from here".

"Can you do that?" Mina asked.

"Oh yeah, Calypso upload a virus into that monster's computer. That dragon is about to get sick, real sick".

"Standing by, but shouldn't we first wait to see Yugi's next move?"

"We can't afford to risk Yugi losing the duel. Upload now".

"Viral injection underway".

"I wish Yugi waited a few more seconds before moving", Kaiba growled, and suddenly Mina's confidence disappeared as he looked pleadingly at the screen, "Isn't there anything you can do to get that computer virus uploaded faster?"

"We're already halfway there, this is as fast as it goes", Calypso warned him, but Mina sprang into action.

"Not if I increase the strength of the signal!" she declared, Mina may not have been as gifted as Kaiba, but she knew a thing or two. Her fingers started rapidly hitting against the keys as she programmed the commands. "If I can use this computer as a leeway signal, it can boost the virus and quicken its effect".

"It's working", Calypso beamed, "Viral implant now at seventy percent, however the virus doesn't seem to be working. The blue eyes white dragon is still showing no signs of weakness".

"Something is wrong", both Seto and Mina said in union.

"Wait, the virus is taking effect. Blue eyes white dragon's attack power is beginning to drop".

"But it's still too strong", Kaiba growled, "It has to get weaker or it'll still beat Yugi".

Seto's right, Mina thought, time to act. Mina focused on the screen, clutching the necklace and chanting quickly under her breath, _spirits of the shadow realm, I call on you once more. Attack the blue eyes white dragon, weaken its strength_. Mina felt the power rise from inside her as she focused all her strength, but it suddenly halted …. _No_. Mina's eyes shot open, what had happened, was she too weak?

"The blue eyes white dragon's attack power is dropping rapidly. The virus implant is successfully disabling the monster completely".

"Alright. Now let's get to work on dragon number three", Kaiba said. _That's right_ , Mina thought, _Seto had all three blue eyes white dragons._

"Mina be ready to boost the signal again", Kaiba instructed her.

"Ready". Mina's screen began to go hazy once more, "Seto something's wrong", she called.

"Calypso what's going on?" he growled.

"We've been locked out by a remote terminal. Looks like we've been hacked!"

Mina's screen went totally blank, and the control panel seemed to short circuit itself. "Seto, I can't see you, what's happening?" she asked, panicked.

"Ugh, it's Pegasus!" he answered in fury.

"Seto I can't hear Calypso; can you hear me?" Mina pleaded, "What's going on?"

"The blue eyes' attack power is holding, he is going to attack Yugi", Kaiba replied, he himself sounding distressed, "I don't understand this should have worked". I have to try again, Mina told herself, and once more grabbed her necklace, focusing harder than ever before. _Spirits of the shadow realm I command you, destroy the blue eyes white dragon!_

Suddenly Calypso's voice roared back into life, "The blue eyes white dragon is destroyed, but the virus was not responsible".

"Then how?" Seto gasped, "Did Yugi Muto somehow do this?" Mina remained silent, _No Seto, this time I don't think that it was Yugi_.

"How could he?" Calypso replied, "it is your deck".

There was a bang that startled Mina, and it took her seconds to realise who it was; "Miss De Noir, open up!"

"Oh no", she gasped.

"Mina what is it?" she could her Seto call out to her. "I don't have long", she answered, "they've found me and I think they are coming for you too, you have to get out of there Seto".

"Mina I will get Mokuba and you back, you have to keep him safe until I do so, okay?" he instructed her.

"Okay, go now!". Mina threw the head set to the floor as the door was kicked in. Croquet and another faceless goon stood in front of her. "Master Pegasus would like another few words with you", he growled menacingly.

"Really, whatever may that be about", she challenged them.

"What happens to guests who misbehave". They acted too quickly for Mina to think, the goon next to Croquet punched her hard against the face, and together, the two took her from the room. Mina was practically dragged back to Pegasus' private dining hall, this time, in chains. There he sat, as if he had never moved, the only difference was a new meal brought before him. "Is this what you do all day, gorge while making people suffer in your little games?" Mina spat as she was brought to the top of the table. "Mina, Mina, Mina, you aren't in the position to be critical right now – after you betrayed my good will", he answered.

"Sorry, I didn't realise that it was polite etiquette to be grateful to your captor for keeping you prisoner", Mina retaliated.

Pegasus smirked, "Oh my dear little girl, don't you realise how much trouble you are in? You've been very bad – helping Kaiba boy in his efforts to disrupt my plans".

Mina growled, "So this whole time, you knew that he was alive?"

"Surprisingly, I did not, Kaiba's narrow escape from death was a shock, even to me", he paused to sip at his wine with a knowing smirk, Mina did not like where the conversation was heading. "In fact, I find that this suits my purposes more this way, yes, I still have use for Kaiba boy".

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he has a use for you too", Mina snarled, "to wipe his feet on after he kicks your ass".

"This faith!" Pegasus exclaimed mockingly, "Mina, let's face the facts my dear. Seto Kaiba is only using you to get to his darling brother. Once Mokuba is safe within his reach, his hatred for you will return, and he will leave you here to rot. Mina, you cannot trust Seto Kaiba".

Mina lowered her gaze, "and what, I can trust you?"

"Have you been harmed since you arrived here, really? Did I lock you in a tower like all the other prisoners on this island? My dear, hurting you is the furthest thing from my mind – in fact, I'd like to help you, in more ways than you can understand".

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mina questioned, _this must be a ploy_ , she warned herself, _mess with me so that I will betray Mokuba and Seto_.

"Follow me and find out". Mina was released from her chains as Pegasus rose from his seat, wiping his mouth with a silk handkerchief. The goons had exited the room, leaving her alone with Pegasus. _Are they incompetent, I could take him right here and now._

"But you won't", Pegasus smirked, and Mina growled, he had invaded her mind, "because if you attack me now, you will never know what I can reveal about your parents". Mina's eyes went wide, her mouth ajar. _My, parents?_ Mina knew that Pegasus was toying with her emotions, but, she could not resist the temptation. They had died -only two months ago, and the pain was unbearable. Any connection that Mina could find, she would take. She bowed her head in submission, she was acting selfishly, but could not stop herself. "Hmm, I thought that would be your response". Mina followed Pegasus through his castle and out into the courtyard, they crossed over to a large tower that eerily loomed against the sun. "You should count yourself lucky my dear, very few people have ever seen the inside of this tower", he boasted.

The had to climb an immense flight of stairs that seemed to spiral on and on. "I see why this part of your castle needs little security", Mina grunted, "The trek alone is incredibly discouraging".

"Well, we all most safeguard the things that we love", Pegasus smiled. They finally reached the top, and entered through an old wooden door. Inside felt an intense let down to the build-up. It was a very plain room – a study of some kind. On the wall, another large painting of the woman from before. "Who is she?" Mina asked curiously, and Pegasus tensed beside her, "She was, my wife, Cecilia".

"Oh", Mina muttered, "Condolences".

"Hah, Mina, she has been gone … a very long time", Pegasus replied sadly, "but that is not what I came to discuss with you". Pegasus glided to his desk, leaving Mina to awe at the painting with an uneasy feeling in her stomach, _why am I getting the feeling that Pegasus and I are a lot more similar than I realised?_ She shuddered at the thought, but it seemed there was more to Pegasus' plan than first meets the eye. "Ah, here it is". Pegasus approached her once more, this time with a framed picture in his hand, "this is what I wanted you to see". Pegasus handed it to her very delicately and Mina, not wanting to waste time, flipped it to reveal the image … and she could not believe what she saw. The photograph may have yellowed with antiquity, but it was still clear as day. With the Great Sphinx as their backdrop, the image showed a group of friends smiling and posing for a photo, dressed in cackies' and sun hats …. Pegasus, with her mother, her father and old friend Ishizu. The moment, a fleeting second frozen in time clearly depicted the nature of the group of people … they were friends, laughing and smiling gleefully. But, it had to be a fake, her parents, friends with Maximillion Pegasus? Her parents who taught Mina about the value of life and a clear moral code, willingly associated with such a snake? The very idea shook the young girl to her core, and only by holding her precious necklace did she manage to steady herself. "How, how can this be?" Mina did not intend to whisper, but it was all that she could muster.

Pegasus sighed, "Ah, Rose and Walter, never was there two finer Egyptologists and friends to be found on this entire planet. Devoted spouses and parents, the two were there for me in my darkest hour … and gave me new hope".

"But my mother and father, they studied in Egypt for years, they knew all about the millennium items … they would never, ever encourage someone to even consider bringing them all together, they would, no, your millennium eye, you must have stolen it, you must have tricked them, you must have!" Mina felt as if all she knew was unravelling around her. The only alternative terrified her; that maybe her parents weren't the good people that she thought they were.

"You make very bold accusations Wilhelmina", Pegasus growled, "Have you forgotten innocent until proven guilty? And not that it matters to you, but my millennium eye was bestowed upon me, not by your parents however. And what in heavens, makes you think that I want _**all**_ of the millennium items?"

"You're after Yugi's puzzle, aren't you? I think it's fair to guess that you would want the whole collection", she barked.

"Mina, Mina, Mina, you may be the daughter of Walter and Rose De Noir but you still have so much to learn. I don't need all the millennium items, just enough, I need just enough power for my plans", he answered her.

"And, what is that exactly?" she pried further.

"Such an inquisitive little one", Pegasus smiled, "I'm afraid I can't tell you that yet, but not to deceive you, but I need to be sure that I can trust you". Mina looked down at the picture, my parents and friends seemed to trust you. Pegasus leaned forward, "Little Mina, Seto is cold-hearted, he doesn't care about you or your friends, while I on the other hand, want to see you and the others leave my island with happy smiling faces. Your parents trusted me, and as their friend, I warn you now, you cannot trust Seto Kaiba".

* * *

Seto had to move in secrecy. Although the Big Five had turned most of his employees against him, a small few had remained loyal. He had chartered a helicopter to take him to Duelist Kingdom, his jet would have obviously drawn very unwanted attention. Convinced that his newly completed duelling disks would give him the advantage that he needed, Seto was determined to bring his little brother home. _Only now_ , he thought, _Mokuba is not my only concern_. Once again, he owed a debt to Mina De Noir, a girl whom had become annoyingly prominent in his life. His original debt had been paid after saving her from the tyrant Jax, but once again the girl had thrown herself in the line of fire … to protect his little brother. True, this time it was Mokuba who had reached out to her for help, but irritatingly, Seto knew that she had not been under any obligation to help him, especially after the skirmish that had taken place at school that day. Thanks to her, Mokuba was out of Pegasus' clutches for the moment, but at the cost of her own imprisonment. Seto had watched Mina be struck and dragged away by Pegasus' goons after she had helped him thwart the dog from beating Yugi, and for some reason, that really did not sit well with him. Rescuing Mokuba was his main, but not his only priority anymore. He had promised Mina that he would rescue them both– and he planned to do exactly that. Kaiba knew that this would give Pegasus more ammo to use against him, but what choice did he have? Even though he had considered it, he could not follow through on a scenario of leaving Mina behind to the mercy of Pegasus. She had risked too much to help him, and Kaiba was not his father, he would not just abandon her after all her efforts. This realization caused more turmoil for Seto, why, in such a short space of time, had this one, annoying girl become such a central figure? At school, she had gotten under his skin. She was feisty and sharp, and clearly in another league when it came to intelligence, but it appeared that she purposefully dulled herself down. Her budding friendship with Yugi Muto was another factor in his dislike of her. Of all the people in that excuse of a school, she befriended his enemy? Seeing her sitting at the table had angered him in a whole different way, and he didn't know why. Not knowing was a very rare sensation for Seto Kaiba, and he seemed to constantly feel this way around the little English girl. He clutched at his locket, why was he even wasting time thinking about the girl? His brother's fate and his company was on the line, the only thing that he should have been focused on was the upcoming showdown with Pegasus, on his home turf. He needed to keep his mind sharp and prepared, not fixated on Mina De Noir.

* * *

Mina needed a word to describe how she felt. Desolate, hopeless, angry? She sat alone in her room after being escorted back by Pegasus. Her whole word was falling down around her. Who was this man; friend or foe? Mina had always relied on putting herself in the position of her parents, the question _what would mum and dad do_ , was never far from her thoughts. Her whole moral compass was based on what they had taught her … and they were his friends? She reflected on every word he had said to her, hoping to decode something, anything that would give her clarity. _You cannot trust Seto Kaiba_. Those words haunted her the most. If Seto was anything like herself, he would go to any lengths to protect his family. Maybe he would turn against her if Pegasus gave him the option, and in honesty she would not judge him if he did. _Wouldn't I have done the same?_ What scared Mina the most, is that she was sure that she was going to be faced with such a choice. She knew that whatever plan that Pegasus had instore, it had something to do with Cecilia, she was sure of it. Mina turned on the bed, she didn't want to think about such things, but what other options had she? Blake, Sarah and the others were wandering around on this godforsaken island, without her there to protect them. What would she do if their parents found out about their situation? They could revoke their agreement. And then there was Mokuba, the poor thing, lost and alone. If Mina ever were to admit to a weakness, it was children. The idea of that child wandering around in the dark made her heart ache. He was a good kid, and didn't deserve what he was being forced to endure. Finally, back to Seto. Mina knew that despite what Pegasus said, she had to trust him. She needed to. Mina needed to believe that he was coming to help her, if not, then Pegasus would be right, and that was a revelation that Mina knew she wouldn't be able to bear. She needed assurance that her parents had not deceived her, and were still the morally good and loving people that she had always known them to be. If anything, this was for her own sake. "Seto", she whispered, "Pegasus is wrong about one thing, I don't have faith in you. But I hope for you, please, please, don't let me down".


	7. Chapter 7 - Play by the rules

_**Chapter Seven – Play by the rules**_

 **Authors note: Hello, I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Dragon's Attraction is something I have wanted to write for a long time, it began life as a game that I use to play when I was a little girl and use to watch Yu-Gi-Oh on Saturday mornings in my jammies. Although the story has changed a lot since then, it's something that I have always wanted to do. Thank you so much to everyone who has favourited the story so far. Well, I won't bore you any further, please enjoy the chapter, and feel free to review!**

 **Lotte x**

A simple knock interrupted her thoughts, Mina's eyes shot open, and she sat rigidly on the bed. "Come in", she called wearily. An old woman walked through the door, she was dressed in all blue and wore her grey hair pinned back from her face, her eyes enlarged by the old glasses she wore. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Mina asked suspiciously. The old woman smiled, "Don't worry, if Master Pegasus wanted to have you harmed do you think he would have sent an old bag like me?". Mina relaxed a little, but kept her wits about her, _a granny assassin is not something that I would put past him_. "Well, if you aren't here to rough me up, what do you want?" she questioned. "Why, I am the woman who cleaned you up when you first place", the old woman beamed, "My name is Ruth, Miss De Noir".

"Please, Mina", she manged to smile in return, "although you still haven't answered my question Ms Ruth".

"Oh, sorry my dear, well of course I am here to help you into your evening wear", she cooed.

Mina still stared blankly and Ruth tutted, "Why I am the woman who dressed you when you first arrived".

"Um, alright, I suppose, well as you can see I am wide awake and fully functioning, I think I can dress myself".

"Dearie, how are you supposed to dress yourself with nothing to wear?" she scolded her playfully. Mina fell into an uncomfortable silence as Ruth turned her back to her and faced the large oak wardrobe. She retrieved a key that hung around her neck, and removed the large padlock that kept the doors firmly shut. It opened wide to reveal a closet space overflowing with dresses of every shape, size and colour. Mina perked up, intrigued. Why would Pegasus have so many dresses in his castle, even for a creep like him, it was strange – unless…

"Who owns all these?" Mina asked abruptly.

Ruth turned to her with a sad smile, "Why Miss Cecilia, she always loved her gowns". I thought as much. Mina watched in horror as Ruth reached for a dress of a bright luminous green, decorated with cloth lily pads and white gemstones. "Dear God no!" she protested, and jumped to her feet, "If I'm to be dressed like a doll at least let me be a dignified one".

Ruth chuckled and stepped to the side, "Alright then dearie, have a browse". Mina stepped cautiously forward, and began to look through the dresses. Though as beautiful as they were, none were to her tastes. She preferred something practically, and settled upon a very plain dress of dark blue silk. After dressing, Mina was set down, and her hair was straightened and then styled into loose curls. Make up was applied, and once again, she looked good as new. "Thank you, I guess", she mumbled to Ruth, "But can I ask the occasion?"

"Oh, didn't he tell you already? Master Pegasus wishes you to join him for supper", Ruth beamed brightly. Mina scoffed and turned her head away, "and if I refuse?" she questioned.

"I'm afraid dearie that you don't really have the option". Mina sighed, of course I don't. Soon, Kemo and Croquet came to collect her. Why is an escort always needed? She thought miserably to herself. "Time to go princess", Kemo snapped, and shoved her to her feet. Mina looked pleadingly towards Ruth, who could only bow her head in sadness for the girl. Mina was led away, but it did not take her long to realise that they were definitely not on course to Pegasus' dining room. "Hey boys, mind telling a girl were you're taking here?" "Just a little detour pumpkin", Kemo smirked. Anxiety began to rise within her chest. Croquet kept his gaze straight forward, although it was hard to tell considering all of the goons wore shades. Kemo harshly pushed Mina into a vacant room, and locked the door behind her. Now she was truly terrified. She kept a calm exterior as she looked around. And turned to face him, "Well, I've got a feeling that we aren't in here to have a little chit chat", she jibed. Kemo didn't answer as he began to roll up his sleeves, "I'll admit, I'm going to enjoy this". Mina backed up against the wall, she had nowhere to go, no other doors, not other windows, no means of escape. "Enjoy what?"

A punch was her answer, swift, but he missed the crucial points of her nose and jaw … it landed somewhere in between. Mina yelped in shock, but quickly gained footing as she ignored the pain. Alright then, if that's how it's going to be. Mina wiped a trickle of blood that had been dripping from her lip with the back of her hand. Kemo swung again, but this time, Mina was prepared. She dodged his blow, and quickly launched a counter-attack. She kicked at his side, her mark landing true as she heard the snapping of one of his ribs. Mina grunted and twirled to take another strike as Kemo was crouched low. Another direct hit, this time a swift kick to the face. "Why you little bitch", he hissed and reached out his hand, and pressed down on a panel on the floor. Before Mina had time to think, another three guards entered the room. One lunged for her immediately, but missed her by an inch. Mina quart wheeled from reach, and engaged in combat with the second. The faceless goon was a lot better skilled than Kemo, and managed to block all her blows, whilst administering some of his own. Mina cried out as she was thrown against the wall. Two of the goons ran for her, one tackled whilst the other struck her again and again. Mina found herself helpless as pinned to the floor by one, and Kemo and the others had their fun. She was kicked, slapped and punched. Kemo stomped on her left ankle, nd she screamed, the pain shooting down the length of her leg. Her screams were answered as Croquet barged in. "Enough", he ordered, "she is still meant to be presentable".

The goons complied, and left Mina in a heap, "Stupid whore", Kemo grinned evily, "Think you could get us in trouble with the boss with your little stunt with Mokuba. Well, lucky for us the little twerp didn't get far. Because of you – the kid's locked up in cell, with nothing but the knowledge that it was you who put him there".

Mina lay on the floor with tears staining her cheeks – her whole body was in agony, and her mind was no better off. The idea of Mokuba in a cell made her heart feel as though it was being corroded slowly with acid. She was dragged to her feet, and almost had to be carried to the dining hall. The doors were opened, and Pegasus smiled at her as though she wasn't being paraded to his sight bloody and bruised. "Mina dear, glad you could join me".

She looked up at him with tired eyes as she was shoved harshly into the chair next to him. "I believe that you will find tonight's dinner especially exquisite", he beamed at her.

Her head lulled as she gazed at him, "Why?" she croaked. Mina knew, Pegasus had ordered her beating.

"I am very sorry for what had to be done", he apologised, "but you will see soon enough, there is a greater purpose. It was a very rash and hasty decision as you are about to see".

As if on que, Croquet entered the room with a grim expression plastered on his face. "Master Pegasus, Kemo has just reported in It seems Seto Kaiba has been seen in the tunnels".

Mina gasped _, he was here already?_ She had to fight to stop herself smirking. Pegasus chuckled and took a sip of his wine, "Once again Croque, you report what I already know".

Mina watched as his millennium eye flashed brightly, and Croque bowed, "I bed your pardon, Master".

"You can beg later when you are being punished".

"Huh?"

"Seto Kaiba's presence on the island was not part of my original plan, but perhaps I can turn this to my advantage". Pegasus got up and walked as he spoke, and stopped behind her chair, and smiled darkly as he rested his hands on her shoulders, "and my amusement".

He motioned for her to rise, which was difficult to do with her ankle. Mina wobbled to her feet, and her hands were cuffed as well as her feet. Croque approached her with a cloth gag at the ready. "Sorry ma'am", he mumbled.

"Just get this over with".

She was led by Pegasus to the lower levels of the castle, Mina fiddled relentlessly in the dress, her distrust in Pegasus grew with every step that they took, it was a dungeon constructed as if it were an intricate maze. Was he going to imprison her here, was this her punishment? Before Seto could reach her? Mina did as instructed, walking an arm's length behind him, well, more like a chains length. It was degrading, to be paraded round like a dog in a leash. She had been silenced by a tightly bound gag and weighed down by the cuffs around her ankles. Whatever Pegasus had in store for her, it was clear he wasn't planning on her escaping. He stopped her, and seemed to speak within her mind; _Now dear, do not speak, no matter what you hear, you do not come forward until I signal you_. Pegasus continued to walk, but Mina did as told, and stayed where she was, unable to see the events that were about to unfold.

"Well, well, the brothers Kaiba. Reunited at last". Mina's eyes widened, _Mokuba, Seto_.

"Huh?"

"Bravo, Kaiba. Bravo. I knew nothing would stop you from getting here," Pegasus chided.

"Pegasus" Seto snarled.

"Ah Kaiba, I knew you'd come for Mokuba eventually".

"Oh, you did? Well tell me something Pegasus, did you also foresee what I'm about to do to you for harming my little brother?" he threatened menacingly.

"Actually Kaiba, I predict you won't lay a finger on me", Pegasus smirked,

"And why is that?"

Pegasus smirked darkly, and tugged hard at the chain. Mina grunted, not wanting to so easily comply, but what could she do? He pulled her forward into the light, bloody and bruised and limping on her right leg. Seto's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"Mina!" Mokuba cried out in shock, her condition looked terrible, she looked over at him, almost try and comfort him with her eyes.

"You conniving snake. I should take you down right now for what you've done to her"

Pegasus twirled the chain between his finger and thumb as he answered, "Don't be ridiculous Kaiba boy. In my dungeon, in my castle, in my realm, the only one who makes threats … is me".

Mina fought back viciously as she realised what was about to happen, and Pegasus laugh as he yanked the chain down to bring her to her knees. His millennium eye glowed … with its sights set for Mokuba. He screamed, and Mina struggled against her gag.

Kaiba looked into the cell, "Mokuba?" He lay, lifeless on the ground. Pegasus began snickering and flashed in front of him a duel monsters card … with Mokuba trapped inside.

"You monster!" Seto snarled, "What have you done, what have you done to him?"

"It's just a little magic trick", Pegasus smiled innocently in retort.

"Tell me", Seto repeated, "What have you done?"

"I've ensured your cooperation, for you see, Mokuba's soul is now imprisoned in a place where the locks can't be picked".

"You're mad!"

"And there he will remain, Kaiba boy, until you beat me in a duel", Pegasus mused.

"Duel? With you? Now? Fine. I'll do anything", Seto told him, clearly desperate to save his brother.

"mm-mmm. Not just yet Kaiba. You must first earn the privilege to challenge me, and you can only do that by defeating Yugi in a duel. And if you can't win against him, Mokuba's soul will stay mine forever", Pegasus erupted into laughter, and Mina bowed her head. This was sick, insane, how could she have ever felt even a shred of sympathy for this man? "But don't worry Kaiba boy, how about I throw in a little something – to show that I am a man of my word". He tossed the chain that bound Mina into Kaiba's hands. "She's all yours, after all Mina needs to be punished – she's been a very bad girl – helping Mokuba escape, and interfering in things that should not be meddled in. I can't have things too easy for you".

"What are you saying?" Seto spat.

"To duel Yugi, Mina dear must be present – as a spectator of sorts. Only with conditions, she cannot speak to her friends, say anything to them. She must appear to be a willing and enthusiastic member of team Kaiba", Pegasus smiled, and lowered down, and grabbed her face roughly in his hands, "and if she does not comply with these demands before, throughout, and after the duel, well then, any victory over Yugi will be null and void".

Pegasus erupted into a second fit of manically laughter as he rose to his feet, "Ta ta Mina dear, we shall see each other again soon".

The two were left in the dungeon, almost instantly after Pegasus disappeared from their sight, Seto went about unchaining Mina. She choked with a deep guttering sound as the gag was removed, coughing violently and forcing back tears. Her eyes were fixed on the lifeless body of Mokuba, laying still in the dirt and grit of the cell floor. "He's a monster", she cried out bitterly, "an inhuman monster". Mina knew, after having watched Pegasus rip the soul out of the innocent Mokuba, that she no longer cared if he had been friends with her parents. She was not them, and she despised the wretched man. It was obvious the reason for his strange terms of her release, they were to test her. Who did she forsake? Her friends, or Seto Kaiba. But it was not Kaiba's life on the line, it was Mokuba who was trapped. Mina felt agony even contemplating the child being lost in the Shadow realm. "Did he hurt you?" Seto asked bluntly, however his tone bordered on that of concern. Her hands and feet had been rubbed raw by the chains, and around her mouth was bruising from the tightness of the gag. Mina shuddered, yes Pegasus' goons had done the job of 'roughing her up', but she knew the truth. "Nothing as worse as that sick freak has done to Mokuba", she replied. Her eyes wandered again to the cell. Of all people, she understood the full extent of being trapped in the Shadow Realm, it was not something you came back from unscathed. "I didn't know, I didn't know that Pegasus had caught him, I thought that he was safe…" Mina felt defeated. She had tried to play by Pegasus' rules, sacrificed her dignity to ensure the safety of Mokuba and her friends, and in the end, it was her who was being played. That whole time that she thought Pegasus was giving her the means to leave the island, when really, he was grooming her to be just another piece of bait to use against Seto.

"Mina", Seto called, "Mina what did Pegasus do to Mokuba?" He shook her from her spiralling in her mind.

"He stole his soul", Mina responded shakily. Seto's exterior was cool and calm, but inside, his mind was racing. He wanted nothing more than to tear Maximillion Pegasus limb from limb, but he had no cards to play, no tricks up his sleeve. All he could do, was play blindly into Pegasus' demands. But even Kaiba could see what that man was capable of. There before him, Mina De Noir, once formidable and a force to be reckoned with, now a shaking heap in a silk blue dress, beaten and tired. He gripped her shoulders tightly, "Mina, I will get my brother back, and you need to do your part", he told her sharply. She laughed dryly in response, "Don't you get it?" she spat, "Pegasus doesn't play fair. Even if you beat Yugi, even if you beat him, none of us are ever leaving this castle".

Kaiba growled and pulled Mina to her feet roughly. "No, you don't get it. Pegasus broke you intentionally, messed with your head so that he could eliminate you as a threat. You have to pull yourself together, and not for either of our sakes, but for my brother. Pegasus added you into this just to make things more difficult for me – I can't duel Yugi unless you follow his demands".

It was hardly a comforting speech, but it was what she needed to hear. He was right, and Mina knew that, she couldn't let Pegasus break her – because then she would only be playing further into his hands. "You're right", she muttered.

"You've survived this far, let's see what you are really made of De Noir". Mina looked directly into his eyes, the unnerving glare she had always mistaken for coldness was finally revealed for what it really was; determination. "You're right", she repeated, not really knowing what else she could say.

They began to walk, but Mina could only go so far before she began to struggle. Her feet ached, and every step set them on fire. At first, she gritted her teeth and pressed on through the dark and leering labyrinth, but soon her body began to overpower the will of her mind, and her pace began to slow. "I need a minute", she gasped, almost dropping to her knees.

"We don't have one", Seto snapped, but turned to see Mina desperately trying to keep herself upright. She leaned against the wall for support, and pealed up the hem of her dress to inspect the damage. The raw skin around her ankles were now horribly bruised, the sickly dark purple matched the colour around her wrists and on her cheek. Her left foot had begun to swell. Seto felt a lump come to his throat, Mina had not spoken about what exactly Pegasus' goons had done to her, but clearly they had been thorough. His face softened as he approached her, and asked more gently, "Is it broken?"

"No", Mina answered, " I think it's just twisted". Her head fell as she sucked in a breath. How did things get this bad? She thought her 'adventurous' life had died with her family, and yet there she was, neck deep in a plot of intrigue and certain death. The promises that she had made felt empty, and just that psychological turmoil was enough to send her to the ground. Seto bent on his knee and attempted to examine her ankle, but one graze of his hand caused Mina to bite back a scream and wince in pain. "Well isn't this just spectacular", she groaned.

"Can you walk?" Seto questioned.

"Of course", she grumbled, "Just, help me up". Seto did as requested and slowly helped Mina to her feet. She released herself from his hold. She took a few wobbly steps forward, before she placed too much weight on her ankle. She yelped as she fell, but Seto caught her before she hit the ground. "No, you can't", he told her.

"Well, what do you expect me to do, crawl back?" she whined in annoyance. Seto rolled his eyes as a response, and acting quickly scooped Mina into his arms. Mina cried out loudly in surprise, "Seto!" she protested, but it fell on deaf ears. Her face flushed crimson in embarrassment as she was forced to wrap her arms around his neck for support. He seemed to walk with ease despite the extra weight, and though Mina would not admit it outwardly, she was incredibly thankful to him. He gripped her tightly as they walked in silence, Mina had been too tired to protest any further. Her head rested against his chest, sleep tempting her eyes. She had to stay awake, keep sharp. She focused on her breathing, which was shallow and uneven, that in itself scared her, and so she shifted her attention. Now, Mina tuned in to Kaiba's breathing; even and calm, she could feel his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. She wondered how he could stay so calm, what was his secret?

Croquet was waiting for them as Seto emerged from the dungeons with Mina in his arms. "Follow me please", he told them. Kaiba walked behind him in silence, Mina's eyes fluttering, but she forced herself to stay awake. Croquet escorted them back to Mina's room, were Ruth was waiting. She gasped in horror upon seeing the state of Mina. Croquet grumbled to her, "Clean the girl up, Master's orders".

* * *

She was dressed to perfection, any trace of her previous injuries had all but disappeared. Dressed this time, in what surprised Mina to be her own clothing. _Of course_ , she thought, _there should be no doubt that I am here of my own free will_. Both she and Seto were given ear pieces, to ensure that Mina cooperated with the terms and to give 'guidance'. Pegasus smiled, "Now remember, Yugi boy has one hell of an entourage cheering him on in the wings. You have to be the best cheerleader in the squad". Mina glared, but remained silent with a helpful nudge from Seto. They would both get their chance at Pegasus, soon.

They were left alone in the room. Seto leaned against the wall, shuffling through his duelling deck. Mina set on the chair, resting her ankle. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, yes, she looked more like her old self than ever, but why did she feel like a completely different person? She had to turn away, for fear that terrifying realization would send herself over the edge. Instead, she looked to Kaiba. Even though he tried to hide it, she could see the anxiety etched into his face. Too much depended on the duel with Yugi, Mina understood that perfectly well. "I'm sure you'll do brilliantly", she tried to assure him, but Seto grunted as response, "Getting your cheerleading practice in early I see".

"No, as a matter of fact", she sneered, "it was genuine concern".

"I doubt that. I'm about to face Yugi in a duel. He's your friend, losing this duel costs him the tournament, you hardly want that", he replied sharply.

Mina felt her patience wearing thin, "You honestly think I'm that narrow minded? Or is that just a reflection of yourself? I think I am capable, like any decent human being, to see the difference of choosing between the wounded pride of a friend and the life of another". She turned away from him, furious, after everything, he still had this distorted false perception of her. "I don't understand you. One minute, you are kind to me, the next you treat me as though I have done as much evil to you as Pegasus". Mina's words were bitter, but true, and as she closed her eyes, she spoke quietly "I am beginning to understand that you tolerate me only when I am useful to you".

Seto absorbed her words as he tucked away his deck into the pocket of his long coat. His brow furried, what could he possibly say? She was speaking honestly, he could hear that much. Perhaps, he had misjudged her intentions, but he failed to see how a girl he barely knew could care so much about him or his family; what was in it for her? That one question haunted Seto, maybe she had struck some sort of a deal with Pegasus, or the traitors in his company. But as he looked at her worn face and tired eyes, those options seemed less and less likely, could it have been possibly that she was genuine? He struggled with that notion, if he had learned anything in life, is that people always had ulterior motives. Nobody was genuine. Still, he had obviously hurt her, and Seto had to remember their teamwork in taking down his imposter. Perhaps, he did misjudge her. "Mina", he coughed, trying to find the right words, "The only person I trust is myself, I know that, in your own mind you are trying to help me, but you don't understand what it's like to have people depend on you. I can't put the life of my brother in the hands of someone I don't know –

"You arrogant bastard!" Mina finally snapped, she had pounced to her feet, but wavered a little as her ankle burned beneath her. Her face was red in fury, her arms tightly clenched to her sides. "I can't understand what it's like to have people depend on me? I wasn't born from a test tube, I had a family!" Mina regretted her words as soon as they left her lips. Her anger drained from her body as quickly as it had filled her, and she slumped miserably onto the chair.

Seto was intelligent enough to hear what she didn't say outright. She used the past tense, she _**had**_ a family. That's when Seto finally realised that he was completely wrong about Mina, she was exactly like him … she was an orphan. That's why she took such an immediate protective stance for Mokuba, and risked so much to keep him safe, like Seto, she had a weakness for children in trouble, because she was exactly that. Kaiba stepped forward quietly, and crouched down gently to his knees. "How did it happen?" he asked softly.

"Robbery gone wrong", Mina croaked as a response, "They were working late – at the museum. They mustn't have expected them to be there. Cut the alarm … went to work … found my parents and". She didn't have the strength to finish. The ending was obvious. Four months was not a long time, their deaths, still so raw in her mind. Mina was a girl in mourning.

Silence fell between them, before Seto finally spoke; "Car accident".

Mina raised her head, face still red and tears stinging her cheeks, "What?"

Seto coughed uncomfortably, "My parents, died in a car accident when I was a kid, Mokuba and I ended up in an orphanage".

This revelation shocked Mina completely. She had never stopped to wonder, why Mokuba's older brother was his guardian, it had never phased her. "I'm, I'm sorry".

In that moment, both could drop their barriers. Always having to put on a brave face for someone else, always being the person to fix everything and to make everything alright. Together, in that cramped room, they could show what they really were; two teenagers, terrified out of their wits. Mina's constant feeling of isolation had departed, there, in the person that she loathed did she find someone who could understand what she was going through. In an act of impulse, she wrapped her arms around a shocked Seto, and hugged him tight. There was nothing suggestive in the gesture, merely a scared girl with no idea what to do. Kaiba didn't know how to react in the situation. Mina's actions had taken him by surprise, but rather than push her away, he felt some comfort, and wrapped a hand around to support her back as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. "When does it stop hurting?" she asked in a whisper. Kaiba sighed, "I'll let you know when I find out".

"Oh my, how very touching".

Kaiba growled, and Mina tensed. He brought them both to their feet, keeping Mina behind him. Pegasus stood in the doorway with a ridicules grin plastered on his face, "Simply darling, I dare say that you two were having a moment", he cooed.

"Go to hell Pegasus", Kaiba snarled, furious that he had seen him in such a vulnerable state. It would not happen again.

"Please, don't mind me, who be I to stand in the way of young love?" Pegasus continued to taunt them, "Hmm, and here was little old me thinking that you two hated each other, well, they know what they say; fine line between love and hate".

Kaiba had kept a hand against Mina's back, and it tensed in anger. "What do you want you slime?" he spat.

"Careful Kaiba boy", he warned, "I can still take little Mina away from you, easy peasy". Seto for a moment thought of the harsh cruelties Mina had been suffered to endure, and almost shuddered, like he would let that sicko get his hands on her again.

"And, what I want, is a moment alone with little Wilhelmina", he smiled, and his millennium eye glinted towards her. Mina's heart raced, and she stepped forward, but Kaiba tried to rear her back. "It's okay", she assured him, "What more can he do to me?"

Pegasus gestured for Kaiba to leave, and he did so with great reluctance. As he passed Pegasus he threatened menacingly, "So much as touch her, and you'll regret it".

Alone, Pegasus walked closer to Mina, and she took up the defensive. "Easy Mina dear, I am truly sorrow for the suffering that you had to endure, but trust me when I say that it was for the greater good".

"Bite me", she hissed in response.

"Hmm, I see you have ignored my warnings, does little Mina have a crush on Kaiba boy, such a shocking twist", he smirked.

"What the hell do you even care?" Mina spat, she would not degrade herself by answering him. Of course, she did not have romantic feelings for Seto Kaiba, that would have been ridicules, wouldn't it? "For your own protection, my dear, god forbid you end up with such a man, how unhappy and miserable you would be", he tutted.

"What is it you want Pegasus, I doubt you asked to see me alone to give me relationship advice", she snapped, growing impatient.

"Just thought I'd even the odds of the game", he smiled. That smile unnerved Mina, like a lion, assured of bringing down his kill. "You see, to choose to side with Kaiba boy, I realize now was far too easy a choice. Yes, your friends are dear to you, but that is nothing compared to a life of a child hanging in the balance, so I thought I would make things more interesting".

"What joy", Mina rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Yes, you see, Mokuba's soul is not the only in my possession", he grinned darkly. Mina's heart skipped a beat as Pegasus removed a duel monsters card from his blazer pocket. He flashed the image in front of her. "Recognize this man?"

Mina scanned the picture, it was of an old man, but she didn't know him. "No, I don't", she answered dryly.

"This man, is Solomon Moto, the Grandfather of Yugi Moto".


	8. Chapter 8 - When you're all used up

_**Chapter Eight – When you're all used up**_

Mina tried to keep her face expressionless, but inside, inside she knew that she was defeated. Before her choice had been perfectly simple; save Mokuba – now if she accomplished that, she would be condemning Yugi's grandfather to the Shadow realm. Pegasus smirked as he tucked the card away. Mina licked her dry lips, "Why?" she croaked, "why are you doing this?"

Pegasus rolled his eyes and replied with a laugh, "Oh Mina, don't you think that question is becoming rather tedious?"

"No" she answered, trying to remain calm, "No I don't think it is, not when I'm asking. Please Pegasus, for once just level with me. I understand, you want Yugi's millennial puzzle – and Kaiba's company, you have an agenda and I can understand that. But why Pegasus, why the excess cruelty?" Mina was tired – tired of everything she had experienced, she just wanted it to stop.

Pegasus smiled with a raised eyebrow, "Mina dear I understand your confusion, but please know that everything I do –

"You do with purpose", Mina interrupted cynically, "I'm sorry Pegasus but I am sick of the same ambiguous drab that you keep spewing out – I doubt that you would answer my parents with such crap – can't you warrant me the same curtesy?"

Pegasus folded his arms in response, debating what the girl had said. "Well dearie, aren't you just a little trooper", he laughed, "But alas, I can't deny such sound logic. It's true my methods may seem, as you put it cruel, but as you, of all people should know – tough means is the only way to get what you need in life".

Mina laughed dryly, "Jesus how did my parents ever associate with you! Use cruel methods to achieve your means, they would have never stood for such barbarism!" her face was red with anger as Pegasus' smile refuse to waver. "Mina my dear, I am beginning to worry that you never knew your parents as well as you think you did, and to be honest, don't you think you are being a little hypocritical?"

Her lips drew into a thin line, Mina refused to humour him with a response. Her head bowed, and Pegasus knew that he had won. "Well Mina dear, you are free to make whatever decision you choose – the strapping young Kaiba and his dear little brother, or innocent little Yugi and his loving grandfather, it is all down to you". With that, he reached into his pocket and retrieved ten little gold stars, he took Mina's hand and dropped them into her grasp, "Be a darling and give these to Kaiba boy, he'll need them to challenge Yugi to a duel".

She was escorted back to her room, Kaiba stood up immediately when she entered with Pegasus on arm. He halted her, and whispered menacingly into her ear, "Now no mention to Kaiba about little Yugi's predicament". Mina looked up at him stony eyed, and walked forward without saying a word. "Ta ta children, now remember, play by the rules you two", he smiled cheerily, "Also I'd hurry up if I were you, Yugi and his friends are almost at the gates!"

Pegasus left practically skipping, Mina gritted her teeth as Kaiba approached her. "What did he do?" he asked grimly.

Mina looked up, still totally emotionless, "Nothing", she answered and raised up her hand to give him the star chips, "Here, you'll need these to challenge Yugi to a duel", she dropped them into his hands, "and when you get to challenge Pegasus, beat him by whatever means possible – and get Mokuba the hell of this godforsaken island".

Kaiba simply nodded as a response, and saw no need to comment on her almost foreboding reply. Mina readjusted her earpiece, "Well let's get this over with".

They stood outside the gates to the Duelist Castle. Mina leaned against the side with her head hung low, her hair fell in its normal wavy tendrils, hiding her face in shame. Every second that past felt like a year to wait, borrowed time before she would have to betray her friends, and play along with Pegasus' spectacle.

"You'd think someone as rich as Pegasus would put in an elevator". She heard them approach in good spirits, and so she didn't bother to lift her head. She knew opposite her Kaiba was standing firm, neither of them felt in the mood for talking, besides, just as Pegasus put it as he spoke into their ear pieces "The curtains have risen and let the show begin!"

"Hey guys look", she heard Tristan call, "You're not gonna believe who's blockin' our way into the castle".

"It's Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What the heck is he doing here, and who's the chick next to him?" Joey asked, puzzled. _Here we go_.

Mina raised her head sheepishly, her hair falling back to reveal her identity. "Mina!" Sarah gasped, "Guys it's Mina!"

"I can't let you pass Yugi", Kaiba spoke quickly, perhaps to save her dignity, but must likely to get the duel over with as quickly as possible.

Yugi answered him firmly, but kept his eyes locked with Mina's as he spoke, she could see the hurt in them, but knew that she had to remain strong, and stay silent. "I've won ten star chips, so stand aside".

"You may have won enough star chips to qualify for the Duelist Kingdom playoffs Yugi, but I can't allow you to face Pegasus. He's mine" Kaiba replied gruffly, both he and Mina found lying extremely distasteful, this charade was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Mina kept her lips drawn into a thin line, and her stare cold, at one moment, she locked gazes with Sarah, who looked as though her friend had literally stabbed her in the back. Kaiba continued, "You and I are going to have one final duel. You will lose, and I will win. The winds of change are blowing, Yugi Muto". Mina couldn't help but roll her eyes at the dramatic theatrics, but after all, this was all for Pegasus' entertainment.

"Oh, he's so smug up there!" Téa huffed, "And what on earth is Mina doing up there, with him!"

"Yeah Mina, come down from there!" Joey called, but as much as it broke her heart, she looked away.

"Step aside Kaiba!" Yugi called again.

"Not until you agree to duel me", Kaiba warned. They both flinched as they felt their earpieces fire into life, "Good show so far you two, very convincing. Mina dear, stand up straight, look all tough and deadly – put the pressure on Yugi to agree to Kaiba's terms, after all, you and I know you could take them all down with very little effort". His words were saturated in sarcasm, with a grunt, Mina complied, and stood to full height next to Seto.

"I'm not duelling you, I don't have to", Yugi replied sharply. _At least you aren't a cocky idiot,_ Mina thought, but again was that fair? Kaiba was stuck in the same situation that she was, playing the cocky idiot was the only way he could justify his actions. "So", Seto jibed, "No longer confident your so-called 'Heart of the Cards' can help you win, or are you afraid you can't beat me without Exodia?" Mina had to resist the urge to lash out, she had to remind herself, Kaiba must somehow get Yugi to duel him, if that will be achieved through taunting him, then so be it. "That's it, isn't it Yugi? You're just afraid that you can't beat me a second time, you coward".

"You back off. He doesn't have to prove anything, and Mina, why are you helping him, he isn't your friend, we are!" Teá protested.

"Aw, you want a duel, smart mouth? I'll take you. Come on, let's duel!" Joey growled.

"Mina, show a bit of support, bite back against the nay Sayers", Pegasus instructed, "repeat after me –

"I thought he beat you already", Mina repeated as Pegasus spoke, "Hardly entertaining to see Seto crush you for the second time". Her words were horrid, and Pegasus knew it as he laughed through the earpiece.

The group gasped at her cruel remark, but Seto chuckled. "Hey don't you laugh!" Joey attempted to charge forward, but Tristan and the white-haired teen held him back. "Joey, down boy!" Tristan restrained him.

"Don't forget when you battled him before, he slaughtered you", the white-haired teen warned him.

"Like you two could do any better", Teá snapped at the pair.

"Huh?" Kaiba muttered as he gazed at Joey's gloved hand, it was filled with star chips. "Ha! I can't believe the little barking Chihuahua already has ten star chips. You earn them yourself, or did Yugi throw you a few bones?"

Mina's eyes widened in fury and she had to physically hold herself back, she glared at him, but Kaiba refused to acknowledge that he'd gone too far – and Pegasus had to make things worse, "Quite humorous Kaiba boy, how about a chuckle Mina?"

She bit her cheek, but laughed anyway, although it was dry and short.

"Err, don't call me a Chihuahua!" Joey snarled.

Kaiba laughed cruelly, "Don't let him snap his chain. Mina's right, there's no challenge in humiliating you again Joey. There's only one player who has ever beaten me at Duel Monsters, and that's Yugi. You said you won by tapping into the heart of the cards, and for a long time I didn't know what that meant, but now I think I do, and it took Pegasus to show me, I finally have a reason to put my heart in the cards". Mina looked up, was, was he showing remorse? She watched him fiddle with a card shaped locket around his neck … Just like the one that Mokuba wore. She felt herself soften, it was her, not Kaiba who was losing sight of what they were fighting for … everything he did he did for his family – and that was the angle he was playing, instead of mocking Yugi, he was almost … thanking him.

"Yugi", the white-haired boy gasped, "You can't accept this duel."

"You've already earned enough star chips to get into the castle", Teá pleaded with him.

"I've changed", Seto told him, "I deserve a rematch. Give me a chance to play you now, Yugi. Let me play you for the right reasons". It was that sentence above all others that took Mina completely off guard, increasingly she found it difficult not to sympathise with Kaiba, had she genuinely gotten him wrong? Her memory took her back to that night at the mansion, he wasn't being mean for the sake of it – he was clearly just a big brother who had been worried to near death over his sibling – wouldn't she have reacted the exact same way? Overwhelming guilt overtook the young girl, and she found her exterior cracking as her gaze softened.

Mina gasped suddenly, the others couldn't see it, but her own shadow necklace allowed her to see the shift – to see the spirit of Yugi's puzzle taking possession of his body. "Kaiba", he announced, "I accept you duel, we will see what you have really learned. You just name the place".

Kaiba smirked, "Our duelling field has already been prepared, follow me". Mina walked next to him, limping slightly as the others followed behind. They entered the castle, and made their way to the roof in silence. Once outside, Both Kaiba and Yugi took their positions, and Mina was left to stand with her friends as spectators. She remained silent, as she was ordered, and prayed eagerly for the duel to finish as quickly as possible.

"Alright Yugi, here's the deal. We'll each wager five star chips on this duel, and the winner will be the only one who earns the right to enter the main castle", Seto spoke.

"Done", Yugi agreed, "five star chips". They both tossed them in the air and Seto spoke again, "We'll use my dual-disk system", and he threw Yugi a Disk, "Insert your shuffled deck into the card-recognition slot. Life points automatically set to two thousand".

"Take him!" Joey cheered, "You did it once Yugi, so we know that you can do it again!".

"Yeah!"

"That's right!" The others followed in suite. Mina on the other hand locked gazes with Kaiba, and discreetly mouthed the words, 'for Mokuba'.

"Alright, are you ready to duel Kaiba?" Yugi called.

"This is it Yugi", he warned as response, "Whoever wins faces Pegasus – and whoever loses, well, you'll be left a broken man".

"We'll see who gets Broken, Kaiba, I will defeat you once and for all", Yugi shot back. The trash talking seemed a bit much, but Mina crossed her arms tightly across her chest as she spied on. This, Yami Yugi, was a lot more confident than the real one – and Mina felt concerned, it was only logical to assume that this spirit must have been a duelist in the original shadow games – not someone to be messed with, she just hoped that Kaiba was a good enough duelist as his reputation claimed him to be.

They both growled, and shouted out in union, "Let's duel!"

Kaiba went first, and threw his duel disk forcibly to the ground, "I play Ryu-Kishin in attack mode!" Mina gasped as the Monster was brought to life in front of them, after all, she had never actually seen a duel before – she had assumed that you simply played with cards on a table, now she understood not just the hype, but the seriousness of a duel – Kaiba's technology had basically regenerated the shadow games!

"Look the cards!" Téa exclaimed.

"They're holograms, just like the monsters!" Joey added, now Mina felt genuine panic, this was all too like the Shadow games, how had she never seen this before?

It was Yugi's turn, "On your guard", he growled, "I play curse of dragon in attack mode!"

Mina remained fixed in a state of shock and fear, how had her parents never made the connection either, it appeared that Pegasus had – all too well. It explained why he wanted Kaiba's company, with that sort of technology he could easily use it to combine the magic of the millennium items – he would be all powerful.

Kaiba laughed, "Well done. A formidable card Yugi, and a play I would expect from a duelist of your calibre".

"Don't patronise me", Yugi snapped.

"Yugi, I know from playing you that you're a talented duelist, but you're just not as good as I am. Listen up only one duelist is gonna challenge Pegasus and that's me!" _Okay now he's just ripping it_ , Mina thought annoyingly, _but hey, I assume you have to be confident in your ability to hold your own in a duel._

"Wrong", Yugi growled.

"Then attack and find out", Seto jibed, "What's the matter Yugi, no faith in your monster?"

"You'll see", Yugi retaliated, "He's mightier than yours. Go, curse of dragon! Attack Ryu-Kishin! Dragon flame". Mina found herself stepping back as flames engulfed the dueling field and Kaiba's monster was no more. "There", Yugi sneered, "Ryu-Kishin is no more".

"Hmm", Kaiba mused, " You're good, but oh so predictable. Don't you think I expected that attack? And once again you've played right into my hands, Yugi".

Mina felt a smirk sneak it's way across her lips, _I cannot deny, he is clever, I can see where this is headed, he wanted Yugi to attack him, it was just a ploy_.

"He's bluffing", "You already got Kaiba on the ropes, go on Yugi!" Joey called in support.

"I wouldn't be so sure", Mina muttered under her breath.

"It's not a bluff", Kaiba assured them confidently, "As you will all soon see". He smirked as he drew his card, "I play swordstalker!" he called and the beast emerged, "The swordstalker gathers the life-force of a fallen ally, raising his own attack power by 20%, watch".

"My Kaiba boy good show, but I must say you are being very chauvinistic, not trying to impress the audience, are we?" Pegasus laughed in their ears. Mina ignored him, besides, if that was the case, she can't deny that it was working, if there is anything that she can respect it is when someone is tactful. He sacrificed his own monster to create an even more powerful one, much more than Yugi's curse of dragon. "Attack now, swordstalker! Vengeance strike!"

However, it seemed that the spirit of the puzzle had already been well prepared. He had used a magic card to swap the curse of dragon for the strongest monster in his hand – the dark magician.

"Alright!" Joey shouted out, "Hey Kaiba, Yugi put the moves on you again" But surprisingly, he turned to Mina, "Hey come on Mina, not too late to switch back to your real friends, view's much better from the winning side".

Before Pegasus could instruct her to, Mina quickly responded, "Oh I know it is, that's why I'm staying put".

"Ooh Mina dear, I didn't know that you had it in you!" Pegasus chuckled, "better than what I had planned".

Kaiba chuckled under his breath, still smirking. "If those fools only knew what I had in store".

* * *

The duel had continued, and although he had basically brought Yugi to his knees, Kaiba was now on the retreat. For the first time since the duel had begun, Mina genuinely feared that Kaiba might lose. If only he knew, Yugi did have an advantage – the power of a millennium item was no joke, Kaiba would need one himself just to have a fair chance. The spirit had figured out a way to beat Kaiba's powerful Blue eyes ultimate dragon – a monster she had never actually seen before, and when she finally did, she had to admit that she was a bit awestruck. But now the dragon was weakened and all seemed lost, an option that was inconceivable to Mina. Then, Seto spoke darkly, "Yugi, it can't end this way. If I don't defeat you in this duel, Pegasus will keep Mokuba prisoner forever. I can't let that happen. And even though I don't have a card that can keep you from attacking, I think I still have a strategy that will stop you in your tracks".

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, and even Mina couldn't decipher any logic in his words.

"I'm going to force your hand and win this battle Yugi". With that, Kaiba began to walk backwards. Everyone, including Mina, were utterly confused. Joey snickered, "Looks more like retreating to me".

But Seto didn't stop, he continued to walk, getting closer and closer to the roof's edge. Joey's eyes widened, "Is this a trick?"

Mina's heart lurched into her mouth, barely able to believe to believe what she had witnessed. Seto remained on the ledge, just looking at him made her feel ill, knowing the heights that were just behind him, and the large drop down into the sea below. "Kaiba! Stop this!" Yugi called out. She looked towards Yugi, there was no possible way that he could make his move. Would a five-thousand-year-old spirit spare Seto from the fall? She remained standing, her heart beating so erratically she thought it might burst from her chest. "What's Kaiba up to now, does he think this cheap stunt's gonna keep Yugi from winning the match and saving his grandpa?" Joey questioned angrily.

"Your move Yugi" Kaiba spoke, "You can attack my blue eyes again and wipe out my remaining life points, but if you do, the resulting shock waves might cause me to lose my balance".

"Don't tempt me!" The Yami Yugi sneered, and Mina's anxiety increased.

"My fate is completely in your hands Yugi. You'll decide this duel, one way or another, of course if you don't surrender, I might be hurt, you wouldn't want that, would you?" Kaiba gave Yugi his ultimatum.

"Stop it Kaiba, you know this is dangerous!" Téa cried out, "Mina please, tell him!". She turned to face her friend, Mina knew that her terrified countenance gave her position away, she was utterly powerless to do anything.

"Ah, Kaiba's bluffing", Joey snapped, "Come on drop this cheap ploy and get down from that ledge and play fair, you know that Yugi doesn't wanna hurt you!"

"He knows", the boy Mina know knew to be called Bakura told them, "He is counting on Yugi to surrender".

"But", Joey wavered, "He can't do that, if he loses to Kaiba he won't get into the castle".

"I'm warning you Kaiba, do not push me too far, I must win to rescue my grandfather", Yugi told him.

"And I must win this duel to rescue Mokuba – the difference is, I am willing to risk everything to do it. You know I can stand up here all day Yugi, and I'm certain you won't make any attack for fear that you might knock me off, even though you know by not attacking, you give up the only chance you have to save your grandpa" Kaiba replied.

"You're both insane!" Mina finally broke in anger. Everyone turned in shock to face her. Seto growled, but technically Mina had not broken her rules, she was addressing him, not her friends. She glared at him, "This is exactly what Pegasus wants and you know it".

Kaiba shook his head and continued, "I have the advantage over you, for in my case there is nothing holding me back".

They continued to play like that – with Kaiba standing on the ledge, and when it came to Yugi's turn, it seemed the spirit was in control. The Celtic guardian began his attack, and Mina could not stand by idle any longer. "Yugi, don't!" Mina sprinted forward, desperate to stop his attack. Her eyes went wide in fear. She had already bore witness to Seto falling over a cliff once, she doubted that he would be so lucky a second time. Téa joined her in her sprint, Mina shared a despairing look, but the inevitable did not come. Yugi cried out suddenly, and fell to his knees. Mina faltered before stopping, but Téa continued to run to him. Mina guessed that the real Yugi had somehow managed to regain control, and stopped the attack. Mina knew, she should have been more concerned about Yugi, she should have torn out the wretched earpiece and run to her friends, the deal was over and she had played her part. But she knew that it was impossible, she had to be sure that Seto was alright. She spun on her heels to see him, Kaiba stepped off the ledge coolly, totally complacent about the fact he had just put his life on the line. Her brain lost control of her body, Mina's bleeding heart took up command. They locked gazes, and she bolted forward, instinctively throwing her arms around Seto and embraced him tightly. She almost knocked him off his feet, this second expression of emotion was an even bigger shock than the first. The duel was finished, Kaiba knew that Mina was no longer bound to Pegasus' rules, yet there she was, coming to his aid of her own free will. She gasped in relief that he was safe, and exhaled a breath she didn't know that she had been holding. "You're insane, you could have been killed", she hissed, hugging him tightly in the irrational fear that he would climb back on the ledge. Kaiba smirked to himself, returning the gesture, "still cheerleading I see", this time there was no malice in his voice, it could have even have been mistaken as being playful. Mina laughed shakily, adrenaline still pumping through her system. "You ass", she shot in response. They broke apart, for the first time in forever Mina smiled brightly, finally having a reason to do so. She moved to take out her earpiece, but a burst of white noise stopped her, they both flinched, Kaiba hearing it too, then, Pegasus' sinister voice; "Now, now, the duel may be over but the game is not. Mina's rules still apply". Mina cursed under her breath, a despairing look now etched upon her face. What else could Pegasus possibly accomplish? A dry lump rose in her throat as the answer came to her. _He is still testing me to see if I will betray Seto for my friends_. "Pegasus, you snake", Kaiba hissed quietly.

"Careful Kaiba boy. Now, the two of you look happy, you did win after all". The teenagers obeyed grimly, and made their way towards Yugi and the others. "Come now, a bit more emotion than that. Kaiba, you've beaten Yugi, your arch rival. And Mina, you should be filled with admiration, basking in the glow of your champion". Pegasus' sickening words made her stomach churn, Kaiba grunted harshly in response, but complied, he moved closer to Mina, "sorry", he mumbled as he cast an arm around her shoulders. "We've gotten this far, we can't back out now", Kaiba warned her, "for Mokuba".

"For Mokuba", she agreed, and allowed herself to relax into his grip.

"Mina, Mina!" Sarah ran forward in shock, finally able to reach her friend. Mina had been missing for days without a trace, and now she appeared, arm in arm with Seto Kaiba. The entire group was alarmed by the development, after all, they did not know the truth behind the scene. "Remember dear Wilhelmina, be content with silence", Pegasus reminded her. Sarah stood in front of the pair, "Mina we've been worried sick, what the hell are you doing here … with him?" She reached out to take the hand of her friend, but Mina, as much as he wanted to embrace her, had to remind herself of what was at stake. _Forgive me Sarah_. She flinched back into Seto, who repositioned his hand to pull her further into him. Sarah drew back, utterly confounded. "Mina, what's wrong, what are you doing?"

Mina had to look away, for fear her tears would give her away. "Aw, help her Kaiba boy, looks like little Wilhelmina is getting a bit emotional".

"Clearly, she doesn't want to speak to you", he snapped harshly. By then the entire group of teenagers had come forward, united around a shaken Yugi. Mina shrunk further and further into Seto, she felt a figure worse than Judas, turning her back on her friends. "What'd yah mean she doesn't want to speak to us, she's our friend!" Joey growled, stepping forward.

"Yeah what gives, it looks to me like she isn't exactly standing there because she wants to, why can't she speak?" Tristan demanded. Seto growled under his breath at the insult, but Mina looking up at him with pleading eyes was enough to keep him restrained.

"Mina, please, talk to us, what's wrong?" Sarah begged, tears pricking her eyes as her best friend appeared to coldly reject her. Mina's heart was breaking, she now understood perfectly. Pegasus' testing was rigorous. He was putting through every degree of torment to break her; physical, psychological …. And now emotional. He wanted eagerly for her to forsake Seto, and he would play on any dirty trick to make her do it. Seto held her tightly to mask her tears, it would hardly be convincing if they saw her as a sobbing mess beside him. "I said she doesn't want to speak to you losers", he barked, losing his patience. Mina retaliated, jabbing him with her fingernails, she knew that he was trying to help her, but that did not excuse disrespecting her friends.

"Losers", Joey exclaimed, "coming from you, yah cheat. You would have never beat Yugi if you hadn't pulled a fast one".

Their earpieces whizzed, "This is getting tedious, I'm bored to tears. Mina dear, be affectionate and tell Kaiba boy that you don't want to be there. Make it cute. Then Kaiba, ready to oblige, lead the two of you inside".

Mina nodded, at least this torture would be over. She raised her free hand which trembled fiercely, she let her finger tips graze the skin of his neck, "Seto I don't want to be here anymore", it took everything to try to mask the total despair in her voice, she tried to sound affectionate, loving, but even she doubted the believability of her 'performance'. "You can do better than that", Pegasus tutted. Mina panicked, what more could she do? But, it was that moment it clicked. Pegasus' language: be affectionate, your champion, protect her … Pegasus wanted them to act like they were, _**involved**_ with each other. That was the ultimate test; could she pretend to feel that way about him, could she put herself through that? Pegasus was pushing her, testing her limits to see how far he could go. Mina looked up at Kaiba, searching his face to see if he had picked up on what Pegasus was implying. If there was any indication of that revelation, he hid it well. Her throat went dry … could she go through with it? "I'm waiting", Pegasus chuckled, thinking he had finally defeated her. Mina told herself firmly; _I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me fail_.

"Come on Seto, let's go … you did wonderfully in the duel … I'm, so proud of you", Mina smiled, trying to draw upon the feelings of relief she had felt just moments before, for courage. Kaiba looked at her strangely, but nothing could have prepared him for what followed. She harnessed her temporary bravery, and leaned up quickly, and kissed him.

Everyone was shocked at the spectacle, no one more so than Seto himself. The moment her lips connected with his, he understood Pegasus' command, _you can do better than that_. He had been egging her on to do something totally out of her character. Her lips were soft despite the fact she was constantly gnawing at them, her kiss was sweet and simplistic, and totally took him by surprise. Of course, he very quickly got over his shock, and returned the gesture. He pressed his lips harder against hers, and felt a pang of guilt as he resented himself for enjoying the kiss, knowing how painful it must have been for her. But Mina seemed surprisingly relaxed as she met his intensifying and urgent pace, still with her fingertips grazing against his neck. Finally, although it seemed like forever, but in truth had only been a few minutes, Mina broke them apart. She looked up at him, almost as if to apologise for her actions, she felt foolish and humiliated, but that was the point, wasn't it? Pegasus wanted to humiliate her. Seto composed himself, and once more wrapped his arm around her waist, leading them to make their way off the roof.

Kaiba kept them walking at a fast back until they were inside. If Mina's mood had been low before, it was nothing compared to how she felt then. They were given access by Pegasus' goons, and under the shelter of the castle walls, Mina was finally able to speak freely. She wept bitterly and broke free of Seto's grasp. "Damn!" she screamed in a terrible rage, and punched the wall closest to her. Seto acted quickly and grabbed her clenched fist before she could do herself more damage. However, he had underestimated the girl, who had never demonstrated her real strength before. Her dormant instincts kicked into life as she grabbed onto the middle of Seto's arm, she countered his weight, and in fast movements twisted his arm behind he's back, flinging him to the ground. She raked through her hands in fury, she had played by his rules, and instead of helping anyone, she had just become Pegasus' bitch. "Mina calm down!" Seto snapped as she continued manically kicking and punching the wall. Tears flowed freely, she stopped giving a damn, she was sick of Pegasus' games, she was sick of it all. "Mina!" he growled again and managed to grab hold of her shoulders and forced her to face him. "Mina, you need to stop, you're just giving him the reaction that he wants!" Kaiba tried to reason with her. Mina finally found herself calming down, and with that came an irrefutable sadness of her situation. Her head fell, and the tears continued to fall, "I just can't, I can't deal with this psychopath's games anymore!" she cried out.

"I know", Kaiba nodded, "we just have to get through one more duel". They were both escorted back to the room in which Mina had been staying in. Ruth came and went, apparently, the luxury of wearing her own clothes had been a fleeting one, once more she was forced to wear one of Cecilia's extravagant dresses, a pink one, embroided with roses. Her hair was curled and pulled away from her face with rose shaped clips. She felt sick, once again she was Pegasus' puppet, his to dress up and to command. Ruth reapplied her makeup and removed her trademark eyeliner. It was clear that Ruth had been forbade to speak by Pegasus, and so worked in a sombre silence. Kaiba was not permitted to leave the room, and instead had to face the wall standing whilst Mina undressed. She yelped when the heavy fabric grazed against her ankle. Ruth left Mina looking as perfect as a porcelain China doll. "You can look now", Mina told Kaiba miserably, dropping herself onto the bed, her hand fiddled with one of the curls.

"Why does he have you get dressed like that?" Kaiba asked.

"My best bet so far is psychological torture", Mina replied and turned on her side, "So when's the big showdown with Pegasus?"

"It's in a few hours", he answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just like him to drag things out", She laughed sarcastically, "I think that's how he gets his kicks". She raised her head, "Sorry about your hand", she mumbled.

"I don't blame you", he muttered, "Why didn't you go to your friends?" he asked abruptly.

"Are you being serious?" she jibed, "You heard Pegasus, if I didn't comply he would have denied your chance to duel him and lock me up again".

"No", Kaiba shook his head, "Before that. When the duel had just finished. You had run to stop Yugi, instead of going to him you came back, why is that?

Mina paused for a moment, why had she done that? Yugi was clearly hurt and she had abandoned him … for Seto Kaiba. She thought on her answer, even Mina wasn't sure if it was right. "You scared me when you walked on to the ledge", she tried to answer honestly, "I was relieved when the duel was over".

"Even if that meant that Yugi lost", Kaiba continued.

"Yes", Mina nodded.

"And you don't agree that it was a dirty trick that I pulled?" Seto asked.

"Oh, it was a dirty tactic", Mina scoffed, but then softened, "but I would have done the exact same thing – maybe worse".

"It'll all be worth it once I have Mokuba back and I get to tear Pegasus a knew one", Kaiba sighed, sitting on the opposite end of the bed.

"Hah, get in line – I'll leave you what's left of him", she growled, and looked up to see Seto once more fiddling with his locket. She sat up slowly, Kaiba's head fell low as he buried it in his hands. She reached out her hand, and calmly began to rub his back, "It's alright", she soothed, "You'll get him back, you will get him home". Mina could honestly say that she knew what it was like to be in his situation, and she knew how torturous it could be. He did not answer her, instead he raised his head and looked into her eyes. Mina could see him searching her face, and she knew what he was hoping to find. A flicker of emotion that might even vaguely suggest some affection for him. She knew that Seto had to remain strong, it was the only way that he could stand a chance in beating Pegasus. If she could help, then maybe it was time to put old grievances aside. She dipped her chin up, and Kaiba responded immediately this time, He pressed his lip to hers, soft and gentle at first. Mina allowed her eyes to flutter close, and rested a hand against his cheek. She felt Seto's arm snake around her waist, and pull her forward roughly. Mina gasped against him, but quickly adjusted herself, she was now straddling him, and her hands entangled into his hair to keep her balance. He deepened the kiss, pulling her as close as their bodies would allow it. Mina felt clumsy and awkward, but she tried to push those thoughts away, she focused on his heartbeat instead. Much more erratic than usual, she had grown accustomed to Seto rarely losing his composure. Mina felt pulses of energy surging through her body as he moved his hands towards her hips, grasping them firmly. Mina found a new force more powerful than her heart or her head, it was the feeling that was surging through her veins, that feeling that was driving her towards him and made her limbs feel weak. It was lust.

Her hands left his hair of their own accord, no longer content with remaining idle. They made their way to the bare skin of his neck, and from there down to his shoulders. Seto broke them apart, both breathless with eyes wide in alarm. They knew internally that they couldn't question, or even acknowledge what was happening, they just took it for what it was in the present. Teenagers fooled around all the time, why did this have to be different? Mina felt a surprising impatience at the loss of contact, and she crashed his lips back onto his. She felt Seto smirk against her lips, but she didn't care, and he didn't seem to either, especially not as his hands became wayward, manoeuvring their way up the length of her body, coming dangerously close to her chest. The kissed was deepened, and Mina almost felt enslaved by it. Somewhere in the very back of her mind that was still thinking rational, she cursed her lust, she cursed the fact that she enjoyed kissing him. But those thoughts seemed to shrink and shrink with every second that passed. Then, as she found herself being lost, a new sensation almost pushed her over the edge. Seto's hands had skilfully reached her shoulders, and had begun to slowly brush the straps of her dress off her. Warning bells went off in her mind, no, she couldn't go that far, she didn't even know him. Mina tensed up and broke the kiss a second time. Kaiba thought nothing of it, and as Mina caught her breath, he dipped his head, pressing kisses against her lower jaw, leaving a trail down her neck. _That's not playing fair_ , she thought bitterly, but still she gave in. Once more her fingers raked through his hair. _I should stop this, why aren't I stopping this?_ An even deadlier thought popped into her mind, maybe she needed it just as much as he did. After everything she had been through, not just her time spent on Duelist Kingdom, but the past events of the last four months. All that build-up of emotions had finally found a release. A moan unwillingly left her parted lips as he continued to taunt her. She felt that urgent impatience rising once more, "Seto…", she mumbled and finally had enough of his teasing her. She pulled at his locks to raise his head as she sparked the kiss back into life. This time, Mina grew in confidence, and abandoned the world of reality and rational thinking. She peeled back his long coat from his shoulders, and tossed it to one of the far corners of the room. Her bold actions intrigued Kaiba, and only fuelled his own urgency. Mina didn't stop, her fingers found their way to the top of his shirt, and at a rapid pace began undoing the buttons. She practically tore it from his body and cast it aside. The only thing she could think about was the pleasure she was feeling, how it made everything else disappear. Kaiba reached for her dress once more, and this time Mina helped him remove it from her own body, and it fell it a peach pink puddle on the floor. Mina suddenly felt exposed, wearing nothing but her underdress as Seto let his hands drop to her thighs, he grabbed her tight, and lowered her gently onto the bed, mindful of her ankle. The passionate kiss was interrupted again for the two to regain their breath, Mina dipped her head up, placing gentle pecks on his lips as her hands explored his exposed chest, down his abdomen. She reached for his belt as their kiss was reunited with an even deeper want than before.

It was a loud knock that brought them back to reality. They broke apart and listened in silence, another knock on the door. Seto groaned, burying his head into the crook of her neck as slowly the two remembered where they were, why they were there, and who they are. Mina De Noir and Seto Kaiba; enemies. "Master Pegasus wants to see Seto Kaiba", the gruff voice was unmistakable, Kemo. Seto raised his head, Mina looked anxious and worried beneath him. "It's alright", he assured her, "I won't be long".

"Don't let him mess with you", she warned him, and out of compulsion she leant up, and planted a gente kiss on his lips. But it seemed that with Seto it could never just remain that way. One arm was positioned next to her to support himself, and his free hand he used to keep her head in place. Mina moved to reposition herself, her knee arched, and accidently brushed against Kaiba's inner thigh. He growled, "Mina". It had intended to be warning, but instead she laughed, and brushed the loose strands of hair from his face. He removed himself from the bed, as calm and casual as he normally was, as if nothing had happened. His stern gaze returned as he picked up his discarded clothing. He buttoned his shirt, fixed the collar of his coat, and left the room in silence.

Mina was left reeling, calming down from her heightened state of passion. Everything had happened so quickly, that it felt like a blur in her mind. She raked a hand through her now messy hair, pinching her swollen lips. Was she going to go through with that, sleep with Seto Kaiba? As the thought struck home in her now rational thinking mind, she was almost glad of Kemo's interruption. Then, Mina thought, what possibly would Pegasus want Kaiba for? And then it her, Pegasus' millennium eye … he had been watching them! She cried out in horror as she pulled the sheets over her body. The idea of Pegasus watching them … he had watched Seto undress her, and she him. Pegasus had been spying on them, how on earth could she explain that to Seto? Even thinking about him made her shiver, it must have been a moment of weakness, insanity even. Yes, he was very attractive, she would be either a liar or an idiot to deny that. But that didn't mean he was a good person. Mina knew she had to always remind herself; he would happily use her for his own purposes, and what would happen once she was all used up? She squirmed beneath the sheets, and poked her hand out to retrieve her dress. She slipped it on awkwardly underneath the sheets, too afraid to do it I the open, for fear that Pegasus was still watching her. She fell back in a heap. Where was the strong Mina? In control of her emotions, a force to be reckoned with, not a prisoner, a captive, or a slave to her desires. Not a silly little girl in a silly pink dress.

She raised her head, she was never this, and she didn't intend to start there. She stood up from the bed, first things first; get rid of the silly pink dress. She made her way to the wardrobe, it was bursting with dresses, she fingered each one, nothing was suitable. She crouched down to her knees, and pulled apart the drawers … more dresses. _Come on Cecilia even I have some variety in my wardrobe_. Just as she was about to put the items back, she saw something strange. A dark box was hidden at the very back, it could have easily been overlooked. She reached into the darkness and pulled I out. It was heavy and the wooden box was worn with age. A name was carved elegantly into the side;

 _Rose De Noir_.

Mina's jar locked as she stared at the name. Could it have been possible, was her mind just playing tricks on her? She sucked in a breath, and flicked open the box. Inside was clothing, folded up neatly. A yellowed note attached. Mina opened it carefully, it was not her mother's, but her father's handwriting.

 _My dear Rose,_

 _It has been three miserable months since I last saw you, and every second goes by like feels like an eternity too long. I miss you my darling, and promise that I will be home as soon as I finish this tiresome task. Turkey, though rich in its secrets, culture and history, is such a lonely place without you here to enjoy it with me. Although, I wouldn't say that I enjoy my work – tearing up land that should be treated with care and tenderness – after all it is so greatly important to the local people. Gozaburo – that dreadful, terrible man. How we ever ended up in his debt, I will never know. He cares little for our work or history and its importance, all he cares about is clearing this site to bleed it dry of its natural resources. This man, this weapons manufacturer, he makes my skin crawl. Max was right about him, and the sooner I finish up here, the sooner I will be home, back in your loving embrace. I saw this ensemble in a very old and traditional Turkish marketplace – thought it would be perfect for our next journey to Egypt._

 _I love you with all my heart and soul, my darling. And send my kisses and my love to little Mina, I hope she hasn't missed me too much. I miss my family, there is no company here, Gozaburo has two sons, but they are cold and distant. What life is this for someone? Ignore my rantings, all will be will when I home._

 _My undying love,_

 _Your Walter_

Words cannot describe the emotions that were running through her head. Her heart felt as though it had been pierced a thousand times over. Why, why on earth would Pegasus have this? She pressed the delicate paper against her cheek, hoping that somehow, she could feel the warmth and love that her father had written it with. It smelt like musty old books, she had half-hoped it might smell like her mother's perfume, or her father's jacket. But it just smelled of its antiquity.

Mina gently placed the letter next to the box. She removed the first item of clothing, black pants, as well as a black top. Underneath the initial garments, must have been the beautiful thing her father had chosen for her mother. A jacket – but not just any. It was a rich sapphire blue, the fabric was soft to the touch, a sort of suede, with black velvet on the inside. It had the most beautiful and intricate designs, handstitched into the front. Beautiful flowers and birds. It was almost like a Victorian coat, with a tail in the back. Mina laughed through the tears, this as the exact sort of thing her father would buy – but why did her mother never receive it? She held it – just under her nose. It smelled like spices and luxurious powders. She looked inside the box, there was another item, wrapped in blue silk. Mina picked it up carefully, and unfolded it. Two daggers in sheaths. She blinked fast in shock, why would her father buy her mother daggers? As far as she was aware, only she had been trained in combat, her mother was never mentioned. And they never, ever, kept secrets from her.

She looked down at the dress, then at the garments. Mina couldn't help but smile sadly to herself, no matter what, her parents, no matter how far out of reach they were, seemed to almost answer her prayers, always had the answers. If she had to wear a dead woman's clothes, at least let it be something she was sure her mother would have wanted her to have. She rose to her feet, holding in one hand the daggers, in the other, the jacket. She undressed quickly, the strength of her parents flowing through her. She put on her mother's clothes. They fit perfectly, as though they were made for her. She looked in Cecilia's wardrobe once more, and found a pair of black boots.

She looked in the mirror, standing before her in the reflection, was her mother. _Not quite_ , she reminded herself. Her own hair was much too long. Her mother thought it highly impractical, and use to insist on a fortnightly haircut, for the both of them … they use to style it the same. Since she died, she hadn't been much for the up keep of her appearance. Mina went to the bed, and picked up one of the daggers. She balanced it in her hand before going back to the mirror. She took another long look at herself, she was not going to be some used up silly girl in a silly pink dress, depending on others to keep her safe. Her parents had raised her better than that, she did not intend on letting them down. With her left hand, she bundled her long locks together, and in her right, she took the dagger, and sliced.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Picture Of Rose De Noir

_**Chapter Nine – A Picture of Rose De Noir**_

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but please remember that because I am trying to integrate this story into season one, it takes me a while to get the right dialogue. Hopefully I will be able to quicken things up.**

 **Enjoy x**

Mina's fingertips grazed the doorknob, _locked I see, the question is; will they still go through the bother of posting a guard?_ Mina smiled to herself, _there is only one way to find out_. She removed one of the daggers from her belt and used it to remove the hinges with ease. She grunted as she gave the door a powerful kick, and it fell away. Why bother wasting time to pick the lock? She wasn't concerned with being discreet. As predicted, there was no guard – he was busy bringing Kaiba to Pegasus. She slipped the dagger back into its sheath, and smirked to herself, time to show Pegasus what she was really made of. Mina broke into a quick jog, mindful to stop when approaching corners; she would crouch and scan for any sign of his goons stalking the hallways. Clearly, rescuing Mokuba's body was not a prime concern; she didn't have the power to restore his soul. No, she needed to take Pegasus down – or at least incapacitate him until she found a way to make him give both Mokuba and Yugi's Grandfather's souls back. It would not be easy, unlike Kaiba and her friends, Mina knew Pegasus' true motives for the tournament – somehow, it had something to do with Cecilia. Mina ducked low, she wasn't far from his private dining hall – she could storm it, attack the guards and take him captive. Then, she would hang him from the Castle barring's until he agreed to return what he had stolen. That seemed like her best bet – the only problem – she didn't exactly have any back up. She was skilled, but not enough to take on a whole group of trained mercenaries at once. No, she had to be crafty. Mina caught a glimpse of her reflection as she stood up, in the mirror; she looked the carbon-copy of her mother. They could have easily been mistaken as twins, it was always hard to decipher between the two of them in photos that were of Rose in her younger days – like the picture Pegasus had in his study … Mina gasped as sparks ignited in her mind. It was insane, but, it could work.

Seto was finally escorted inside. Pegasus stood by the window with his back turned to him. "You wanted to see me?" He growled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Come closer, the view from this room is my absolute favourite Kaiba boy, might teach you to appreciate beauty", Pegasus mused.

Kaiba gritted his teeth in annoyance, but stepped forward. The sun was setting against the water – it shimmered a spectacular blue. The sky could have been mistaken for a water colour painting – an intricate mixture of purples, pinks, oranges and blues. "Life imitates art", Pegasus sighed, "and the end of art is peace".

"Thanks for the philosophy lesson, now tell me why I'm here", Seto snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"Hmm, culture is wasted on you Kaiba boy, I'm sure little Wilhelmina would have been much more appreciative, she is lot more … in tune with her surroundings" Pegasus smiled, "such an intelligent child, just like her parents – and like them, she is of a different species, one much more advanced than our own".

"Excuse me?" Kaiba sneered, "As if you know her".

"Oh, but I do, much more than she realises. Which is why I greatly advise you against your growing, _**feelings**_ , towards her", Pegasus retaliated.

"Feelings? You've got to be kidding me", Seto rolled his eyes. Pegasus was an old fool, to even suggest that he could feel anything more for that girl than tolerance … what happened in that room, nothing more than a lapse of judgement – for the both of them.

"Oh please, deny it to yourself all you like, but nothing escapes my gaze", Pegasus smirked, his millennium eye flashing. "Mina is your opposite, were you are cold, she is warm, you are cruel, she is kind … and most importantly; her parents would turn in their graves if they ever thought that their precious daughter was involved with a Kaiba".

"Excuse me?" Seto spat in anger, how dare he insult his very name – one in which he had striven hard to rebuild.

"Ah, if only you knew", Pegasus mused, "Your families – more so your parents – have tangled in the past, and not in the good way".

"What has that got anything to do with my brother or Mina, you snake", Kaiba grunted, he could only tolerate Pegasus' mocking for so long.

"Nothing for the moment, don't mind me, just reminiscing about times long forgotten", Pegasus sipped at his wine. "Now, where were we – ah yes, little Mina, now – it isn't my place to dictate what you do in your free time, but I have a soft spot for the girl, and wouldn't want her getting hurt by putting her heart in the hands of the wrong person".

"Hah", Kaiba sneered, "Says the man who gave orders to have her beaten".

"Bones and bruises mend Kaiba boy – break someone's heart however, now that is a wound that never heals", Pegasus tutted, "A fact wasted on the young who tend to ignore it. Now, to business – I am willing to make a proposition, a bargain if you will. Our duel still stands, if you win, I will realise Mokuba over to you, and you will both be free to go – on one condition".

"What condition?" Seto hissed.

"Mina stays. Indefinitely". Seto growled, "Like I would ever agree to that –

Both Pegasus and Kaiba were startled as the heavy doors swung open. "And you don't have to". Mina walked boldly forward, behind her was an unconscious Croquet. Seto smirked in almost disbelief, _I'll admit, she is resourceful_.

Pegasus stood rigid in shock, " _Rose_?" he whispered fearfully. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, who was Rose? He glanced back at Mina, she did look different. Her hair was much shorter, it fell just below her shoulders with a fringe to the side. Her clothing was needless to say – a drastic improvement. She stood with a new confidence. The shaking, crying girl who punched walls had disappeared, in her place, almost an entirely new person, a version of Mina that he had never seen before.

"Not quite, although I did borrow her clothes", Mina smirked, and did a quick twirl, "Blue's always been my colour". Pegasus was still shell-shocked, how could one human being look so much like another – when Mina first entered the room, he truly mistook her for a ghost. "Apologies for my rude entrance, but I hear you were about to throw in a little bargain?" she beamed, approaching Pegasus swiftly, "If Kaiba isn't willing to play ball, then it's a good thing that I am".

"What?" Kaiba growled, "Mina stop, this isn't your fight".

"Actually, it is", she interrupted, "After all it is me who will have to stay indefinitely", she turned to Pegasus, "Am I correct?"

"Correct…" Pegasus faltered. Mina took a seat at the table and neatly crossed her legs, although it looked like a bold move, in reality it was to rest her aching foot. "Now, I have a few conditions of my own", she smiled, "If Kaiba wins this duel, not only do he, Mokuba and I get to walk away from here freely, but you will also restore the soul of Solomon Moto". Pegasus gritted his teeth, but listened anyway, "And, if Seto loses – yes, I will stay on this island of my own accord. In fact, I will help you decipher the mysteries of the millennium items, and give you full access to the De Noir Collection – all of my parents works, discoveries, books, journals: you name it".

Pegasus thought on this, _there was no way that Kaiba could possibly win this duel, why not give the girl the illusion of having a fighting chance?_ "Alright", he finally spoke, "I agree to your terms, Kaiba?"

Both Mina and Pegasus turned to Seto, she gave him a comforting look, and mouthed gently the words, 'for Mokuba'. Kaiba bowed his head, "agreed". He felt ashamed, and realised what Pegasus had said was true, they were opposites; where he was cold, she was warm, where he was cruel, she was kind. Here Mina was again, risking her own safety, her very freedom, to help save his family. Seto had always maintained the idea that he didn't need anyone, but where would he and Mokuba be if Mina hadn't been willing to risk her own life for theirs?

"Well then", Pegasus coughed, "Why put off this duel any longer, Croquet will escort you to the duelling arena".

"Uh", Mina laughed uneasily, "about that…" she pointed sheepishly in the direction of the unconscious head of security.

Pegasus groaned, "Total incompetence!" He stormed into the hall, and glared over Croquet, "Wake up you fool!" and he kicked him hard with the tip of his shoe, Mina almost felt bad for the poor man, but at the same time, he did stand by and watch her get beaten to a pulp.

"How did you do that without us hearing?" Kaiba questioned her, and she smirked in response, "Ancient Egyptian pressure point technique- works every time".

They were led out by another faceless goon, Mina in chains, as none of Pegasus' guards would now stand within five feet of her if she was not properly subdued. She grumbled as they were escorted to the stands overlooking the duelling arena, and they stopped. "This is where you stay", he growled, "No spectators in the duelling arena".

"Aww", Mina whined, "I don't get a front seat?"

The goon snarled lowly in response, "Follow me, Mr Kaiba". Mina felt herself tense as the two were about to part, "Hey", she called, "Do me a favour and kick his ass, alright? You can't expect me to wear those awful dresses for the rest of my life". Her joke was feeble, but it was enough to ease the anxiety of the situation.

"Trust me, you won't be, I will win this duel", he promised her.

"I know you will – be warned I will kill you if you don't" she smirked. With that he left, but not before she could squeeze in one last sarcastic remark. "Hey, what about these chains?" she called to the goon.

"They're your price for being able to speak", he sneered, "Curtesy of Master Pegasus".

Mina flipped him off, and huffed as she leaned against the stone barrier. "And now we play the waiting game".

It was about twenty minutes later that she heard footsteps, and turned, expecting to see the goon come back, but what she got was entirely off the mark. A tall man, built up like a tank and wearing sunglasses indoors – how cliché. Mina scoffed when she noticed his glove – studded with star chips, _so this was what they called the duelling elite_.

The man smirked as his eyes drank in the young woman in front of him, "Well ain't this my lucky day", he grinned, "A show – and some side entertainment".

"Excuse me?" She growled, rising to full height.

"Nothin' to be excusin' sweetheart, just, admiring the view", he smirked.

"Well, this view, is exclusively private, so keep your eyes up where I can see them", she retaliated.

"Come on baby, don't you know who I am? Bandit Keith – greatest duelist in the US of A", he smiled cockily.

"Sorry", she shrugged, "Must have missed the public awareness announcement", Mina smiled as she saw Kaiba come into view, "And by the way", she grinned in her most stereotypical southern Belle accent, "I do believe that the gentleman down here, is the greatest duelist in the US of A". Bandit Keith growled as he saw Mina point down to Seto, "Huh, go figures, I recognise you now from the roof, you're Kaiba's girl".

Mina was about to viciously object when she heard people approach them, "Hey, isn't that –

"Bandit Keith", Joey snarled. The group couldn't see Mina behind the mountain of a man, and for a second she was almost grateful. "I can't stand this guy". _You and me both Joey_.

Bandit Keith turned from her, "Huh, well what do yah know? If it isn't big, tough Joey and his whole crew of Duelin' Dummies".

"You slime bucket! I've been waitin' to find you ever since you left us trapped in that cave". Joey ran forward to swing a punch, of course Keith countered his advanced. "Missed me, whoops, too slow", he laughed as he dodged each strike. "Can't this little grudge of yours wait?" he bellowed. _No, it can't._ Mina took the opportunity and struck his legs to throw him off balance. "What the?" she acted fast and used the chains on her wrists to her advantage to restrain him on his knees. "Hey, get off of me!" he tried to choke.

"Ah, ah, ah, first apologise to Joey", Mina commanded, and tightened her grip ever so slightly.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" he cried out as Mina released him.

"Geez, now I know why you're chained up you crazy broad", Keith choked as he got back to his feet.

"Mina?" the group were shocked to see her again so soon, and defending them? After she had been so cruel during Yugi and Kaiba's duel.

Mina backed up sheepishly, the chains on her ankles clinking together, "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do", she mumbled with her head hung low.

"Later", Bandit Keith snapped, "The real action is about to start".

"The real action?" Joey looked over the bannister and the rest followed suite, they saw Seto Kaiba standing rigidly, clutching his steel briefcase tightly.

"Yeah, the world champ and Pegasus", Keith answered.

"Whoa!" Yugi exclaimed, _oh come on_ , Mina thought, _it can't be that big of a deal, can it?_ "It's Kaiba!"

"I'd hoped to get first crack at the old man myself, but you know they save the biggest match for last" Bandit Keith explained smugly.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that those two are gonna duel?" Yugi asked.

"Yes", Mina answered stepping forward, "Because not only has Pegasus stolen control of Kaiba's company, but he kidnapped me and trapped Mokuba's soul in the Shadow realm". All eyes were fixed on Mina as she was finally able to speak to them freely, "I couldn't tell you any of this earlier because part of my temporary release from Pegasus' captivity was that I was forbidden from speaking to any of you – also Kaiba and I were forced into doing whatever he told us to – through earpieces which we had to wear. It was Pegasus who forced Seto to duel you, Yugi, and forced me to go along with it – if not, I would still be locked up and Seto would have no chance to fight for Mokuba's soul". Mina tried to explain everything before anyone tried to stop her. Finally, she could unburden herself of her shame, and could be honest.

"So, your sayin' that when you and Kaiba ... yeah know … had a moment on the roof" Joey tried to ask.

"All part of Pegasus' sick game", Mina answered.

"I knew it, I knew you couldn't have been acting like that without a reason!" Téa exclaimed, and bolted forward to embrace her friend. Sarah and Blake hung back to the rear of the group. When she and Téa finally broke apart, Mina turned to them, "I am so sorry", she said honestly, "I didn't have a choice … I still … don't have a choice", she gestured down to her heavy chains.

"We know", Sarah smiled, "We forgive you".

Mina smiled back, she found that her new confidence was growing with every minute that went by, but of course all good things must come to an end.

"You're all here, excellent", they all turned to be met with the gruelling Coquet, clearly rejuvenated from his afternoon nap, "Welcome finalists, I'm Croquet, Chief tournament Liaison. Congratulations on making it this far. Pegasus is quite taken with all of your duelling talents. In fact, he's so impressed, he wanted to reward you with some entertainment – a special exhibition match. I think you'll all be quite in awe of what you are about to see. This match should give you an idea of what's in store for all of you".

"So basically, it's meant to intimidate us, huh?" the blonde girl summarised. Mina chuckled, _I like that one_.

"Why would Pegasus do something like that?" Croquet asked, acting as though he were offended.

"Oh, I agree!" Mina gasped in a sarcastic manner, "It's not as if Pegasus has ever done anything to us, he's been a wonderful host!"

Croquet growled in her direction, but Mina smiled sweetly in return, "Oh by the way, how's the head?" she asked. He grunted, "Enjoy the match".

Joey laughed as he walked away, "Good to see that you haven't changed".

"Oh, you'd be surprised", she grinned in response. Mina knew that she had changed, in a way, she had somehow managed to regain the person that she was before her world had been cruelly torn apart. She had reignited into life the Mina De Noir who would have made her parents proud.

They all turned to watch the unfolding events. Mina could see from the distance Seto holding his locket. The doors facing Kaiba opened, and from the darkness Pegasus emerged, with a goon on either side, chuckling manically.

"Where's my brother?" Seto demanded.

"What? No, hello, or, how are you? I thought we were friends Kaiba boy", Pegasus asked, "Don't tell me that my kidnapping Mokuba, imprisoning Mina and seizing control of your company has put a rift between us … it was nothing personal – besides, it's not like I hurt your kid brother, and I only had Mina punished once – when she came out of turn", the others froze and stared at Mina as Pegasus spoke, but she ignored their collective gaze, instead she gritted her teeth and clenched the barrier even tighter than before. "And as for Mokuba, he's perfectly safe. In fact, you can have him back if you like. Just beat me in a duel like we agreed and I'll hand him over, and you and he can run off with little Mina into the sunset. I mean one little victory shouldn't be a problem for the Duel Monsters world champ".

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm not hopin' Kaiba loses this duel", Joey muttered and Mina rolled her eyes, that, she was sure, was the closest Joey would ever get to wishing Kaiba good luck. "I still say he's a first-class jerk for everything he put us through, but I can't help but feel for him, tryin' to get his kid brother back".

"As far as I'm concerned, anyone who stands up to Pegasus can't be all bad", Tristan said, and the entire group hummed in agreement.

"Come now Kaiba it's so gauche to keep us in suspense, especially with an audience waiting in the wings", Pegasus egged him on.

Kaiba looked up to see the mismatched group standing on the upper terrace. Mina was once more amongst her friends, but in chains. "Hey there Kaiba", Yugi called out.

"Yugi! How could you be in here after I defeated you?" he asked confused, but then composed himself, "I should have known that you would find away".

"I hope you're ready Kaiba. I've been looking forward to this for quite some time".

"Good", Kaiba growled, and opened his briefcase. It contained his expanded duelling deck – as well as his new duel disks. He tossed one forcibly to Pegasus, who barely caught it as it struck his chest. "Then you'll have no problem dealing with this".

Pegasus inspected the disk as though it were alien technology, with a childlike grin.

"Well?" Kaiba asked.

Pegasus smiled, waving the disk to and fro. "You want to duel me with your latest contraption? But I don't even know how the silly device even works". He began playing with it – as though he were an actual child, "Do I spin it like a top, or roll it like a ball?" and he did just that, he sent it rolling across the bridge. His goons ran forward to catch it, and it was clear that Kaiba was losing his patience. "Cut the theatrics!" he snapped.

"Ooohh! Kaiba means business", Pegasus faked gasped, even Mina felt herself growing impatient. This man was treating their plight as if it were all just a big game. "Okay, then. How about we settle this like businessmen would? I'll agree to use your system if you agree to a request that I have."

"What?" Seto growled.

"Nothing that will change the game of course, I just want someone else to operate your little device for me".

"I smell a rat", Bandit Keith snapped, and for once Mina agreed with the Neanderthal, she didn't like were this was going.

"I assure you", Pegasus smiled, "I'll still make all the strategic decisions, the game play won't change at all".

"So why the request?" Seto asked, clearly not buying into Pegasus' ploy either, "Why not fight your own battle for once in your life?"

Pegasus clapped his hands, "Show Kaiba the lad who'll play as my pawn and he'll understand my request".

The doors opened once more to reveal this "pawn", and upon seeing him, Mina cried out in absolute fury,

It was Mokuba.

His soulless body was being led by a chain around his wrist much similar to Mina's. "Kaiba's brother!" Yugi gasped.

"Mokuba!" Seto cried, his calm exterior failing him, "It's me".

"Something's not right", Yugi pointed out, and Mina answered his question before he asked, "That's just Mokuba's body – his soul is locked in the shadow realm".

"I apologize if he doesn't seem quite like himself", Pegasus cooed, "But I happen to find that the captives I keep are far easier to manage after I've made an extraction of sorts".

Seto was visibly shaking with rage, as was Mina in the wings. "Pegasus!" she shouted at the top of her voice, "This is emotional extortion and you know it – this wasn't part of the deal".

"Ah, ah Mina. You don't want me to take away your speaking privileges again, do you?" he tutted.

"You monster!" Kaiba seethed.

"Now, now Kaiba boy", Pegasus half-heartedly warned, as he waved the card containing Mokuba's soul, "Petty insults are not the way to get your brother's soul back". "I told you that your little brother is perfectly safe – and he is. But how long he remains that way is up to you. Beat me in a duel and I'll release him as promised, but fail, and not only will his soul remain in bondage, but yours will join it".

Mina's eyes widened as she cried out, "Seto you can't agree to that!" she then turned her gaze to Pegasus, "We already agreed upon the terms of the duel, you can't change them now!" Mina was working herself into a panic – this was Pegasus' play all along – and they fell right into his hands!

"Mina, now really!" Pegasus warned, "one more interruption from you and I'm afraid I will have to have you gagged again. Now Kaiba, to save your brother, you will have to defeat me".

"Defeat you?" Kaiba snarled, "I'll crush you!"

"So, it's settled", Pegasus smiled as his disk was passed to Mokuba, "We'll use your new invention, but your brother will operate it for me".

Mokuba was marched forward, and Mina watched in despair as she saw Kaiba's stance weakening, "Wait, Pegasus!" he called out.

"What's the matter Kaiba boy? This was your idea. Using your own system is sure to give you quite the advantage, what's the problem?"

Kaiba bowed his head, "He's been through enough already. Okay then, Pegasus. You win, we won't use it".

"But that's his edge", Yugi commented with worry. Mina's confidence was practically snatched from her body, not that she did not have faith in Kaiba's ability, she did. But she understood it now, Pegasus has already seen the outcome of the duel. He knows that he will win. _No!_ Mina felt that inner voice within her, _the future is not set in stone – it is malleable, it can be shaped – Seto Kaiba has not yet lost_.

"We'll duel on your terms", Kaiba finally barked, "just keep my little brother out of this".

"So rather than duel your empty shell with the device he's perfected, he'll give me home field advantage", Pegasus smirked as he spoke to Mokuba's empty vessel. "Fine with me, take him away". Mokuba was lead from the arena by the goon.

"You creep", Seto hissed.

"Watch yourself Kaiba, you're in my world now", Pegasus said abruptly, his joking manner disappeared as he clicked his fingers. Everyone gasped as a loud rumbling was heard and the bride began to vibrate violently. The bridge disconnected and was reeled back. "Wow, check out the automated bridge!" Joey awed. Mina looked up, and even she was taken aback, "Forget the bloody bridge", she told them, "an entire arena is coming down".

Mai smirked, "This should be good, the two biggest legends in duel monsters going at it, this is what it's all about". Mina rolled her eyes _, it was a lot more than that_.

"Ready Kaiba?" Pegasus asked smugly, "The fates of three people hang in the balance".

Téa turned to Mina, "What does he mean, three people".

"I don't know", she lied as response.

Yugi called out, "Kaiba, you've got to believe in the heart of the cards, it's the only way to rescue Mokuba!"

"Huh?", Kaiba grunted, "Keep out of this. I'm fighting this duel my way".

"Just don't forget that it takes more than a strong monster and clever strategies to win this. That millennium eye Pegasus has changes everything, you have to –

Joey had interrupted Yugi, but Mina couldn't focus on what he said, instead her face contorted in terrifying realisation. _That millennium eye Pegasus has changes everything_. How could Mina not have recognised it's potential before … his eye allowed Pegasus to see anything that he wished … including the cards in a person's hand! Mina honed back into reality, utterly sickened, but as she listened to Yugi's words, she gained a little more hope, "I know. But I also know what it's like to be duelling for someone you care about, and I couldn't live with myself If I held back on anything that could help Kaiba get his brother back!"

"Yugi, you're a good Duelist, but I don't need your help. It's my battle to fight now, and I will win", Seto acknowledged.

Mina growled and shook her head in annoyance, "Just listen to him you idiot!" she barked. Mina's threat was ignored, and instead Pegasus chuckled lowly, "Poor fool, he needs all the help that he can get".

But Kaiba was seething with determination as he called out to Pegasus, "We've known each other a long time, and now we'll see if the master is the duel monsters' creator or the champion, you have nowhere left to hide Pegasus!"

In sync, the pair shouted "Time to duel!"

Pegasus chuckled as they both examined the cards in their hands, "Luck at you – the first move and you're already nervous. Here. A defence mod. Feel better?" But Pegasus wasn't done, "Oh and I'll play this card too, but I think I'll keep it face down for now, just to keep you guessing".

Kaiba seemed to think for a moment before acting, "I'll lay a card face down too. And also, I play Rude Kaiser face up". The green monster was digitised into life, "Go, rude Kaiser, attack Pegasus' defence card with forearm slash!"

The hidden monster was destroyed, but Mina could see from the look on Pegasus' face, it was exactly what he wanted. "Oh, no!" he cried out in a very fake despair.

"I'd expect more from you, Pegasus", Kaiba sneered, Mina scrunched her nose, she had a terrible feeling that things were about to go south.

"I had no idea that you had such powerful cards at your disposal, Kaiba. I don't think I have a beast in my entire deck that could compare with that creature", Mina could see this much, he was a horrific actor. "Hold on", he smiled, "I may have spoken too soon – Yes, here's the perfect card – Parrot Dragon. Attack! Bombarding Beak!".

"Not so fast", Seto growled, "I placed a card faced down too, remember. And I'm activating it's magic right now"

Mina decided in anger _, well if Pegasus isn't going to play far, then I won't either_. She clutched her necklace and closed her eyes. Spirits of the Shadow realm, I ask of your presence, come to my call. She focused, blocking out the noise all around her, she had to keep her concentration. We are here. Mina breathed deeply, Spirits, I ask of you, block the millennium eye's power, blind its gaze. She chanted under her breath, such a spell required her to maintain her focus, Mina doubted that the spell would work, she may have had a little power, but it was nothing compared to that of a millennium item. She repeated over and over in ancient Coptic; "bind its sight and blind its gaze". Mina felt her necklace heat up as she strained every resource of the power of the shadow realm that she had access to. In her mind's eye, she could see the dark clouds emerging as mist from the Shadow realm, they were coming to her call. "Bind its sight and blind its gaze". The mist did as commanded, and in her third eye she saw it engulf the millennium eye, darkening its light.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mina cried out as she heard Pegasus' voice boom in her head. Her eyes shot open, and she quickly covered her ears as a new persistent ringing was heard – as though she was trapped inside a bell tower. Mina whimpered again as she became increasingly disorientated as the ringing grew louder and louder. Through the chimes – she heard Pegasus' manically laughter. "Oh Mina dear, what a clever little trick – too bad you just don't have the strength to maintain it". She fell over – Pegasus must have had a counter-curse at the ready, a trap lain inside his own mind.

"Mina!" Yugi called, as he and Tristan sprinted to her side, trying to help her to her feet, "What's wrong?"

"Bloody bastard got inside my head", she jittered, her teeth grinding together as the ringing persisted.

Pegasus grinned in her direction, "My little wind-chimes will stop once you start to behave properly". The duel continued, and Kaiba could not help but keep shifting his gaze to the terrace – he couldn't explain what had happened, how could Pegasus have hurt Mina when they were such a distance a part, and what did he mean, Mina's clever trick? He looked at her worriedly, but she seemed to slowly regain her composure – but still had to massage her temples. Mina on the other hand was feeling utterly helpless; she could think of nothing else to try and give Seto a better chance at winning, how could he be expected to be the victor over a man who will know his every move before he does? She raked through her brain a thousand times over; Kaiba was losing badly to Pegasus' unstoppable toon world card. She tried to remember every small detail that her parents had told her about the millennium items – which was very little, there was so much mystery surrounding their creation and their use. But for once in her life, Mina came up blank; she didn't know what to do. She was powerless to stop Pegasus' cheating, powerless to prevent him stealing Seto's soul, powerless to stop her own imprisonment on the island. Don't lose faith, the Spirits of the shadow realm reminded her, all hope is not yet lost. Mina bowed her head, _I am sorry Spirits, I just don't think that I can_. Mina hadn't the heart to watch the duel properly – she had to think practically, but how, how could she even bring herself to imagine Seto's soul being sucked into the Shadow realm?

Apparently, she wouldn't have to, because just as she managed to look up, it was over. Pegasus' monster delivered its deadly blow, and all Kaiba could do was bow his head – "Forgive me Mokuba, I am so sorry". For a moment, he and Mina locked gazes. He could see the despairing look on her face.

"There are no more cards that you can play", Pegasus announced cheerfully, "therefore you lose Kaiba boy. And you've lost much more than just this duel, haven't you Kaiba? You've lost the only chance you had at securing Mina's freedom and rescuing your baby brother. You let them down. But don't worry my dear friend, I'll take good care of Mina. And, I'll spare you the agony of carrying on in this world without your little brother". Pegasus withdrew a blank card from his breast pocket, Mina was shaking, tears stinging as she was forced to watched helplessly.

"What the hell is that?" Kaiba growled.

"The final fate of your soul, Seto Kaiba". It was the same as before, Pegasus' millennium eye flashed, and there was a surge of white light. Mina screamed, and both Joey and Tristan had to pull her back from going over the balcony. She looked on in horror as Pegasus held the two cards in front of him, "Ah, the brothers Kaiba. One in each hand. But even though your cards are so very close, your souls have never been further apart – at least when I had Mokuba locked up you were both still living in the same dimension". Pegasus tucked the cards away carefully, "take away that empty shell, teach it to wash dishes or something", he ordered the guards.

Mina's lower lip quivered as she felt her world be torn apart, how could one man be so cruel? She was still being held back by Joey and Tristan – in the background she could almost make out their concerned pleas. But the only thing she could focus on was the devil in the red suit before her, and the poor vessel of Seto Kaiba being dragged away.

And that was that.

She'd lost.


	10. Chapter 10 - Millennium Power

_**Chapter Ten – Millennium Power**_

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter – A levels and all that. I also apologise beforehand on the quality of this one, it is more of a filler to help the story along. I'll be back to updating regularly once Friday is over with (My last A level, hooray!) and we can get back to the interesting stuff.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lotte x**

Mina's mind went numb. Her hands shook with a slight tremble, and her eyes glazed over with a lost and absent look. That was it. That was the final straw – Mina had had enough. She didn't scream – or cry out in fury. Instead, she remained as rigid as stone. Her lips pursed together, and her hands fell in front of her stomach, chained, but not for long. Kemo had already arrived on the terrace, smirking at be fact that he had the pleasure of carting her away. She had to adhere to the terms that she had agreed to. "This way, Miss De Noir", he grinned evilly. Mina simply nodded and began to walk forward with her head held high.

"Wait Mina, where are you doing, what's happening?" Sarah asked in a panic.

Kemo answered for her, "Miss De Noir here had her own bargain riding on Kaiba's duel", he smirked, "Mina requested that if Kaiba won the duel, not only would he have to free Mokuba's soul, but the soul of Solomon Muto as well".

"Mina, you didn't have to..." Yugi looked very heartfelt towards her.

"But for that add on condition Miss De Noir had to bring something to the table that Pegasus would gain if he emerged the victor".

"Mina, what did you bet?" Sarah asked, almost choking.

Kemo grinned, "Her freedom".

She was pulled away from her friends, she could hear Sarah crying, but Mina still kept quiet, she heard Yugi call out, in a much more confident tone, "Don't worry Mina, I will defeat Pegasus and see that you and all the others are set free!"

Mina looked over and smiled, before declaring in a gentle voice " الروح، تفعل ما تستطيع، ولكن سأكون حرا قريبا. الحفاظ على أصدقائي آمنة" S _pirit, do what you can, but I'll be free soon. (A/N I know this is Egyptian Arabic when it should be ancient Coptic, sadly there is no great translator online so this was the best I could do)_ Yami Yugi's eyes went wide, how on earth did she know about him? He remained phased as he watched her be taken away, and he turned back to his friends, "Yug, what did she say?" Joey asked, as puzzled as he was. "I don't know", Yami lied nervously, who was this girl?

Mina was waltzed through corridors that were unfamiliar to her, they must have been at the opposite side of the castle. Kemo stopped her at a large door, and unhooked a key that had been securely fastened around his neck. "Your accommodation has been downgraded a tad", he said with a Cheshire grin as he unlocked the door, "Until you learn how to behave better". Mina could not believe the extent of Pegasus' theatrics – an oversized bird cage? What was this man's obsession with toons? It was a dark room, and the cage hung from a thick chain in the centre. She tried to be graceful as she was thrusted inside, refusing to show weakness. Kemo locked the door loudly behind her, "Here pretty bird, here pretty bird", he laughed to himself as he walked away, leaving Mina in her isolation. Mina tried to stand up properly, but the cage swung on its chain. She fell to the floor, and pulled her knees into her chest. Her determination was alive as ever, but her mind felt frozen, unable to piece together a plan. Mina however, understood Pegasus' tactic, it was one of the oldest in the book. Imprison her in harsh conditions, have his guards torment her, until she breaks. Once enough miserable time has gone past he will almost look like a saviour to her, and she will happily comply with his agenda – and will have forgotten all about the Kaiba brothers. A tactic of warfare used against captives in Ancient Egypt no less. Pegasus wasn't as unpredictable as he liked to think. Of course, Mina couldn't wait that long, time was not on her side, Yugi and her friends needed her, because Pegasus wasn't going to stop with Seto – he wanted Yugi's millennium item too. Mina closed her eyes and lay down on the cold metallic floor. For a moment, just one moment, she had to forget, her sanity depended on it. She needed to forget her bleak situation and her plight. Mina decided to escape into her memories. She is back home, her real home in England. She imagined sitting in the family living room, curled up on the sofa next to her mother, they would be reading together, comparing their heroes, villains and great loves. Mina's favourite had been Pride and Prejudice, and her mother would laugh at her infatuation for Mr Darcy. Her father would be playing chess with her brother, and a fire would be blazing in the hearth. A simple life was theirs in between their adventures, one that Mina would give anything to have back. She took it for granted, they weren't rich, they didn't live in a big house, but she had all the love and affection that you would only find in old books. But she still would throw a tantrum when she couldn't get the newest phone, and when she'd gone months without a new outfit. She didn't stop to cherish the small moments. But she still held on to the memories that she did have; her mother and father had a weakness for Gothic novels, and they would giggle and smile to themselves as they watched Mina fall in love with the characters that they had in their own time grown to adore.

Mina opened her eyes, there were no tears. She smiled weakly at the memory. Pegasus was right, she didn't have her parent's brains, but she had their heart. She had to escape. Mina shuffled next to the door of the cage – it was bolted under lock and chain. There was no way she could break the lock from her position – and she had nothing to pick it with. Mina shifted herself, and the cage swung a little. "That might work", Mina stood up shakily, and held firmly onto the bars. She rocked herself forwards and back – until the cage picked up momentum and was swinging violently, she thought perhaps she could make the cage fall – and maybe the impact with the ground would break the door. But after twenty minutes – Mina had no such luck. She lay back down as the cage settled, _well that was such a bright idea_. She cast her sights on the lock again – her daggers wouldn't be able to pick it – she needed something small and thin – like a bobby pin, which she did not have. Small, thin and malleable … Mina shot up suddenly. An idea igniting into her mind – an epiphany of sorts – she could get herself out!

"Well Croquet, whilst out little finalists are gorging themselves to their hearts delights, how about we see how our little jail bird is doing?" Pegasus and Croquet left the private dining hall – where they had been observing the interactions between the qualifying duelists. Pegasus felt almost invincible, his plan was near completion, with both Mokuba and Kaiba out of the way, all he needed to do was defeat Yugi in a duel – hardly tasking. He practically swaggered to the room in which he was holding Mina. In honesty, in his twisted and distorted mind – he thought that he was helping her. He saw Mina's very essence in jeopardy, having been exposed to the likes of Seto Kaiba. He needed to expunge the influence that he has had on her. For the sake of maintaining the esteemed reputation of her parentage – he had to be cruel to be kind. Upon reaching the door, Pegasus thought to himself, _if only Mina knew what we could accomplish_ _together_. His fingers grazed the doorknob when his millennium eye flashed spontaneously, and it showed him an empty cage. His lips drew into a thin line as he opened the door slowly, of course it was, the empty cage swinging gently. Croquet gasped, "but that's impossible, that lock was double reinforced, she had nothing to pick it with!"

"Hmm", Pegasus bent forward, retrieving the opened lock from the ground. In silence, he peered into the cage, "Nothing, eh?" Pegasus dropped the lock and retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket, and used it to pick something up left behind by Mina. "Clearly, we underestimated her resourcefulness", he mused darkly, holding up Mina's discarded bra with the handkerchief.

"But how on earth…", Croquet trailed off.

Pegasus rolled his eyes sarcastically "Clearly you are unfamiliar with female undergarments", and he exposed the tear in the fabric … where the underwire was missing.

Mina sprinted down the halls, she had to be fast. If she slowed, she ran the risk of being recaptured. No more games, no more rules and bargains. It was time for good and honest action. Mina knew that she was surviving on borrowed time, she didn't have long before someone noticed an empty cage. Did she have a plan? No. Mina's only idea was to be a force of opposition, to somehow help Yugi. He was the only person who could truly stop Pegasus and his tyranny. She slipped into the wings in which the contestants were staying, the duels wouldn't start until the next day, she had time. She tried the doors, hoping to find her friends, she had to rest soon … she had been doing her ankle far more harm than good. One door clicked, and she clambered inside. The room was very plain with no way to tell who's it was. Mina allowed herself to drop to the floor. She pulled up her trouser leg, her ankle was swollen badly and had turned a nasty shade of purple. She groaned, _if I keep this up I will end up breaking it_. Mina raised herself up and hobbled to the bathroom. In the mirror, she saw a lie. Her face looked clear and normal, but one rub with a cloth unmasked the deceit. Mina washed off Ruth's concealing make-up that hid her injuries. Her right cheek was horribly bruised as well as the area around her left eye. On her neck were the marks left behind by the goons who had held her down. "How did I end up here?" she questioned her reflection.

She stared hard at her reflection, almost pleading for a reply. She laughed at herself and turned away, "Guess you don't know either".

"Do not be so sure Wilhelmina". Mina leaped back, for it was her own voice that had spoken. "What the hell?" She watched as her own form became distorted in the mirror as it darkened, and instead was replaced with the image of her Yami self – the white-haired version of Mina that bore the symbol of the ankh on her forehead.

"Spirits?" Mina asked wearily, "I didn't summon you …"

"You did not have to", her Yami-self answered, "You have succeeded in escaping the human who bears the millennium eye once again, but we sense a grave danger that shrouds you and your friends".

"Pegasus, I know", Mina told them, half irritated, some new information would have been much more useful.

"No, there is another. Another human who bears a millennium item, the millennium ring is close", the spirits told her.

Another millennium item? "How can this be?" Mina asked, almost fearfully, "How can so many be so close together?"

"Fate has brought the items together Wilhelmina, you must act quickly, so much darkness shrouds these games. There is so much that you do not know", the Yami voice continued.

"Then tell me!" Mina cried out, "What can I do?"

Her Yami-self reached out her hand through the mirror, "You must follow". Mina stared at the ghostly hand, outstretched into her reality. She had been taught to be cautious when dealing with the shadow realm, but what else could she do? She had to trust them. She took the hand in hers, and was pulled into the mirror, into the darkness.

Mina woke with a gasp. She was lying on a cold, hard floor. For a moment, she thought that it had all been a dream, that she hadn't ever left the cage. But as her eyes adjusted to the gloomy dark, it was clear that it had all happened. She looked around to see Egyptian hieroglyphs carved into the walls around her. "What on earth…." She groaned as she rose to her feet. She went to the wall, and attempted to decipher the hieroglyphs, hoping they might give her a clue as to where she was. "Do not waste time Wilhelmina", she heard the calming of voice of the spirit speak to her, "you must keep going". The spirit had vanished from her sight, but she could still hear it as it spoke.

"Where am I spirit?" Mina asked.

"In the lowest layer of Pegasus' castle. Here, the physical world and the shadow realm have been intertwined together. It is only through powerful shadow magic can you enter this place", Mina was informed, she in turn shook her head, "I don't understand, how can one millennium item do so much?" she questioned further.

"In incompetent hands, it cannot. Over the years, Pegasus has learned to wield its power, and has spent that time building it up, making it stronger. He has trapped many hundreds of the soul in the shadow realm, each one he takes only makes his power grow. He is now able to manipulate reality, control the hearts of others, and suspend space and time according to his will". The spirit only frightened Mina as it revealed more and more about the extent of Pegasus' powers, how could anyone hope to stop him? "However, there is one thing that still eludes Pegasus, the one aspect of this world that he is so desperate to control".

"What's that?" Mina asked.

"The power over life and death", The spirit answered her gravely, "From the very beginning of his path, those many, many years ago, that had been his goal, to bring back what was lost".

"Cecilia", Mina breathed, it all made sense! Collecting souls, wanting Yugi's millennium item, he wanted to gather enough power to bring his wife back from the dead!

"But I still don't understand, what does Kaiba have do with any of this?" Mina pried, the thought coming to her mind. Yugi made sense, but Seto, he was totally ignorant to anything to do with the Shadow realm.

"Seto Kaiba", the Spirit began, "as you know him now, has advanced greatly in the world of human technology. He has created machines and devices superior to all the rest on earth. Pegasus hopes that by combining his power and Kaiba's technology, that he will finally be able to bring his mate back from the dead".

Everything was clicking together, just like the pieces of a puzzle. Before her, it was as though Mina could see an exact blue print of Pegasus' diabolical plan, but truth be told, was it diabolical? He was trying to bring a loved one back from the dead, and going to all lengths to do it. Mina had to ask her self honestly, would she not do the exact same, go to the same lengths, to bring her family back to life? And then an even more terrible realisation struck her, her lip quivered, as she dared to ask. "Spirit, do you know, what Pegasus' plans were for me?"

"With your cooperation, Pegasus planned to attempt to bring back your family, had he been first successful with his mate. After all, Rose and Walter De Noir were like family to him also", The Spirit told her. Mina paused in her tracks, she had been terrified of, but expecting that answer. That's what he had meant, all that time, trying to win her over, disillusion her from Kaiba and abandon her friends. Why he wanted her to remain on the island … he was going to give her exactly what she wanted. Mina wavered, and leaned against the wall, her lips parted in total astonishment. "All this time", she whispered, as if afraid to say the very words out loud, "All this time, he really was, trying to help me". Mina sunk down, sliding against the wall until she was seated on the ground, her knees pulled into her chest.

"No Wilhelmina", The Spirit challenged her, and Mina could feel a cold gust of wind brush against her face. "Pegasus seeks only to soothe his despair by attempting to defy the natural order of the universe. He refuses to part with his grief, and so it has consumed him. Wilhelmina, the dead must stay dead. Let them be at peace". Mina's lips continued to `tremble as she fought back hot tears, she knew, that the Spirit was right, that the balance of the universe had to stay maintained. But still, who could honestly shy away with ease, from the chance to bring back those that you missed the most, the people who had been robbed so cruelly from you? "You must keep going, your friends are in danger"

"What?" Mina asked, broken from her daze, as she looked into the darkness.

"The ones known as Téa, Tristan and Bakura stumbled upon Pegasus' tower. And now, he is going to banish their souls to the shadow realm".

Mina sprang up to her feet, "Take me to them now!" she cried, and a white orb ignited into life. It flew forward, and Mina followed in pursuit, it was minutes before she reached the end of the corridor, were the light seeped through and illuminated the walls. The three teenagers stood before her with their backs turned, facing into a large room. Mina stopped less than a foot behind them, listening in on the conversation, which of course, spiralled between her friends, and Pegasus.

"For that magic, I must continue to capture more souls like yours", She heard Pegasus cackle.

"Whoa, he's gonna send us all to the shadow realm!" Tristan exclaimed in alarm

"No way!" Téa cried. Mina felt rooted to the spot, she had to do something!

"It's not my fault", Pegasus replied sarcastically, "I can't simply allow you to escape after you've snooped around my castle and learned my secrets. I hope the accommodations in the shadow realm are to your liking. And my dear Bakura, your capture will do more than strengthen my shadow powers. For I shall also gain control of your millennium ring!"

"What?" Mina cried out, another millennium item? How on earth could that be possible! Her outburst gave her away, and the teenagers and Pegasus focused on her. "Who in the devil are you?" he growled.

Mina gave a puzzled look, before catching her reflection in a gong near him, her hair was white and reached her waist once more, and her eyes were of the palest blue – she looked like the Yami Spirit! "No, matter, you are all history!" he laughed manically, but cut himself off in fear, "What's this?"

Bakura glowed in a radiant light, before a voice, much more sinister than his own answered from his lips, "Change of plans".

"Can this be?" Pegasus cried, and his own millennium eye glowed more brightly. "I sense a dark soul within your ring!"

The light around Bakura strengthened to the point of which it was blinding, "You may indeed sense me now, but you won't remember any of this later. Erase their minds!"

Mina woke once more, totally clueless to the events that had transpired. She was still in the bathroom from before. All she could remember, was speaking to the spirit of her Ankh necklace, and then her mind was a blank. She steadied herself, and gazed into the mirror. Her hair and eyes had returned to the original state, but Mina could tell that something was not quite right, her mind was totally void of memory and could not account for the hours that had gone by. She placed a hand over her necklace, with was cold and unfeeling to the touch, what had happened?

"She has to be somewhere, find her!"

Mina could hear the muffled voices outside, Pegasus had unleashed his hounds on her. No time to think about anything now, she had one goal in mind: She would save Seto, Mokuba, and her friends. She would stop Pegasus. But for now, she had to keep moving, she was being hunted, hunted by men and magic. After all, how could she stand a chance of evading millennium power?


	11. Chapter 11 - Let the games begin

**Author's Not: First off – apologies! I can't believe it's been six months since I've last updated, I'm so sorry to those who I've left waiting in the dark, and I'm also sorry for starting back with such a crappy chapter, but I'm glad to tell you all that this marks my recommitment to updating and working on this story (and I promise that you won't have to wait so long on the next chapter). I guess I lost momentum for this story and fell into a bit of a rut (understatement) and I guess that life just got a bit on top of me with school and work and friends etc etc. However, I couldn't let this story lay in incompletion and on a cliff-hanger – so welcome back! So here you are, chapter 11, the first of many more (and better quality after this terrible one) chapters to come.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 11 – Let the games begin**_

Mina had been wandering through the castle for the remainder of the night. She never had time to rest, always struggling to stay one step ahead of Pegasus' goons. She was surprised that he didn't just use his millennium eye to pin point her location for them, perhaps he was enjoying the game of cat and mouse, or again, maybe he wasn't quite bothered with recapturing her – considering she hadn't made any real attempt to leave the castle or the island. Mina had made it clear that she intended to hold up her end of the bargain, and so it wasn't as if she was going anywhere.

She now found herself crawling through the air ducts. _How cliché_ , she had mused to herself earlier. Her back ached from being hunched so low for so long, and every now and again she would let out an unintentional 'yelp' when a rat would scamper past her. Mina could imagine Pegasus, seated at his table with a glass of wine in hand, laughing hysterically at her humiliation. That image, toppled with the image of Kaiba's lifeless body being dragged away was enough to sustain her determination. She could not shake from her mind other memories either, as in her head she wandered back to the kiss that she had shared with Kaiba. How safe and secure she had felt, like nothing bad could get to her. Mina scolded herself, she had to keep a firm grip on her emotions, she had let them run amuck thus far, and just look at what had happened. It was time to let her head take up the command once again, before her heart made a move that could be perilous to her survival. She continued to crawl in the darkness, the air was hot and clammy, and Mina felt her body becoming sluggish with hunger and exhaustion. When was the last time she had eaten anything? Let alone the last time that she had slept. Mina knew that if she didn't do anything about it soon, she was going to be in big trouble. However, Mina had a more president problem to deal with: she had no idea how to get out.

Another half an hour past, and Mina found herself lying down in total exhaustion, she groaned as her cheek pressed against the hot metal that slowly cooked her skin. She allowed her eyes to close for a few minutes of rest. Of course, her brain would never allow her a proper rest. Her mind wandered once more to her time with Seto. Perhaps it was her inexperience with intimacy that kept making her circle back.

"Oh bloody hell why can't I just get a hold of myself!" She snapped at herself, and kicked her foot against the bottom of the shaft. It made a large thud, and it echoed loudly, and not with a rather stable sounding noise. Mina held a breath, as the air duct began to groan. "Oh God, please, please give me a break", she whispered, but as always, no such luck. The panel beneath her feet fell through, and she went with it. She fell with a disgruntled yell, and landed square on her back on the hard floor. Mina moaned, _why can't I ever catch a break?_

"Mina?"

She sat up, rubbing the small of her back, "Yugi?" she smiled in relief. The familiar violet eyes stared back at her from the bed, by some stroke of luck, she had fallen into Yugi's room.

He laughed in delight as he helped her up, "I have to say, you do know how to make an entrance", he told her.

"Well what do you expect at this stage", she grinned, and looked to see light streaming through the window, "Is it really morning already?"

"Yeah, were have you been in all night?" Yugi asked her.

Mina smiled, and pointed a finger upward, "Where do you think?"

Yugi returned her smile, it was good to see her, intact, and away from Pegasus. Mina laughed and embraced him in a hug, "It's good to see you when I'm not on a leash".

"I hardly think that you ever on one", he joked as they broke apart, "Pegasus seems to be having a lot of trouble keeping you locked up".

"What can I say?" she teased, "Illegitimi non carborundum".

There was a knock on the door interrupted their brief reunion. "Oh God Lord", Mina gasped, and bolted into the bathroom, hiding behind the door. Yugi walked to the door quietly, and opened it with caution.

"He-hey!" Joey greeted him warmly, and from her hiding place Mina exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Hey Yugi", Téa smiled.

"What's up Téa? How ya doin' guys?" Yugi returned the greeting, but with an almost burdensome sigh.

"Aren't you ready yet? You're going to be late", Téa scolded him playfully.

"And if you're late, they'll disqualify yah right out of the tournament", Joey reminded him.

"You heard him Yugi", Mina smirked as she re-emerged from the bathroom, "Wouldn't want to keep Pegasus waiting".

"Mina!" the group of teenagers exclaimed in union.

"Don't you guys ever tire of doing that?", she smiled wearily. Not even a full second had passed before Blake thundered forward, scooping Mina into his arms, and twirling her in an over dramatic gesture. "You gormless, manky, cheese eating surrender monkey!" he barked, squeezing her so tightly she thought her head might pop off her shoulders. "Don't you ever bloody leave me again!" Mina gasped as she felt the breath being squeezed out of her, "Blake, too, tight!" He released her from his arms, and in between ragged breaths she gave him a puzzled look, "Cheese eating surrender monkey?"

Blake shrugged his shoulders, "Well you are French".

Mina's face betrayed her, as the corners of her mouth curled into a grin, "I missed you too". Her happiness did not last long however, as she felt a tingle rise the length of her spine. She turned to face Yugi, and wondered why the others couldn't see it. Clearly the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was now in control of his body, and he stood taller, in fact he now towered over her, with a sterner expression etched into his face. Mina wavered, and made sure that the Spirit could hear her inside his mind. _Spirit, we meet again_.

The eyes of Yami Yugi widened upon realising that she had not spoken aloud, but in fact was communicating with him telepathically. _Yes Wilhelmina, though I am regretful of the circumstances_ , he replied. His voice still deep and commanding, even within her head.

She took a step forward, _you went too far Spirit, you nearly killed my friend_. _I will be watching you carefully in this duel_. Mina did not back down, she had been given a mere glimpse of what this ancient being was capable of, given the chance, he could have killed Kaiba. She was going to ensure that he would not be given the same chance again.

In the background, Teá sensed the tension that had escalated between Yugi and Mina, and in a cheery voice called out; "Come on guys, let's get going. The duels will be finished by the time we get there!" Yami Yugi nodded, and draped his coat around his shoulders and took the lead. The others followed, pouring through the door and into the corridor.

They walked and spoke amongst themselves, Mina and Sarah fell to the back, relishing in the fact that they could finally speak to each other. "It's been a mad couple of weeks, huh", Sarah sighed, "I mean we wanted adventure, but, well, this is -

"Over kill", Mina finished, and shared a look with her friend. "Don't worry, a day or two longer and this nightmare will be put behind us".

"I can't wait to get home, although, I must say, this has been quite the, bonding experience", Sarah smiled.

"Speak for yourself", Mina laughed jokingly, "At least you got the sane ones, I've been stuck between Pegasus and Kaiba this whole time".

"Hmm, from what I've seen, looks like you and Kaiba have had _**a lot**_ of bonding time", Sarah smirked. Mina stopped dead in her tracks and glared at her friend, "If you're talking about the roof -

"No not the roof, let's just say, the chemistry is intense", Sarah winked in response, followed by a laugh. Mina huffed in annoyance, "Bite me", she snapped, but the two couldn't contain their laughter – it was nice to feel like a normal teen again, even if it was brief.

They came to a break in the corridor – their parting point. Both Yami Yugi and Joey walked forward, it was time. "We'll have to cheer you from the balcony Yugi, only duelists are allowed on the arena floor", Tristan reminded them, "Good luck to you and Joey".

"Well guys", Teá smiled, "Guess this is it. I'm so proud. Kick some butt!"

Mina locked gazes with Yami Yugi, _I'll be keeping an eye on you,_ she warned _,_ but her stare softened _, but I wish you the luck of the Gods_. The Spirit simply nodded in return, and Mina walked to join the others, her thoughts still on the Spirit inhabiting Yugi's body. If he was willing to hurt Seto to advance, she feared to what he would do to win.

Yami Yugi would be duelling Mia, it was decided the previous night, in which Mina had been absent to the spectacle – floating millennial eyes in soup – how could her parents ever be so close to such a caricature of a man? Once more she and the others found themselves on the observation deck, where they would watch the duel from above. Mina's stomach was in knots, the last time she was here, she had watched helplessly as Kaiba's soul was ripped from his body. She glanced around the room, both Mai and Yami Yugi and the others entered, and the doors opposite them flung open in a grand gesture – Pegasus emerged, with Croquet and Kemo on either side.

"Yugi, Joey, Mai and Bandit Keith, I welcome all of you to the play off arena", he announced, "Here is where the last great duel monsters duel shall be waged to determine the championship of the duelist kingdom. Only one of you shall emerge victorious, only one of you shall win the three-million-dollar prize, and of course only the victor of the playoffs shall earn the right to challenge me in the final match".

"Challenge you, well isn't that special", Tristan blurted out unexpectedly, "and what does the playoff winner get for defeating you in the final duel?"

"The victor will be granted one request, whatever his, or her heart most desires. And if it is within my vast power to do so, their wish will be granted. The victor will also be declared the undisputed duel monsters champion, ranked number one in the world!".

"Number one in the world", Tristan breathed, but that wasn't what Mina had focused one, granted whatever wish that was within his power to grant. For one moment, selfish thoughts poured into her minds, of having her parents returned to her, to go back to her real home. To forget all this horribleness, to forget Kaiba and duel monsters forever. Pegasus caught her eyes with a grin plastered across her face, he had read her mind! She snarled and turned away, to proud and ashamed to meet his gaze.

He smirked whilst continuing, "Surely any duelist who has made it this far must realise that the title and not the money is the real prize, is that not so?".

"You're a regular comedian", Bandit Keith sneered, of course he would only be in it for the money, Mina thought in hatred.

"Hey listen you!" Joey shouted, drawing Mina and the others attention, "money is all I need for my sister's operation". Mina gasped, dear God what wasn't riding on these final play offs? Her freedom, Yugi's millennium item, the souls of Solomon, Seto and Mokuba … and now to find out that Joey needs to win for his sister's sake? It all felt too much for a bunch of sixteen-year-olds to be fighting for, perhaps, Mina thought in a moment of realisation, they would understand the burden of responsibility that she bore.

"Yes, yes", Pegasus dismissed him nonchalantly, "I'm sure some of you have more riding on this tournament than others, hmm Yugi?" He glanced up once more at the spectator's terrace, "Many things surround one's greatest desires…" Mina felt deeply unnerved, why had he stared at her when taking the jibe at Yugi? His only desire was to save his grandfather, nothing to do with her.

"All right", Pegasus declared with a clap of his hands, "Lets get this show on the road. Only one of you will emerge victorious from these playoffs, but I wish you all good fortune, now shuffle your decks, and may the best duelist win!"

A holographic screen was projected before them with the images of the four competing duelists. "First duel will now begin" Croquet announced, "Mai Valentine versus Yugi Muto. Duelists please proceed to the arena".

"Wait" Pegasus smile as he rose from his seat, "One more thing before we begin", and he turned to Mina, "I can't have you meddle in such very important matches, and knowing you sweet girl, that is a certainty". Mina froze, what the hell was he doing now? "So for now, I think you need a little cat nap".

"What the hell do you think you're doing Pegasus?" she growled, and Tristan placed an arm in front her … the little good it did. Pegasus began to laugh manically, "Sleep tight little girl!" There was a bright flash from his millennium eye, and Mina screamed as the light engulfed her. Everything went black, and her lifeless body dropped to the ground. Pegasus' laughter echoed throughout the duelling hall as Tea, Tristan, Sarah, Blake and Bakura gathered round their unconscious friend. Yugi looked on in horror, the laughter ringing in his ears, the only thing he was capable of doing, was calling out her name, "Mina!"


	12. Chapter 12 Memory Palace

_**Chapter 12 – Memory Palace**_

Cold. Dankness. Musty smell of old things. A strange familiarity surrounding her. Mina woke with heavy eyes. Darkness around her, no sounds, no one near her. Mina felt a coolness against her cheek that lulled her from her daze. She raised her head, eyes trying desperately to adapt to the utter blackness around her. "Hello?" she croaked, _think hard. Where am I?_ It did not take long to come back to her: Pegasus did something to her with his millennium item. She rolled her eyes, how many times could this keep happening? Her being trapped in shadowy magic realms – it was all becoming too repetitive for her liking _. If I ever get back home_ , she promised herself, _I'm going to beat Pegasus to kingdom come, and anyone else who dare tries to trap me again_. She propped herself onto her knees as she tried to take in her surroundings, was this the shadow realm? No. She had experienced that before, it isn't something that you easily forget. Her head felt fuzzy, her throat dry and hoarse, "Spirits?" she called, but there was no response, just her voice echoing into the emptiness.

"Pegasus?" she called reluctantly, but again, no reply. "Anybody?" Mina sighed, she knew she couldn't stay where she was, she didn't even know where she was. Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet. She had to find a way out from … wherever she was. If not the shadow realm, where did Pegasus put her? Mina started to walk at an uneven pace, her feet felt as though they were being pierced by a hundred daggers with every step that she took.

Mina walked for what felt like hours in the dark, her hands trailing against the cold solid wall. A deafening silence followed her, not even a wisp of wind against her cheek. Mina was entirely, and utterly alone. Her eyes stinging and cheeks damp.

"Des yeux qui font baisser les miens

Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche

Voila le portrait sans retouches

De l'homme auquel j'appartiens"

Mina sang in a whisper through her hoarse and croaky voice. She didn't know why, the silence was driving her mad, the sound of her own voice somehow filled the void a little. She finally slumped against the wall, too tired to continue. She buried her head in her hands. This, all of this, was too much. Mina could find no more strength to keep going. She felt utterly hopeless once more.

"Mina, Mina".

She heard an echoing voice calling out to her. She hesitated, raising her weary head. "Mina, come now sweetheart". Her breath hitched in her throat. "Mum?" Mina rose to her feet, heart skipping beats as her blood throbbed in her veins. "Mina dear".

"Mum?" Mina choked again, "Mum!" With a sudden eruption of boundless energy, she dashed forward, feet barely touching the ground as she practically galloped through the dark corridors. "I'm coming Mum!" she cried breathlessly. She ran faster and faster, her sides aching, lungs burning, feet pulsing. She travelled as fast as her body would allow her - faster even – breaking boundaries and exceeding every limit her body had. "Mina, oh Mina dear", her mother's comforting voice echoed through the long corridors. Had it happened, was it possible, had Pegasus brought them back?

Light. A sliver of light. Barely flickering. But it was light. Mina gasped in disbelief. Her parents were lighting her way. Sweat trickled down on her brow, gathering at her cupid's bow. She licked away the salty liquid. Nothing could stop her, she was a flash, hard to see, moving faster than the speed of sound. The light grew brighter. A doorway. A way out. She bolted forward, through the opening, but moved too fast – a trip – a tumble – Mina sent herself flying forward with one misstep. She cried out as Mina hit the floor hard, rolling forward. She finally stopped, her whole-body aching. Mina reluctantly opened her eyes, everything was viewed in a blurry filter of her gathering tears. She blinked them back, and everything slowly came into focus, shoes, two heels and two boots, and in those shoes two pairs of feet, and attached to those feet were two pairs of legs. Mina looked up, hardly believing her own eyes. "Mum, Dad?" She rose slowly to her feet. Every atom in her body shaking fiercely, a cocktail of emotions swimming in her brain. Her mother and father were facing away from her, but it was them. "Mum, Dad", Mina stuttered again, great big sobs sticking in her throat as happy tears leaked from her eyes.

"Oh Mina, give us a twirl", her mother said, still with her back turned from her. Mina's face turned, "What?". She hesitantly walked in a circular motion so that she stood before them. It was them – her mother and father. Her mother with her hair cut neatly and falling in soft brown curls on her shoulders. Pale face, adorned with long lush lashes and rosy pink cheeks. Dressed in a tweed skirt, light long blouse and a sensible pair of shoes. Her father, with his scruffy black hair and day-old stubble. Glasses falling to the brim of his nose. Top button undone, and tie loosened. A cigarette hanging from his mouth, one arm wrapped around his beloved wife. No ghost or illusion, they were solid, breathing, moving slightly. "Mum, Dad, it's me, how is this even possible –

"You look splendid darling, bit on the short side isn't though?" her father interrupted her. Mina's stomach dropped, and she opened her mouth. "Oh dad, it's the style! It's just above my knee!" Her voice answered, but she hadn't spoken. Mina looked up and saw herself approach them. She was smiling brightly, skin bare bar the faintest tint of pink on her lips. Her hair was bone straight and clipped back with silver butterfly pins. She wore a dark purple dress – so familiar – because it was the one she wore on the night of her sixteenth birthday. She twirled on her tiptoes, laughing gleefully – not a care in the world. Whilst the real Mina felt a heavy pain crash into her chest as she was forced to watch the living memory enfold before her, and she was reminded of all that she had lost. It is easy to tell yourself that you must move on, that it is in the past, when it is only in your brain. It is another thing entirely to have to watch it play out in front of you. "Don't forget your jacket poppet", her smother smiled, and stepped forward. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind the Dream-Mina's hair, "My baby girl, all grown up".

"Mum", she whined, "It's just Smokey-Joe's. Hardly a nightclub, I'll be home by half ten".

"I know sweetie, I know", her mother laughed. Mina smiled and embraced her mother and father in a tight hug as they all laughed. Mina stared, both tortured by what she saw but unable to look away. This was a happy memory, something that should be remembered fondly. But right now, Mina felt her heart fill with envy as she gazed upon her younger self. "You didn't know what you had", she hissed through gritted teeth, her dream-self broke away from her parents, clutching her purse and fixing her hair. "You're taking it for granted!" Mina screamed and lunged forward – but as she did everything disappeared – and she was left alone in the dark once more. She hit the ground, but quickly brought herself to her knees, "You took them for granted!" she roared again. There were no tears left, instead she burned with anger. Two months after that night, her parents would be lying dead in a pool of their own blood. And she would be left alone to fend for herself.

"I thought that memory would be pleasing to you", Mina heard someone speak, and she looked up, expecting to see Pegasus. Instead, another person stood in the doorway.

"Yugi?"

He shook his head and stepped forward. Taller than Yugi, slightly tanned, stern-faced. "Spirit", Mina spoke bitterly, and stood to full height. "You're the spirit of Yugi's millennium puzzle".

"Yami", he told her, "and you are Wilhelmina De Noir".

"Yes, now where the hell am I?" she snapped.

Yami stepped forward, towering over her in height. "Do you remember how you got here?"

Mina grimaced, "Pegasus did it".

"Did what?" Yami questioned her further, and Mina grew irritated, couldn't he connect the dots himself?

"Pegasus put me in here", she snapped.

"No", Yami shook his head, "Pegasus planned to extract your soul and temporarily trap it in the shadow realm, I stopped him by bringing you instead to here". Mina's eyes widened at the realisation, "I'm in the millennium puzzle?"

"Yes", Yami answered, "It can be very daunting, at first, I thought a happy memory from your past would relax you".

"Well you were wrong", Mina hissed, begrudgingly brushing away the tears with her sleeve, embarrassed to be perceived as being so weak.

"I'm sorry to have caused you distress", Yami apologised, "that was not my intention".

Mina shrugged her shoulders, and Yami walked back into the corridor. "Follow me, we shall talk somewhere safer".

Mina hesitated, she did not trust the Spirit, Yami, seeing the lengths he will go to meet his ends. But still, she couldn't just very well stay there. Once more, she found herself at the mercy of a man with unclear intentions, and vast millennium powers. Mina debated herself, and she walked forward and met Yami in the corridor. He leads her through the maze of corridors and hallways, each one becoming more illuminated with light as Yami walked through them and darkened just as quickly as they lost his presence. And so, Mina stayed close by his sid3e, not wanting to immerse in darkness again.

"In here", Yami directed her, bringing them into a much larger room than before. She walked ahead of him and turned on the balls of her feet to face the Spirit. "Well?" she asked, almost with a tone of impatience – it's not as if she had somewhere pressing to be.

"You are aware of Yugi's current duel", he began, "and the stakes that are at cost".

"I know bloody damn well what's at stake", Mina snarled, "my own life hangs in the balance – as well as so many others".

"So, you know what must be done", Yami continued to press her.

"I'm not an idiot, Yugi has to win the tournament and face Pegasus", she growled in response.

"Yes, but he will not let me help him", Yami confided, "and he needs me to win".

"That's debatable", Mina sneered, "I think Yugi is skilled enough to win this on his own".

Yami narrowed his gaze, "Not with these high stakes, are you truly willing to risk it?" He took a step closer, closing the distance between them. "There have been many occasions in which you would have found it impossible to proceed without the help of your own Spirits".

"That's different", Mina retorted sharply, raising her chin, never breaking eye contact "I am always in control".

Yami raised an eyebrow, "Mina. You do not trust me, and I realise that I was wrong before – I should not have been willing to risk the life of Seto Kaiba. But he is not blameless in that situation. He is the one who stepped onto that ledge, I did not gamble with my own life, or with Yugi's, or his Grandfather's".

Mina drew her lips into a thin line, she couldn't dismiss his logical reasoning – but that did not stop her blood boiling even at the mention of Seto's name, as irrational as it was. "I did not know that the life of Mokuba was at stake", he continued, and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. His face softened as he gazed at the teary-eyed girl. "Mina, I understand why you do not trust me – but I must beg you, Yugi will not allow me to guide him in his duel against Mai. He is conflicted, and it is showing in his decisions. If he loses, we lose everyone, you included. I want to help you. I want to reclaim the souls of Solomon Moto, Mokuba and Seto Kaiba. I want to give you your freedom. But I cannot do that without you".

"Me?" Mina replied, her own voice much gentler as she came around to his reason, "What I can do? Especially from in here", Mina gestured around her. Yami reached out his hand, "Follow me". Mina was cautious, but a part of her knew that he was telling the truth. She took his hand, and he drew her near him. He walked them through another door, another, then another. She found herself in utter blackness when he finally released her hand.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice echoing around them.

"Yugi's subconscious", Yami answered her. "Yugi!" he bellowed.

Everything fell silent for a moment, and then, an answer, "I told you spirit I can't trust you to do this!"

"Yugi!" Mina gasped in alarm. There was a pause, "Mina, is that you?" Yugi's voice rang out in the darkness.

"Yes Yugi, it's me! Pegasus tried to trap my soul in the Shadow realm, but the spirit of your millennium puzzle saved me. You have to listen to me – I know it sounds mad, but you have to let Yami help you win this duel", she told him.

"How can I do that?" he asked her, "He almost hurt Kaiba, he will go too far to win".

"I realise that I was wrong now!" Yami exclaimed, "Yugi, I want to help you, let me help you. We can do this Yugi".

"You can trust him Yugi", Mina called, "He'll be with you through this. And so, will I".

"We'll do this together", Yami agreed.

"Yes", Mina smiled, "Together".

In a flash, Yugi appeared beside them. The three smiled at one another, placing their hands in front of them, one on top of the other. "Let's duel!"


	13. Chapter 13 - Nightmare Ends Part I

_**Chapter Thirteen – Nightmare Ends Part I**_

The duel was heated, fought tooth and nail, but fought honourably. Mai lost, but lost with her integrity intact – a notable difference that Mina noticed between Seto and Yugi. Seto, despite honourable intentions, strove to humiliate his opponent in a duel, Yugi sought only to do what was right. She turned to face Yami, her countenance greatly changed towards him. "I was wrong about you", she admitted, and outstretched her hand, "I'm sorry".

Yami smiled and took her hand graciously. "There are no apologies necessary, you are a loyal person, Mina, of strong character, Yugi is lucky to have you as a friend".

"You have me as a friend also, Yami", Mina smiled.

Yami's eyes widened, but then relaxed, "I would like that very much".

They shared a moment of acknowledgement of one another, as beings who were dealing with issues far beyond anything any normal teenager would have to deal with.

Suddenly, Mina felt a tightness stirring in her chest, she broke contact with Yami. She gazed down at her body. A warm glow outlined her from head to toe. Yami appeared shocked as he stared at the glowing girl. "Yami, are you doing this?" she asked wearily.

"No, I'm not", he answered hastily.

Mina began to fell lighter and lighter, and within seconds she found herself rising into the air! She cried out, kicking her feet in a desperate attempt to ground them. "Yami help me!" she gasped, but he already was bounding forward, he reached up to grab her right arm, but to her horror, his hand passed right through hers. "Yami!" she cried again, but he stood on with a pained look, feeling helpless to aid her. Mina rose higher in the air, translucent and glowing brighter – finally she screamed, and in a flicker, she was gone.

Mina woke with a ragged breath. Pink walls, large room, in front of a mahogany table. She quickly took in her surroundings, Pegasus' dining hall. She was seated, ands tried to rise, but found herself bound to the chair. Her blurred vision finally adjusted, and she could see clearly – although she wished she hadn't, for before her was Pegasus – looking scarily unhinged. His hair was a mess – as though he'd been raking his hand's through it profusely, his shirt loose and jacket disappeared – it was unnerving to see him so unkempt. He glared menacingly at her, Kemo lurked in the corner, his face expressionless.

"Where did you go?" Pegasus asked her, his voice low and hoarse – as if he had been screaming.

"What?" Mina responded, her mind still in a daze. Pegasus snarled, and pushed himself up from his chair. He walked quickly towards her, a terrifying look etched upon his face – for the first time, Mina felt genuinely afraid of him.

He stopped in front of her, and tightly gripped her shoulder, "I said, where did you go?" he snarled again.

Mina hesitated, did she attempt to lie? Or did she tell the truth? Better yet, how did he not know that she had gone inside the millennium puzzle? Was his own millennium eye not able to see her? Apparently, Mina hesitated too long, Pegasus grew impatient, and with a guttural snarl, he reached out and slapped her hard against her already bruised cheek. She gasped, Kemo she expected it from, but not Pegasus. Her cheek stung, and she cursed the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes. With all her willpower she bade them to keep at bay – he would not see her cry. Not again. Mina narrowed her gaze. "Well?" he sneered angrily. Mina felt the rage boil in her veins, and in response, she spat in his face, "fuck you", she hissed.

Pegasus' face turned a scarlet red in anger, he wiped the spittle from his cheek, and quickly grabbed a punch of Mina's hair in his hand, puling it roughly to force her to look up at him. "Perhaps some time in the dungeons will loosen your tongue".

He ordered Kemo to undo her restraints as he retook his seat, Croquet watched with an emotionless expression as he poured Pegasus' wine.

"I've been fair to you", Pegasus reminded her as Kemo dragged her to her feet. "I've offered you everything, fed you, dressed you, allowed you to wander my castle – gave you the opportunity to bring your parents back, and this is how you repay me!"

Mina refused to answer him, instead, she kept her eyes locked on him as Kemo practically dragged her from the room, as he threw her into the hallway she heard Pegasus declare, "Come Croquet, I have a duel to win, and a millennium item to claim!"

Kemo marched Mina down the familiar path to the dungeons, her head hung low. She refused to speak, and a deathly silence hung in the air around them. She felt a newfound utter rage against Pegasus, she wanted him to hurt – to feel as much pain as she had been forced to endure over the last number of weeks. She wanted him to bleed. Kemo directed her down a dark corridor. The dungeons were dank, dark and dreary. Rats scuttled past her feet, and there was a cold chill creeping into her bones. Kemo finally stopped her at the last cell in the block. Upon closer inspection, Mina's eyes widened at what she saw.

"Look alive rich boy, you have a new cellmate", Kemo jeered, before thrusting Mina into the cell in which Seto Kaiba's body was slumping against the wall. Kemo laughed as he slammed the door shut, "Well, I guess there ain't much life left in yah". He laughed as he turned the key, laughed as he snuffed out the lantern, and laughed as he returned down the corridor – leaving Mina alone in the dark.

Hours passed. At least, Mina thought it was hours – it was impossible to tell the time. No clock, no window, no light. She sat on the opposite side of the cell and leaned her head against the cool bars. She couldn't bear to look at Seto's empty vessel, it made her feel sick to her stomach to think of the tortures that his soul was enduring in the Shadow realm. Mina should have been focused on Yugi's duel with Pegasus, but even that filled her with anxiety – how could she focus on something when she had no idea what was going on? There was no point in attempting to use her shadow magic – Pegasus would just block her sight. What could she think about? What could anyone think about in that situation, locked up in a dungeon with the lifeless body of a friend. This time there was no happy memory to escape to, no strength that she could draw from her past – her parents had been in some sticky situations before, but nothing like this. Mina tilted her chin up; Seto's head drooped down so that his fringe hid his face. "Kaiba?" Mina whispered, "I, I know you can't hear me, but, but please, if there is any of you left in there, please – tell me what to do". Her eyes pricked with tears as her isolation engulfed her, "Because I don't – I don't know what to do. I, I have no ideas left. I'm not brainy enough, or clever enough … I know a, a trick or two – but not enough. My mum would know what to do – she always did, I mean, she was so clever" Mina chocked hoarsely, "Kaiba I have to fix this, but I don't, I don't know how". Still, he did not move, it was a half-hearted plea, Mina understood, but a part of her still hoped for a miracle. Her maturity and her cool only stretched so far, and in such a desolate situation, she slowly reverted to the scared sixteen-year-old that she was. She laughed at herself, such a childish idea, that begging for something would make it happen. Her cries would not retrieve Kaiba and Mokuba's souls from the Shadow Realm. Mina leaned her head back once more, "I don't know how you do it" she mumbled, "Does it come with practice, surviving on your own? I mean, you've had to suffer this burden for years – being forced to grow up too fast. When do you stop looking to grownups for help?" The dark thoughts of her mind grew in power as Mina's countenance shifted, four months dead, and she still acted as though at the end of the day, her parents would come and make everything alright, that they would still be there to correct her mistakes so that the consequences would not have terrible results. But the fact was that they were dead, and she was still making mistakes – and was now paying fully for every single one. There was no handbook, no self help guide to navigating life on your own, what child could?

Mina curled tighter into a ball, "When you told me that your parents died too, I thought that we were one in the same, but I understand now, that's not true", she mumbled, "You, somehow, figured out how to go on without them, you had Mokuba to care for, and the weight of the world. But you did it … me? I've messed up, and I keep making things worse. I'm not smart like my parents; I'm not strong like you…" Mina closed her eyes, almost accepted the life that lay ahead of her, forever to be a pawn in the games of Maximilian Pegasus. She trembled at the thought … what kind of life was that? Was it one that would really be worth living? An even darker and more terrible thought crept from the blackest recesses of her mind … maybe she didn't have to live it. Mina would have been a liar if she had denied that suicide had not crossed her mind before, the days following the death of her family were the bleakest she had ever experienced in her entire life. She repeated in a mutter, "I'm not strong like you…"

"Still cheerleading I see". Mina's eyes shot open, was she hearing things now? She stared at Kaiba's vessel, which remained unmoving. Her breath hitched in her lungs. It couldn't have been possible…

But what she witnessed was the impossible. Kaiba slowly found the strength to lift his head as his eyes once more were filled with life. Mina's heart was beating ecstatically, so much so that for a second, she feared cardiac arrest. "Seto?" Had her mind deceived her? No. He, moved his head slowly as his soul readjusted to his body. He was back!

For a moment, Mina forgot herself, and clambered forward, she embraced the reanimated Kaiba in a tight grip, happy tears filling her eyes. Kaiba grunted at the contact, but the warmth of Mina's small frame against his had a strange healing affect, and he sluggishly returned the gesture. As his mind honed focus, Seto tightened his grip on her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "Mina", he mumbled slowly, as if unsure if it was really her. He grew suspicious at that thought, and raised his head, "How do I know that it is you, and not just another allusion?" he growled. Mina, quick to soothe his concerns, took his hand, and placed it carefully over her chest, "Allusions of the Shadow realm don't have a heartbeat", she told him, before moving his hand to the inside of her wrist, "Or a pulse".

Kaiba hesitated once more, "This could be a trick, you could be advancing you could – Mina interrupted him with a kiss of passionate urgency and had the gesture shocked Kaiba as always. He moved his hands up the length of her back as he met her growing pace. Mina's hands remained in their position, cupping his face gently. Relief was enveloping her body as the fear and desperation she had felt loosened its grip on her thoughts. She savoured every second of being with him, and Mina felt that familiar rush surge through her veins. Kaiba on the other hand grew in confidence, as he slowly began to realise that he was back – and that this was happening. He moved his hands back down to her waist, squeezing the sides of her hips as he pulled her closer against him. Their chests pressed together, entangling their bodies to remove any space between them. Kaiba's mouth moulded against her as they moved in perfect sync, he moaned as she moved her hands through his hair, he never thought he would be so happy as to have her back in his arms. Her body fit so perfectly against his, and her kiss seamed to make all the turmoil that he had endured fade into the background. Still as minutes past, Mina broke away from him to catch her breath. "Believe me now?" she asked in shallow breaths. Kaiba placed his hand very carefully on her left cheek, his thumb gently brushing over the large bruise that decorated her cheekbone. In all the horrific tortures of the Shadow realm, Mina always appeared pristine and without any injury, seeing her like this, he knew that this time it was true. She closed her eyes in response as his hand touched her face, the familiar sting of the pain rising to the surface. Seeing her flinch, the anger against Pegasus was ignited once more, as he saw before him all the suffering that Mina endured in attempting to help his family. "What happened?" he asked finally.

Mina grinned, "Yugi must have beaten Pegasus".

"Where's Mokuba?" Kaiba asked worriedly, "I need to get to him".

"I know, here let me help you up"

"I don't need help", He replied gruffly, and Mina rolled her eyes, "Your soul has been detached from your body for over twenty-four hours, trust me when I say, you need help". Mina removed herself from his knee, and stood up slowly, holding out her hands to help Kaiba to his feet. She turned to face the cell door, eyeing up the lock

"In my pocket", he groaned, "my lock picking kit is in a metal tin".

Mina bent down and shakily reached into his front packet and retrieved the tin. She went to work, like Kaiba, she was skilled in the art of burglary and it was moments before the heavy cell door swung open. She handed him back his kit, and two made their way out of the cell.

Kaiba began to struggle as they walked down the decrypted halls, and it did not take Mina long to notice. "We should stop for a moment", she said aloud, her voice slightly echoing around them.

"I'm fine", Kaiba snapped.

"Well I'm not", Mina lied, in truth she had grown accustomed to the pain in her foot, it didn't bother her now – it was manageable, but she feigned that hurt for his sake – he needed to catch his breath. Kaiba hesitated but stopped all the same. Mina sat gently on the ground, pulling up her trouser leg to inspect the foot. Still a nasty shade of purple, and swollen, much like the rest of her body. She was more black and blue than white at that stage. She frowned and pulled down her trouser leg. _Nothing that can be done about it right now_ , she thought to herself.

"Is it still bad?" he asked her abruptly.

"The pain comes and goes", she shrugged.

"We need to keep moving", Kaiba reaffirmed.

"I know", Mina replied, rising to her feet once more, "It's over Seto, we've won".

"I'll believe that once I see Mokuba standing in front of me", Kaiba told her. Mina placed an arm on his shoulder, "If Yugi's won, and you've come back – then Mokuba must have too, and knowing Yugi, he probably already has him by now".

"Pegasus will pay, pay for everything that he's done".

Mina nodded, _yes_ , she thought, _**he will**_.


	14. Chapter 14 - Nightmare Ends Part II

_**Chapter 14 – Nightmare Ends Part II**_

 **Author's Note:** _**Before we begin, I would just like to say a massive, massive thank you to everyone who has favourited and reviewed this story! You really don't know how much it means to me, as a writer and fellow Yu-Gi-Oh! fan. It's the support from you guys that drivers me through writer's block and reminds me why I love this story so much – because I get to tell a story that people want to hear. So, thank you again from the bottom of my heart, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Mina and Kaiba walked together out into the courtyard, it was a strange thing, to experience what it truly felt like to have your freedom torn from you, to be a prisoner, then to taste the free air once more. The trails of his coat kicked against Kaiba's heels, he felt exhausted, drained and dirty, but ultimately triumphant … even if the victory was not really his. No, this was a different kind of feeling. He was walking to meet his brother, walking to his jet, walking back into his rightful place as CEO of KaibaCorp and heir of the Kaiba fortunes. The wrongs had been righted, well, almost. Walking beside him was someone who Seto had finally accepted that he had to make a part of his life, in some way or another, there was no simply getting rid of Mina De Noir. If she was friend or foe, he couldn't say. What he did know that neither bothered him, because there was very little difference of how she treated enemies and friends; with dignity and respect. Mina on the other hand, she didn't know what to think. What she felt was more than one person walking beside her, and she saw that in the four shadows that she projected onto the ground. In her mind's eye, she saw multiple versions of herself, ones she hadn't known existed before. Behind her were the two girls that she had once been, her original-self – the self-assured and unquestioning home bird under the wing of a family, and beside her the lost girl – chapped lipped, teary-eyed and wandering aimlessly like a ship blown of course. On either side of her, were the versions that she had become at her time in Duellist Kingdom. The frightened girl in a frilly pink dress, and the picture of Rose De Noir. What lay ahead, she couldn't say, what she did know was that she had been fleshed out into multiple pieces, in the space of two weeks she had dealt with trauma, grief, fear, anger and a power she had never known. And then, then there was him. A boy she had so hated and yet had been so terrified to lose. Her first kiss and first experience of passion had been with him, as well as frustration, anger and everything in-between. She walked shoulder to shoulder with a boy who had changed her more in a week than she had herself in her whole life. There was no going back to what use to be, Mina finally had come to terms with that. There was no home for her in William's Burrow. Her house was sold, and her parents are dead. Her old life was behind her, and although she could carry its memory in her heart, she had to move forward.

Mina could see ahead of her the silhouettes of her friends flickering in the autumn sun. She could see the golden glow in Sarah's hair blowing, and the tall standing Blaze. She saw Teá, Joey, Tristan and Yugi. Ahead of her she saw the possibility of a fresh start, the chance at making a home. It was time to let go of what she had lost. Mina stopped and smiled as she saw a small figure running towards them, wild black hair and a striped shirt. Kaiba's pace picked up as his heart lurched in

relief. "Big brother!" Mokuba cried and threw himself forward. Seto caught him in the way that a father does, and hugged him tightly into his chest, "You're here!"

"Its alright", Kaiba comforted him.

"Ah, jeez, come on, let's not get all mushy and gooey, you know, I can't take it", Joey began to choke, despite his hatred of Kaiba, even something so pure and innocent of brotherly love could make that melt away.

"Mina!" Blake cried and ran, he scooped his friend up and whirled her around in a hug that almost crushed her. Mina laughed and hugged him tightly. Sarah joined them, the three laughing with tears catching in the corners of their eyes. "We thought you were dead", Blake spluttered, refusing to let her go.

"Of course, I'm not dead", she answered in a shaky breath, "I'm harder to kill than a cockroach".

Seto knelt down to meet his little brother's gaze, who was still shaking immensely in pure relief. "Oh Seto, I didn't know what happened to you, but I never stopped thinking of you, big brother". Mokuba reached forward and presented the Duel Monster's amulet which always hung around his neck, clicking it, Mina saw it for what it was, a locket.

"I know", Kaiba smiled, and reached for his own locket fastened securely beneath his shirt "I would've risked anything to save you Mokuba".

"Yugi told me you risked a lot", Mokuba explained, "And Mina too". Mina's heart warmed as the little boy stared up at her with his large brown eyes. "And now we're all together again". Kaiba chuckled, "So what do you say little brother, are you ready for me to take you home?"

"You bet!" The young boy exclaimed as Kaiba rose to his feet. His eyes scanned over Yugi's group, resting on the deep brown ones he'd come to know so well. Mina stared back at him, still in the embrace of her friend Blake, she gave him a small smirk and a wink, full of happiness to see the two siblings reunited once more.

"Thank you Yugi, Thanks for saving my brother's soul. He means everything to me", Kaiba spoke to him with great humility in his voice.

"How could I do anything else?" Yugi smiled, and Mina couldn't help but glance down at him, how could a boy be so innocent and kind? She thought to herself, especially with everything that he has had to deal with.

"And I am grateful", Kaiba continued, "But because of our circumstances our last duel was not really conclusive".

Mina laughed aloud, shaking her head in disbelief, "Boy you sure know how to ruin the moment". Kaiba ignored her comment, but Yugi agreed, "Yes, it wasn't".

"One day we will meet in the arena again to decide who is the better duelist, and one of us will walk away with pride". Mina rolled her eyes, bloody narcissist. "Come on Mokuba, let's go, my jet is waiting".

"Alright! We're going home!" Mokuba laughed, and the two brothers began to walk away.

"Wait a moment", the whole group – the Kaiba brothers included, froze on the spot. Croquet walked briskly towards them, alongside him carrying a large box, was Ruth!

You're alright", Mina exclaimed as she broke free from Blake and made her way towards the old woman, "I thought Pegasus might have done something to you".

Ruth smiled at the young girl, "I've been around for a long time Missy, it would take more than old bossy boots to get a rise out of me".

"Wilhelmina De Noir", Croquet announced, "Before you leave Duelist Kingdom, Master Pegasus has requested me to present this to you". Mina stepped forward anxiously, feeling all eyes hone in on her. Kaiba had stopped in his tracks, ready for any tricks that Pegasus might be trying to pull. He'd be lying if he did not admit that from the moment he had Mokuba in his sights he had completely forgotten about her, but now his original anxieties ignited back into life as he watched Croquet approach her – would Pegasus attempt to make one last attempt to make her stay? He wouldn't say it openly, but he'd be damned before he'd allow Mina to fall into Pegasus' clutches again.

Croquet removed the first smaller box from Ruth, handing it to Mina, who in turn raised an eyebrow, "A duel monster's deck?" she asked, it was bizarre, and Mina gazed at it with uncertainty, still expecting it to be a trap.

"This was the duel deck of Rose De noir", Croquet explained, and turned over the first card in the deck "However, this is a new edition".

"Mina that looks like you!" Téa gasped. It was another beautifully hand painted card, a spell card named _Dragon's Attraction_. Depicted was a girl in billowing blue robes with long white hair and blue eyes with the glowing symbol of the ankh on her forehead – despite this it was distinctively Mina. "Master Pegasus also requested that you be given this". Ruth stepped forward with what Mina now recognised as her mother's box. Téa took her mother's duelling deck so that Mina could claim her second token. It was heavier than before and weighed down against her arms. "I, I don't understand", she stuttered, "Why is Pegasus giving me all this?"

"Master Pegasus wishes to make amends for his treatment of you", Croquet began, "He said that you are a smart, strong and capable person, Miss De Noir. And that he was wrong, to ever attempt to cage you. It could never be done to your mother, it was stupid to think that it could be done to you. He hopes that in the bestowment of these gifts, it might begin the long journey towards forgiveness".

Mina held the box tightly against her chest, not knowing what to think, "Thank you", she managed to croak. Croquet simply nodded and began making his way back to the castle. Ruth stepped forward once more, pulling Mina's backpack from behind her, "I thought you might want this back dearie", she smiled handing it to her, "All your wee clothes are tucked in there, freshly washed and pressed". She reached forward and laid a gentle hand on Mina's blackened cheek, "I may not have known you long, but I am going to miss you my dear".

"I'll miss you too Ruth", Mina laughed to mask her sadness, surprised on how much that was true. Ruth did a little curtsy and began to follow Croquet back towards the castle.

"What the hell was all that about?" Joey exclaimed, utterly confused in the whole situation.

Mina gave him a small tired smile over her shoulder, "Honestly, I have no idea". All of the sudden, Joey's eyes went as wide as hen's eggs. "I just thought of somethin' All the boats have left, so how are we suppose' ta get off this island!"

Tristan gasped in response, "We got ta hitch a ride, come on!"

The group began to scramble forward, laughing as they did so, "Wait for us Kaiba!"

They ran as fast as their legs could carry, thankfully Kaiba's jet was still firmly rooted to the ground. "I told you Seto, I told you we needed to wait!" Mina heard Mokuba cy out happily, tugging on his big brother's sleeve. They approached the flight hanger, were Kaiba and Mokuba were both waiting at the top of the steel stairs.

"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi called out, "Room for eight?"

Seto in turn rolled his eyes, and began walking back inside the jet, "Come on then", he answered begrudgingly.

The teenagers all cheered, delighted to finally be going home. They all clambered inside, Mina began the last. Made her way slower than the others up the stairs, stopping just begore she was about to enter. She turned around to get a view of the castle, she didn't know why, frankly she was happy to see the back of it. But something made her look. It looked beautiful against the setting sun, and Mina felt a chill run down her spine. She wavered a moment, thinking hard. As much as she loathed herself to admit it, her time at Duelist Kingdom had been like an almost transitory period between her old and new life. It was time to close a chapter on that now, time to finally begin to move forward. For a second, she set down her mother's box, and pulled her backpack off her shoulder. She delved inside and retrieved her cigarettes, holding them in her hand. She pushed off the lid and removed her father's cherished Harley Davidson lighter, stuffing it into her jacket pocket. She then looked down at the packet once more and smiled lightly to herself. She raised her arm high, and tossed the packet has hard as she could. It travelled swiftly through the air, landing on the far side of the flight hanger.

"Mina you coming or what?" Sarah called out to her.

Mina picked up her mother's box, "What, you think I'm sticking around here?" she called back and went inside to join her friends. The door of the jet closed shut behind her, and she laughed as she joined Téa and Sarah on a large white sofa, "So what are we talking about?" she grinned as she joined in with the huddled teens.

"How much pizza we are going to order when we get home!" Joey shouted happily, "And donuts, and chocolate cake, and French fries, and a triple strawberry scope shake, and fully loaded potato skins –

"Is that for all of us or just you?" Mina quipped, and everyone began laughing. Sarah hugged her friend tightly, resting her head against her shoulder. They all began to talk rapidly about visiting Yugi's grandfather, what food they were going to eat, Joey's sister, and how much homework they were going to have to catch up on when they got back. It felt normal, it felt safe, it felt like home. Mina looked around at all their faces, unable to restrain the warm bubbly feeling that was rising in her chest, she breathed a long sigh of relief, it was done, the nightmare was finally _**over**_.


	15. Chapter 15 - One More Night

_**Chapter 15 – One More Night**_

 _ **Authors Note: I feel inspired, maybe that's why I was able to write this chapter so quickly. I felt held down by the pace that this story was progressing, I knew I needed to close the book on the duelist kingdom chapter of this story. I knew I couldn't rush over it, it was essential for engraining Mina into the plot, and fleshing out her character. I needed to establish her, and her dynamic with Kaiba, and with Yugi. But now we can finally move on, but it might not be the last we hear of Maximillion Pegasus. I thought Mina and Kaiba needed a little closure for their experiences together, so this chapter is going to take a little break from the main story. If anyone has any questions or anything they would like to know, feel free to pm and review! I'm so honoured for all the support and encouragement that I've been receiving for this story. So, thank you all so much for all the favs and reviews. You guys are the best!**_

 _ **Also, I was listening to Intertwined by Dodie whilst writing the end of this chapter, I think it fits really well, so feel free to listen to it while reading.**_

" _Mina, Mina help us!" Mina gazed in horror as she was back in that place. She walked in a trance through the halls of the museum. Everything was just as it had been that night, through the Bronze Age exhibit, and into the corridor leading the ancient Egyptian hall. She knew what was coming, but kept walking onwards. "Mum, Dad, where are you guys?" she called out, her own voice sounding distorted, "Mum, Dad!"_

" _Mina, help us!" Even though she could hear the urgency in their voices, her pace remained slow. Of course, that wasn't how it had happened, but her mind was making a mockery of her. "Save us!"_

 _She walked into the hall, and all she could see was blood. Her father lay on his stomach in the corner, blood seeping through his shirt. He was already dead. "Daddy", she wavered, not believing her own eyes._

" _Mina", she heard her mother choke, and Mina sprinted to where she lay, next to the table and curled on her side. Mina's face was already streaming with salty tears as she dropped to her knees hauled her mother into her arms. Her face was covered in sticky blood, from a deep gash on her forehead, and blood was pouring from the bullet wounds in her body, one in the side of her chest, the other in her stomach. "You're going to be okay mum", Mina tried to speak through her tears, but her throat constricted as she violently suppressed her choking cries, "Just hang on, please hang on", she tried to fumble with her phone, but her hands were now drenched in blood._

" _It's alright poppet", her mother tried to speak, but it came out in a faint whisper, "Everything is going, going to be alright"._

 _Mina could not supress her hysterics any longer, as she wagged her head childishly, "Please, you can't leave me, you can't leave me on my own"._

 _Her mother's lips drew into a sad smile, "I never realised how beautiful you have grown to be sweetheart", she choked out, and wearily reached out a hand to touch her daughter's face. Mina let her own rest on top of it, and pressed it tightly against her cheek, ignoring the cold. "I love you so much darling, your father and I, we've always been, been so proud of you", her mother tried to assure her._

" _I love you too mummy", Mina wept bitterly._

" _Be strong baby girl, everything will be alright, everything will be alright, everything …" Rose De Noir began to choke violently, and blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, and with one final ragged breath, her eyes closed for the last time._

 _Mina felt her mother's hand go lip in hers, "Mum?" she choked, "Mum. No, no, no, Mum please. Please don't go, please don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me!" She began to sob fiercely, and held the body of her mother against her chest as she felt her universe be torn apart. "Mummy please, please, I love you so much, please don't leave me alone"._

" _You couldn't even save them", a man's voice sneered, and Mina turned shakily, to see a tall man in a red suit standing before her. Pegasus. "You couldn't even save them", he repeated, and began laughing manically. Mina screamed and ran forward, but the image of him disappeared. She turned to see the body of her mother had vanished, and she looked down to see that she was once more clothed in the pink dress that she had adorned on Duelist Kingdom._

" _You loved them? Really? With all your strength, with all your intellect, you still couldn't save them", the voice of Pegasus rang inside her ears, and Mina turned to see him reappear, her parents standing on either side of him, covered in blood._

" _He was going to bring us back", her father scolded her hatefully, "And you chose a Kaiba"._

" _A Kaiba over your own mother and father", her mother hissed, "And you said that you loved us"._

" _You never loved us. You selfish girl!" Her father spat, "Chose a Kaiba over family"._

" _Chose a Kaiba over_ _ **your**_ _family", her mother repeated, "You aren't fit to be called our daughter"._

 _Mina felt herself almost buckle over in despair, "Mum, Dad, please, I, I was just trying to do the right thing, I was trying to do good"._

" _Good, you murdered us!" Her father shouted._

" _You killed us!" Her mother screamed, and the three began laughing together, pointing and cackling as the image began to fade, and Mina was left in the darkness, "I'm sorry!"_

"Mina!" Mina screamed as she woke, her face covered in tears. A light had been turned on in her room, well not her room, the cabin offered to her by Kaiba on his jet. It was going to be a long flight home, and to the surprise of everyone Kaiba acted as a caring host and provided them all with rooms for the night, well, the rest of the group shared. She was given a cabin to herself.

It took her minutes before she adjusted to reality, as the dream clung to her mind. "Mina, you're okay, it was just a nightmare". Her eyes blinked rapidly before finally adjusting to the light, and she looked to see a worried Kaiba sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What", she stammered, clutching at her head, "What happened?"

"You must have been having a nightmare", Kaiba informed her, "I heard you scream". Mina's breathing was ragged, and her sheets stained with tears. She shook her head, trying to force her mind back into reality. "I, I'm sorry that I woke you", she managed to croak, her head lowered in embarrassment.

"I wasn't sleeping", he stated plainly, "Are you alright?"

Mina laughed shakily, "I'm okay, I'm okay", brushing her hair from her face, and bowed her head again, "No, no not really".

Kaiba was looking at her with a concerned expression, Mina was shaking all over, and "What happened?" he asked, and Mina gave him a puzzled look, "In the dream".

Her lip began to quiver, just thinking of it made her chest ache, with her head still low, she answered him, "I've had the dream a lot, since it happened. It never changed before, but this time, Oh God, it was worse", she nipped at her lip in an effort to calm herself.

"Back there? You mean Pegasus' castle?" Kaiba questioned.

"No", Mina replied, "That night, at the museum …" she trailed off, and her eyes gained an absent quality.

Kaiba's eyes went wide at the sudden realization, "You where _**there**_?" he asked in shock.

A nod of her head was Mina's initial answer. "I was late, I was meant to meet them at six, we were going out for dinner you see, to, to celebrate, celebrate the new exhibition". Her answers became peppered with muffled chokes as all the guilt and remorse that she felt bubbled to the surface, "If I had just been fifteen minutes earlier, I could, God! I could have _**done**_ something! I could have saved them. Instead, all I could do, was watch them die", Mina barely could make it to the end of her sentence before erupting into pitiful tears. Kaiba reacted almost instantly and moved quickly onto the centre of the bed, and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest, and surprisingly, he let her. She thought about seeing her parents inside the millennium puzzle, she thought about her mother's box, which lay hidden in a dark corner of the cabin. The others had been practically dying with curiosity, but Mina couldn't bring herself to open it, not yet.

They remained like that for a few moments, Seto holding her while Mina's brain forced her to relive every excruciatingly horrible emotion of that night as she was clutched in the grips of a full-blown panic attack. He didn't speak, he just held her. Kaiba couldn't think of anything to say, what do you say to a person who has gone through something like that? Whose parents died in their arms? There are no words. Instead he just felt contented to hold her like that. How could someone who has proven to be so formidable, feel so frail? Her bones were extruding beneath her skin, terrifying him to the core. Didn't her so called 'friends' watch her, didn't they make sure she was eating? Don't they know what happens to a person when they are grieving? Apparently not. Kaiba felt angry then, Mina watched over them, but they had no idea how to look after her. _And you do?_ He sneered at himself. Mina's cries had quietened to low sniffles. She broke away from him slowly, using the sleeve of her top to rub her aching eyes. She gazed up at him, "Thank you, thank you for just, just being here".

"There's no need", he replied with a shrug of his shoulders, as he rose quietly from the bed, "I'll let you go back to sleep". And he began walking towards the direction of the open door.

"Will you stay", Mina practically startled herself when the words left her mouth, but it was already done. Kaiba gave her a puzzled look, himself surprised by the sudden and rather intimate request. But at the same time, did he really want to go back to an empty room? Only he knew the full truth, that he was at her door long before he heard Mina scream. He had been mulling over in his mind for at least twenty minutes what he actually planned on saying to her, if he went through with knocking on her door. Mina crying out in her sleep had provided him with the perfect excuse. Better yet, there she was, practically offering him an excuse to stay near to her without having to ask outright. She extended her hand in the darkness, and Kaiba took it cautiously. She led him in the pitch black, and he closed the door behind them. Mina could hear her own heart hammering against her chest, what on earth did she think she was doing? It was absurd and she knew it. But that didn't stop her, whether she was being ruled by her heart or head, she didn't know. All that mattered was the terrifying fear of having to go back to that nightmare, Mina didn't want to be on her own. They both retreated to the bed, neither of them knowing what they were doing as they climbed awkwardly under the duvets. She almost immediately drew closer to Seto, and he willingly embraced her tightly, her small frame felt even thinner than it would have you believe, you would never guess that by looking at her, that she could take on a man four times her size. But sitting on a bed in the dark, she looked even more fragile than before. He rubbed the small of her back almost instinctively, and Kaiba could not help but relish in the warmth that imitated from her frame, she always felt so warm. Their feet touched against each other, their free hands exploring the other with the slightest movements of their fingertips. "It was just a dream", Kaiba whispered.

"Just a dream", Mina repeated softly, and looked up, but in the dark, she could barely make out the outline of his face. The only thing she could see clearly was his piercing blue eyes. She reached up careful to brush the tendrils of hair from his face, her hand finally resting on his chest. She knew, in that moment in the dark, that this had to stop. On Duelist Kingdom, both their guards were down. They could just be two teenagers together, all alone in the world with exceptionally heavy burdens on their shoulders. But in the real world, Seto was a millionaire CEO who despised both her and her friends, and Mina was a highly trained fighter with a murky past of millennium items and ancient secrets. But for now, they were just Mina and Seto, huddled together in bed, thousands of miles up in the air. For one more night, they could just be this.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Time Gone By

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, I am well aware that it has been quite a long time since I last updated so – apologies! With a levels, and work, and family and well, life … I have just been finding it hard to make the time for writing. Being exhausted twenty-four seven, naps and early bedtimes look a lot more appealing. But, I'm back, with renewed fire to continue this story! I'm deeply sorry for everyone who I've kept waiting for months, so hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 16 The Time Gone By**_

 _Three Weeks Later_

"Sarah, Blake, breakfast!" Mina called up to her still-sleeping friends, swiftly running back into the kitchen. The young girl had piled three plates high with bacon, eggs, pancakes, toast and biscuits. She placed them on the table, pouring glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice and hot cups of coffee. She smiled as Sarah is the first to stumble still half-sleeping into the kitchen, hair wild from a long night of tossing and turning against her pillows. "Morning", she half mumbled, half yawned.

"Morning", Mina sang, "sleep well?" Sarah glared at her friend, "like a baby", she snapped in response.

Mina smirked as Blake shuffled in next, "Really?" she mused, her tone light and airy, "I would have thought that pulling an all-night study session would have a bit of a impact on sleep".

"Don't be smart", Sarah growled miserably, downing her coffee in two large gulps, "My dad will kill me if I fail calculus".

"You wouldn't be so exhausted if you had of starting revising two weeks ago like I told you –

"Mina I mean it, I'm armed with a butter knife and not afraid to use it", Sarah threatened, but even Blake could not help but be amused. "Oh come off it, we brought this on ourselves", he yawned loudly, "Sides' at least we can take pleasure in the fact that Tristan and Joey are far worse off than we are".

"And why is that?" Mina questioned with coffee in hand.

"Because they were planning to copy off us".

Mina bundled the other two teens into her tiny car, after first greeting the construction workers and letting them into the house. Days after arriving home from Duelist Kingdom, Mina had made the arrangements with Sarah's father to transport the De Noir collection to Domino City, and their basement was being renovated to accommodate her parents' works.

Mina was a new woman. She maintained her shorter haircut, and clothing style similar to her mother's. She spoke openly about her parents, remembering them fondly. She smiled, laughed, socialised with her new friends, engaged in her studies, looked after Sarah and Blake, and quit smoking … all in all, for the first time in almost five months, she could honestly say that she was happy.

They picked up Yugi and Téa on the way to school, as they now did every day. Yugi greeted Mina with a large smile as he took his usual seat in the passenger's side. "Good morning guys!" he grinned cheerfully.

"Good morning Yugi", Mina replied, returning his smile, "How's your Grandfather?"

"Back in tip top shape, those remedies you made him worked a treat", Yugi informed her.

"I'm glad I could help", she responded, Mina had been preparing Solomon Muto the same herbal remedy her mother had made for her after she had been trapped in the Shadow realm, to help battle the nightmares that would surely follow.

It was minutes before they reached the school, and they could see Joey and Tristan waiting for them at the gates. No longer did Mina feel a creeping sense of anxiety when faced with Domino High, and you could see as much as she and the others emerged from the car and walked with a happy step over to the rest of their friends.

"Hiya guys!" Joey beamed.

"Yeah, sup Guys", Tristan greeted.

"Ready for Miss Nell's calculus quiz?" Mina smirked, and both their faces drained of colour. They all laughed and entered the building in high spirits, things had all but returned to a state of typical normality, their days were filled with nothing but school, hanging out, and duel monsters.

"Did you bring your mom's duel deck?" Yugi asked Mina, who nodded in response, "Yeah, I have it in my bag".

"So you finally decided to let us look at the thing", Joey laughed loudly, and Mina rolled her eyes, "I wanted to make sure it wasn't another booby trap", she replied firmly.

"But you still haven't opened the box?" Tristan queried, and Mina glared, "Absolutely not".

They sat in a large circle in home room, Joey proudly showed off two new spell cards that he had acquired, as well as getting Yugi to help finely craft his ever growing and changing deck. The others engaged excitedly, as did Mina, at first … but then, just as it always occurred, her eyes began to wander, absentmindedly scanning the room. Subconsciously, she knew what she was hoping to see, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, a tall stature, and ice blue eyes.

"He isn't here", Sarah whispered quietly, so that none of the others would hear, snapping Mina out from her daydream.

"Who?" she asked in a fluster, embarrassed to have been caught out.

Sarah merely raised a brow, "You know who", she muttered under her breath, "Word is that Kaiba has all but dropped out, too focused on his gadgets and do-da's".

Mina scowled, "Whatever Seto Kaiba does in his free time neither concerns nor interests me".

"Oh yes", Sarah rolled her eyes, "You've made that abundantly clear".

Mina felt her face heat up in embarrassment, she knew exactly as to what her friend was referring to, and she found her mind wandering back to that early morning on the jet.

 _She had awoken to the rhythmic sound of a heartbeat, steady as a beating drum. It was oddly soothing_ , _thump, thump, thump_. _Her eyelids felt extremely heavy, they refused to keep open for more than a millisecond. That was the first proper night's sleep she had since she had come to Duelist Kingdom, maybe even before that. She looked up through sleep-fuelled eyes, in the darkness, she could vaguely make out the sleeping form of Seto Kaiba. It didn't shock her as she thought it would, didn't revile her like she believed it ought to. No, what Mina felt was contentment. Despite his unconscious state, he still held her in a death like grip, as though to let her go was to hand her straight back into the clutches of danger. The only noticeable difference between a sleeping Seto Kaiba and his alert self, Mina noted, was his face. Unconscious, his features were relaxed, and no longer held his trademark look of contempt. He looked much younger, much softer, when he was asleep. And as she adjusted to the dim lighting, Mina couldn't help but appreciate it, how could she not? He was like her in many ways, she would admit that. And Mina knew that he was well aware, that by agreeing to stay with her, he was also agreeing to allow her to see him in a very vulnerable state. Kaiba just continued to surprise her. Mina felt a smile ghost her lips, for a moment, she could be content in peace._

" _Mina, Mina get up lazy bones we're landing soon!" Mina's eyes darted open, she froze a moment, mouth parted in both annoyance and fear as the loud knocking came on her door. "Come on Mina get up, it's morning!"_

 _Morning? She thought, aghast, eyes glancing to the shuttered window. No light seeped through, but then again it was Kaiba's jet, she wouldn't put light-blocking blinds past him. There was another string of loud knocks, and then a curse, "Oh for god sakes – I'm getting Blake to get the pass key, you better hope you're decent!" With that sentence the dream was broken, and Mina was sitting up like a shot. "Seto, Seto!" she hissed under her breath, shaking the sleeping man. He let out a guttural groan, eyes still firmly shut. "Seto wake up!" she rasped, whacking him with a pillow._

" _What the hell?" he moaned, but slowly roused as his eyelids fluttered open, "What's going on?"_

" _We must have slept in", Mina informed him rapidly, not stopping for a breath, "The plane's landing"._

" _And?"_

" _And", Mina retorted, "Sarah is coming back here any second with the pass key to get in"._

 _It was as though it took a moment for the young man to process her words, before he himself shot up faster than a lightning rod. Both in sleepwear, with ruffled heads of hair and a bed that was clearly slept in by two, the situation was not looking good._

" _Shit, oh God, wear are my clothes?" Mina started darting about the room, "Quick, you have to leave before –_

 _There was a loud swooshing sound and light instantly flooded the room, "Mina, I swear I'm not dragging you out of bed so", Sarah's mouth fell agape as she stared at the pair as though they both had large horns growing out of their heads. Mina, however, acted quickly, "Before, and after everything, and yes to answer your question I will be having its contents thoroughly examined – oh Sarah", Mina pretended to have not noticed her friend's entrance, she smiled brightly, acting very casually, as though it was nothing out of the ordinary for her and Kaiba to be together, alone, in their pyjamas, in her bedroom._

" _I, uh, um", Sarah stuttered dumbfoundedly._

" _Kaiba here just wanted to know if we had looked inside the box yet – you know, making sure it wasn't another of Pegasus' traps", Mina answered nonchalantly._

 _Sarah glanced at him, eyeing him with suspicion, "you were?"._

 _Kaiba coolly ran a hand through his hair, discretely patting down his bedhead, "What, you think I would allow you to come aboard my jet thinking you were in possession of anything that could potential harm my little brother?" he growled, following Mina's in lie._

 _Sarah scoffed in agitation, "You think any of us are stupid enough, Mina wouldn't have taken that box if she thought it was dangerous"._

" _I doubt it", he sneered contemptuously, "Your friend has a habit of making foolish mistakes". Mina glared at him, it is an act, it is an act, she found herself having to repeat inside her mind. "According to you", she snapped back in retaliation, "Now if you don't mind, I would like to finish dressing, like I was doing before you so rudely barged in"._

 _Kaiba grunted, stalking out of the room, "Gladly", he added, before the door slammed shut behind him._

" _What a prick!" Sarah exclaimed angrily, "No wonder you didn't reply, trapped with that egomaniac"._

" _Yes well, couldn't exactly turn him away, could I? Considering it's within his power to chuck us all out the escape door", Mina lied, as slowly, the memories of her promise to herself came back to her. Their last night had past, it was time to return to reality, as she had said, they were enemies. But Mina couldn't think that without feeling a heaviness in her heart, she wasn't sure if that was what she truly wanted._

" _Yeah, well, that option is starting to look a lot more preferable", Sarah laughed, placing a kind hand on her friend's shoulder, "Don't let him get to you, we'll be rid of him soon", Mina tried to smile, but found it extremely difficult, and forced it awkwardly. Sarah sighed, "Come on now, everyone is waiting!"_

" _Give me five minutes", Mina told her, "I'll be ready in a flash"._

 _The sun was shining brightly as they descended down the steps onto the runway. There was a crisp autumn breeze, and Mina inhaled deeply. This is what it was to truly breathe the free air again. She followed her friends as Kaiba's staff handled their luggage. They might together in a huddle as they watched the two Kaiba brothers swiftly follow suit. Mina gazed eagerly up at Kaiba, trying desperately to read his face. She reminded herself, it is an act, it is an act, it is an act. They can't know that anything has changed._

 _He approached her immediately with the same stony expression. It is an act, it is an act, it is an act._

" _Over the last number of weeks, you have done a great deal in attempting to secure the safety of my brother", he spoke in a detached, professional tone, is eyes narrowed down on the girl. "You went to great lengths, suffered at the hands of Pegasus, even outsmarted him, even while, making a few errors of judgement along the way". Mina felt her chest tighten, it is an act, it is an act, it is an act. "I think we can both agree that we have went through a lot together in attempting to get my brother back, and we both, made many_ _ **mistakes**_ _in that pursuit", he coughed, "Things that would never have happened, had it not been for the circumstances". Mina's heart dropped, it wasn't an act. "Things that won't happen again. You have my thanks, and I'm willing to compensate you for everything that has happened –_

" _I don't want your money", Mina said hoarsely, feeling utterly dejected, "… seeing Mokuba safe, having, having everything back to the way they should be", she met his gaze as they spoke, "That's thanks enough". Kaiba nodded, "De noir"._

" _Kaiba"._

 _His eyes then focused elsewhere, "I meant what I said Yugi, our business, isn't over"._

 _Yugi returned his stern gaze, "I agree". And within seconds, the familiar black limousine appeared, and whisked the Kaiba brothers away from sight._

 _Mina started on, refusing to acknowledge the pain she was feeling in her chest, "Well, I'm glad that's finally over with", she heard Téa exclaim happily, and the others began to concur. But Mina's eyes were still fixed on the horizons, he was right, of course, it had been a mistake._

Mina opened her eyes, a trip down memory lane was the last thing she needed on a Tuesday morning, and besides, it didn't bother her anymore. She had thought long and hard about her whole situation with Kaiba, there wasn't, and had never been, any actual emotion there … it was all Freudian. Trapped in a castle, constantly on the brink of death, she was constantly terrified, constantly fighting for her life and her freedom, whatever she had thought she had felt for Seto Kaiba was completely born out of fear, a weird and distorted variation of Stockholm syndrome. It was nothing she had to worry about, besides, she had seen neither hide nor hair of Kaiba or Mokuba in weeks. And, as her mother would often say, out of sight, out of mind.

Yet, despite all these revelations, she still looked around the home room.

"Mr Kaiba, there is a Mr Jackson and Mr Davis here to see you", Alexis spoke in her usual sultry tone, his tall blonde secretary. Kaiba glanced up from his large computer screen at his desk. "Who?" he snapped irritably, not recognising either of the names.

"A Mr Jackson and a Mr Davis", Alexis repeated.

Kaiba set down his pen, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm assuming that they don't have an appointment?" he growled, casting a nasty glare over to the young woman.

"Well no –

"Well tell them to get lost and stop wasting my time", Kaiba seethed.

Alexis' nostrils flared as she stood her ground, "I'm afraid they're insisting on seeing you".

Kaiba leaned back in his chair, "And why should I care about what they are insisting on?" he mimicked her cruelly.

"Because they are the truant officers".

Alexis took great satisfaction as she politely ushered the two men into Kaiba's office, flashing him a devious smile before closing the doors behind her. The two men walked bracingly forward, expecting Kaiba to stand to greet them, he did not.

"Mr Kaiba", greeted Mr Jackson, "It has been quite some time since I lost saw you, December was our last meeting?"

"And I presumed that it would be our last", Kaiba growled impatiently.

Mr Davis scowled at the young boy, egregiously insulted, but Mr Jackson just smiled. "See you haven't changed much, may we take a seat?"

"You're going to anyway". And both men sat down. "Mr Kaiba, we are here to remind you of the terms of the agreement of your legal guardianship of your brother Mokuba Kaiba", Kaiba unintentionally clenched his fist at the mention of his and his brother' status, and his narrowed eyes latched upon the unmistakable smirk that Mr Davis wore on his lips.

Mr Jackson cleared his throat, "I know this is a sensitive subject for you, Mr Kaiba, but you do remember that one of the court's many terms for the special consideration of your case is that the legal guardianship of one child cannot be detrimental to the wellbeing of another and –

"Are you implying that I am a child?" Kaiba sneered, his pride rising like a beast in his belly.

"No", Mr Jackson assured him, "But, in the eyes of the law you remain so, and one of the court's stipulations was that you attend and finish high school with a diploma, as essential to your growth into a mature citizen, to enable you –

"To what?" Kaiba snorted, interrupting the man a second time, "to get a job?" and he gestured at the large, luxurious office in which the three currently sat.

Mr Jackson never faltered in his calm demeanour, "Nobody is questioning your financial security or your fitness as a guardian, please consider that it nearly broke every statute to grant you legal guardianship of your brother at age thirteen, certain, appearances have to be maintained so that all parties can carry on with a clear conscious of that decision, with you not attending school for a consecutive five weeks in a row, and with the press coverage of what happened to you and Mokuba on Duelist Kingdom –

"All lies", Kaiba protested adamantly, "I assure you". It had been agreed that for the sake of their position, the details of what had occurred in Duelist Kingdom between them and Maximillion Pegasus, would be kept a secret.

Mr Jackson sighed, "Mr Kaiba, we are not here to revoke your guardianship, we're –

"Oh for god sakes Andrew!" Mr Davis finally snapped, having remained silent thus far, "This is a child, a very conceited", he narrowed his gaze, "and very arrogant one at that. Just issue him the damn warning and stop trying to coddle him".

Kaiba shot dagger eyes at the pompous man, resisting every urge to jump over his desk and tear him a world of new ones. But instead, he gritted his teeth, and turned directly to Mr Jackson. He hesitantly removed a yellow coloured piece of paper from his briefcase, handing it to Kaiba. "This is an official warning from the high courts of Domino City, reminding you that failure of compliance with all terms agreed upon will result in the overturning of your legal guardianship of one Mokuba Kaiba". Kaiba seethed in his chair, regarding it solemnly, as he bit his tongue. "What do I have to do?" he conceded finally.

"Attend school, keep your grades up, keep well, check in with me every three months from now until your eighteenth birthday, and there should be no further warnings", Mr Jackson told him honestly.

Kaiba grunted, "Is that all?"

"Yes that's everything", Mr Jackson answered hurriedly, "Unless, you have anything to add, Nathaniel?"

"No, nothing", Mr Davis smiled horridly, and both men rose to their feet.

"I'll see you in three months", Mr Jackson smiled, "Take care, Mr Kaiba. We'll see ourselves out". And like that, the two men left as swiftly as they came. Kaiba remained unmoving for a second, letting the entire conversation resonate within his mind. He was absolutely radiating with rage, he physically shook as he tried to contain his anger. He dared not make a sound as he checked his watch, and then slowly rose up from his desk. He stormed out of his office, marching quickly past Alexis, who called out, "Where are you going sir?"

But Kaiba did not answer her, for fear he would turn around and rip her head off her shoulders.

Mina and her friends groaned in unison as the bell signalled the end of lunch. "Aw man, I was just getting started too", Joey huffed as he bundled up all his duel monster cards, replacing them carefully back into his bag.

"Who cares about bloody duel monsters?" Sarah hissed, "It's calculus next, the quiz!"

"Ah heck, I forgot bout' that", Joey groaned in response, "Why'd yah have ta remind me?"

The gang began to divide and separate as they headed off to their classes, Sarah practically reciting every prayer in the bible on the way to Calculus. As per their routine, Yugi walked Mina to History on his route to Geography.

"So, you're okay with my grandpa having a look at your mom's duel deck?" Yugi asked her for what must have been the one hundredth time.

"Yes Yugi!" she laughed, "Your grandfather has been so kind, and he clearly knows his stuff, between you and him, there is no one better suited to go to".

Yugi smiled, and nudged her on the shoulder, "I get it though, why you waited so long".

Mina paused in the corridor, and he continued, "After, my mom and dad, even though I was just a kid, touching their things, it was, surreal, yeah know? Learning parts about their lives that you never knew before. It can be, a lot to take in".

Mina gave him a small smile, "You see right through me Yugi Muto".

He laughed in return as they reached Mina's history room, "I'll take that as a compliment". Mina was still laughing as she entered the packed classroom, Mr Lebeny had yet to arrive. But the minute her eyes landed on her desk, her laughter died on her lips.

Mina's eyes went wide, as ice blue ones stared back at her. She was completely taken aback. Three weeks, she had sat alone at that desk every history lesson. Three weeks … and yet it was like he never left, like it was that first day all over again, as he regarded her with the same, hateful stare. Mina hesitated a moment, but no longer, when people started to stare. She clutched her books tightly against her chest, and cautiously manoeuvred her way over. She waited a few seconds before sitting down, as though she was waiting for his permission. She carefully stacked her books on her side of the desk, and quietly unpacked her pens and jotter. "I was actually quite enjoying you being gone", Mina tried to joke quietly, anything to break the stifling tension that was making it hard to breathe, "The extra legroom will be sorely missed". He didn't so much as glance in her direction, never mind crack a smile. His narrowed, darkened eyes remained fixed directly ahead of him, his mouth clamped firmly shut and his lips drawn into a tight thin line.

Mina was sitting on the edge of her seat when Mr Lebeny finally walked in, to her relief. He smiled broadly when he saw Kaiba. "Ah, Mr Kaiba, back again I see, not off scouring some undiscovered land? Good to see you", his smile faltered a tad when he saw the expression on Mina's face, "Right, well, to continue on. Today, my eager historians, we are covering the period of Stalin's death, and the impact it had on the tensions between America and the Soviet Union…"

Mr Lebeny's voice faded into the background. Mina could scarcely concentrate, it was the most torturous two hours of her life, and this coming from a girl who had endured real torture. When the bell rang at half three Mina could not pack away her things quick enough, and before she bolted out that door. She cursed herself stupid however, as she nearly reached the school doors, when she forgot she had to hand up the three assessments that she had missed during her stay in Duelist Kingdom. Mina cursed under her breath before turning on her heels, and practically jogged back to history room 103. She stopped just outside the door however, when she realised that Mr Lebeny had company.

"I don't care, I don't care if you have to sit her on Jax's lap goddammit, just keep her away from me", the voice was unmistakable, booming from within the classroom, it was Kaiba's.

"I don't see what your problem is", Mr Lebeny attempted to sound rational, "Miss De Noir contents herself, doesn't speak, if you had to sit next to any student in my class I thought that you would be thankful that it was her".

Mina felt her heart beat rapidly against her chest, she should just leave, give Mr Lebeny the papers in the morning, she didn't need to hear this.

"I have an agreement that I would sit alone in all my classes", Kaiba snarled, "You put her there and I tolerated it, but I won't any longer, now if I am to be forced to go to this sad excuse for a school, I won't spend half that time stuck next to a silly little girl". Mina's mouth went dry, she really wished she had just left now, she still wanted to leave, but she found herself rooted to the spot.

"What do you expect me to do?" Mr Lebeny retaliated, "There is no room, there is nowhere to move either of you".

"Well that's your problem then, isn't it?" Kaiba spat, and stormed out of the room, Mina shrank behind the door, hiding herself from his view. He seemed too furious to see anything but what was directly ahead of him. Mina felt positively wretched, she just wanted to get this over with. She quietly crept into Mr Lebeny's room, knocking lightly on the door.

"Yes?" he sighed, turning around, but froze upon seeing her, "Mina?"

"I, I just came because I forgot to give you those assignment papers", she told him in a half whisper, and extended them out to him. "Oh dear God Mina", Mr Lebeny lamented, "You didn't _**hear**_ any of that, did you?"

Mina laughed, though it was clearly forced, "It's alright Mr Lebeny, Kaiba and I, well, we've never really seen eye to eye, I'm completely accustomed to his behaviour".

"It's unacceptable though if he is bullying", Mr Lebeny protested, "I'll report it to the guidance counsellor –

Mina raised her hand, politely interrupting him, "He isn't bullying me sir, honestly, I can deal with Kaiba. There really is no need to worry".

The older man appeared to search her face for a moment, looking for any trace of uncertainty that might be hidden in her features. "If, you are sure", he wavered, and then sighed, "He's a troubled boy, that Kaiba, very troubled, don't take to heart, how he is with people".

"Oh believe me", Mina affirmed, " _I won't_ ".

 **I know, I know, I'm terrible. But I promise more updates are coming soon, at a much faster rate! (Pinkie swear)**


	17. Chapter 17 - Legendary Heroes Part I

**A/N: Hello, Hello! And welcome back! I should warn you, judging from the title, this chapter follows very closely to the episode 43 of season 1, but with a few twists! I promise more original content soon, but I felt it was necessary to follow closely with this because it provided a good opportunity for Mina to find her feet as a duelist. Also, this chapter is dedicated to EtoileCyber2, firstly because, she's always been awesome, and secondly because she is a very clever cookie! Well, enough of my rambling, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17 Legendary Heroes Part I**_

Mina forced her demeanour to remain the same as she left the school building, her friends had gone on ahead to Yugi's grandfather's game shop, and she was supposed to catch up with them. She hurried over to her car, feeling very much like driving straight to KaibaCorp and breaking that self-centred idiot's jaw. Yes, he had made it abundantly clear that there was to be no further interactions between them, that wasn't what bothered her. After ghosting her out for the past three weeks, she didn't expect much else. No. Going behind her back, humiliating her to Mr Lebeny, calling her, of all things, a 'silly little girl' – the same demeaning phrase used by Pegasus, after everything they had gone through together? Mina had risked her very freedom for him, and this was how he repaid her? All at once, Mina was reminded of the burning hatred she had felt for Kaiba after their first encounters with one another. The anger towards that arrogant, obnoxious cruel version of Seto Kaiba. It is true, she did see another side to him in Duelist Kingdom, but clearly the Seto that she had known then, and grown to care for, did not exist in the normal world.

She drove according to her sensible judgement and went straight to Yugi's grandfather's. Her fingertips itched against the steering wheel, and cravings wracked her brain, _God I need a cigarette_. Mina slapped a nicotine patch on her shoulder before she went inside, refusing to let that pompous jackass undo all her good work.

* * *

Kaiba was in no better a mood when he eventually returned to his corporate building. A full three hours wasted on being saturated with pointless information that would never come in use. He thought his own intellect far superior than any education he could receive in that pitiful excuse for a school. Alexa was in her normal station just outside the doors to his private officers, busying herself on the phone, highly unlikely to be carrying on with any actual work. "Teacher didn't keep you behind for detention, huh Mr Kaiba?" she smirked slyly as he passed her desk. He simply scowled in response and stormed inside. Kaiba made a beeline for his desk, eager to continue on with the work he had been doing before those idiotic truant officers interrupted him. Once back from Duelist Kingdom and having sorted out the mess from Pegasus' short-term take over, Kaiba had delved straight into his most prized project.

For years, he had been working on a virtual reality gaming system, and with his extensive world crafted with the most methodical of detail, and the actual virtual pods finally finished, all that was left was the final finishing touches. On his computer, his meticulous eye scanned over all the different landscapes, monsters, and characters, one of whom he had based on Mokuba. _Somethings missing_ , he thought to himself, _yes, the princess has all the right servants and subjects, but what about a bodyguard?_ He effortlessly began designing a character, a male, with a strong but slender build, pale skin, dark hair, warm brown eyes … Kaiba jerked back from the screen, horrified to see that he had essentially created a male version of Mina. He seethed at himself, what was wrong with him? He had plenty of other things to be dealing with, why did everything come back to that wretched girl? He stared at the screen, ready to delete his new creation … but he hesitated, _it was perfectly contrasted to the princess character_ , he reasoned with himself, _and besides, it's not as though she will ever see the game, and creators take inspiration from their lives all the time_. Kaiba slowly moved his hand away, no, he would keep the character, if even to save him the bother of redoing another. He was itching to finally test the finished version. "First of all", he spoke out loud, "I am going to deal with those double crossers who dared to try and steal my company from me".

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Mina upstairs. Joey, Tristan and Yugi sat by the coffee table, a vast amount of duel monsters cards spread before them. Sarah was showing Téa pictures on her phone and chatting excitedly, whilst Blake appeared to be in deep conversation with Yugi's grandfather.

"Mina there you are, another five minutes and we would have started to worry!" Sarah exclaimed as she noticed her friend's quiet entrance.

"What kept yah so long?" Joey asked, although not looking up from his cards.

"Uh, Mr Lebeny wanted to talk to me for a bit", Mina lied quickly, "to see how I was catching up with everything". It was reasonably sound, nothing for them to poke at yet … but Mina knew, with Sarah's ears for gossip and social media prowess, it wouldn't be long before she would find out about Kaiba's sudden appearance at school.

Yugi beamed up at Mina, obviously excited for what was to come, the girl chuckled in return, digging into her school bag and retrieving the small stack of cards. "Alright, alright, here", she laughed, handing them to him.

"Grandpa, come here, Mina brought the deck that we were talking about", Yugi smiled, and Solomon Muto was only too happy to comply. Everyone stopped what they were doing, all fixated on the old man as he hobbled over to the coffee table. Everyone had practically been dying with curiosity over the gifts Pegasus had given Mina before their departure. More so her mother's box, but, her duel monsters deck was of equal interest. Mina had a whole new appreciation of duel monsters, now that she had been introduced to their world. She understood that it was so much more than a game, it was played in all tiers of society, and most often with extremely high stakes. It could be dangerous, even deadly at times. Especially considering, as Mina now knew, that they had been based on the shadow games of Ancient Egypt.

"Let's see here now", Solomon spluttered, taking them carefully in hand, he had the boys remove their cards, giving him the full space of the table. He spread them out carefully. "So, this was the new one added by Pegasus?" he asked the group, gesturing to the spell card, Dragon's Attraction. They all nodded, "We'll set that aside for now, best focus on your mother's deck as she organised it". Even Mina, who had been avoiding this for so long, walked closely, drawn in by her natural inquisitiveness. Solomon examined each card carefully in silence, occasionally muttering under his breath, "Very rare cards, very, very rare indeed".

After several minutes, he finally looked up, "Well Mina", he began, "From what I can gather from the layout of this deck, is that your mother most have been an exceptional duelist". Mina felt pride then, but also, hurt, why had her parents never told her about their involvement in duel monsters?

"Yeah Mina, her spell cards, monsters, trap cards", Yugi breathed in admiration, "she really knew her stuff".

"That was my mum". Solomon scanned her face, making sure that she was comfortable to continue. "Your mother crafted her deck very efficiently, but it is clearly dragon orientated, with many of her cards seeming to be based on an Egyptian theme".

"Dragon orientated?" Mina asked in surprise.

"Yes", Solomon continued, "She has elemental dragon monsters, like Judgement Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, the Barrel Dragon … I could go on, and the Egyptian cards are mostly spells, like Wings of Ra, and Curse of the Tomb, very powerful stuff. I would say that she would have been a very formidable adversary to play".

"What about the card that Pegasus made me?" Mina questioned further.

"Ah yes", Solomon held it in his hand, "Dragon's Attraction. Spell card. According to it's description, Dragon's Attraction, when played, enhances any Dragon's attack points by doubling them for every turn it remains on the field. It also provides a protective barrier that deflects any attack", he peered closer at the card, "This card is the protector of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and if played with a Blue Eyes, it makes it essentially invincible by tripling its attack points and maintaining the protective force field!"

Everyone gasped, but Mina felt utterly confused, "But I don't understand, why would Pegasus make me a card that would make the Blue Eyes Whit Dragon invincible, when the only person to own all three of them is –

"Kaiba", Joey growled, "What he wouldn't give to get his grubby little hands on this card".

"Well clearly he isn't going to, it belongs in Mina's deck", Téa responded firmly, and Mina in term blinked, " _My_ deck?" she repeated.

Téa blushed, "Well, since it was your mother's, I just assumed". But Yugi's eyes lit up in the corner, "Mina this is great, you can play duel monsters too!"

Mina hesitated a moment, she had to admit the game had garnered her interest after being immersed in it the last number of weeks, and it could possibly go a long way into helping her understand the shadow games, but, to actual _play_? Would that be wise? Her mother surely thought that it was … the idea was still a bit, overwhelming. "I, I suppose", she wavered, her gut told her that she would be better off at least learning how to play the game, had she had known before … things might have gone a lot differently in Duelist Kingdom.

"Cool Mina, this is going to be even more fun!" Sarah spoke encouragingly.

The rest of the evening saw Mina thrust into the centre spotlight, as Yugi, Joey, Mr Muto and the others saturated her mind with all things duel monsters. Her first match with Joey was over within ten minutes with her being thrashed, the second was more or less of the same, but in the third, she lasted over a half an hour, and actually manged to bring Joey's life points down to 700. Come nightfall, her head was spinning, but, she felt proud.

"That deck of yours is going to be a killer", Blake exclaimed as they drove home.

"A little more practice and you'll be able to wipe the floor with half the school", Sarah agreed.

"Guys, as much as I am adoring the praise, can we please talk about something other than duel monsters?" Mina laughed, "My head's fit to burst".

"I've got something", Sarah said with a concerned tone, "Why the hell is Mokuba sitting on our front doorstep?"

Mina gasped as she saw him, the little boy was sitting rather gloomily on their front porch, her mind flashed back to their first night in Domino City, when she had met Mokuba for the first time. She quickly pulled up into the drive way and clambered out of the car. "Mokuba, what on earth are you doing here, it's ten o'clock at night!" Mina scolded him, storming over with the same tone that a parent would take.

He looked up at her with a quivering lower lip, "I, I didn't know who else to turn to!" he cried. Mina felt her stomach lurch, knowing full well that something must have happened to Kaiba, and selfishly, she couldn't help but think, _not again_. She ushered Mokuba inside, immediately fishing her phone from her pocket, this time she would be smarter, this time, she would have back up.

Mina called Yugi, and within twenty minutes, the whole gang descended upon their house. In the meantime, Mina made a seemingly shell shocked Mokuba a cup of hot coco, draping a large fuzzy blanket around his shoulders. Sarah greeted everyone when their door knocked, and they all flooded into the room. "Hey, what' going on?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, what gives?" Téa continued.

"That's what we are trying to figure out", Mina told them, and turned to Mokuba, "It's okay, you can tell us what happened".

Mokuba buried his head in his hands, "Those big jerks, they ruined everything", he exclaimed.

"Who did?" Mina questioned the little boy further.

Mokuba sniffled, "The, the big five, my brother's associates on his board of directors".

Mina's eyes widened in alarmed, "The ones who made the deal with Pegasus to take over KaibaCorp?"

"Yeah, I told Kaiba not to trust them, but they lied to him, they said that they were only pretending to side with Pegasus, so that they could help get him back".

"Hm", Mina sneered under her breath, "He believes those moronic suits in a heartbeat, and yet has the nerve to continually accuse me of lying?" Evidently, she hadn't spoke quietly enough, because Mokuba's expression shifted to one of hurt. "Mina, I know Seto can be mean to you, but he really does care about you, he just … doesn't know how to show it".

Mina gulped and forced what ended up a rather unconvincing smile. "But Mokuba", Yugi interjected, "how exactly did they trap your brother?"

The little boy shook his head, "He's been working on it for years", he muttered under his breath, "Since I was really little, he used to stay up all night drawing up plans after plans. Seto had just about got the first prototype up and running before this whole nightmare started".

"Mokuba, what was he working on?" Téa asked, suspense lingering in the air.

"His virtual reality pods", Mokuba finally answered, "He wanted to build a whole virtual adventure land about Duel Monsters, it was his dream, and those jerks, those jerks ruined it!" Mokuba finally cried, burying his face into his knees. Mina didn't miss a beat, swooping down to wrap her arms around him, comforting him in a tight hug. "It's alright Mokuba, you know we'll do everything to help", she glanced up at her friends, "won't we?"

"Uh, I actually gotta real bad notch in my back that – Ouch!" Téa quickly silenced Joey's grumblings with a sharp stomp on his foot, "Of course we'll help!" she agreed enthusiastically, before hesitating, "But how?"

"Mokuba, are there any other of the virtual reality pods?" Yugi asked.

The boy nodded, "Yeah, in his lab".

"Then that settles it", Joey chimed, "We'll show these suits just like we did Pegasus".

Mokuba beamed with gratitude, "Thank you guys, thank you so much".

The large group of friends bundled into Mina's small car, sitting on each other's laps and on the floor, crammed into what little free space there was. "If I'm going to be hauling you lot around all the bloody time", Mina grumbled, "I'm gonna need a bigger car".

"Yeah, some legroom would be nice!" Joey joked.

They drove off into the night, the rain pouring down from the dark sky. Mokuba directed them to a complex that was separate from the KaibaCorp building, but it was still guarded by the imposing statue of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "This is my brother's personal lab", Mokuba informed them as the teens poured out from the car, "he doesn't like anybody messing about in here – but I used to sneak in all the time", and with the agility of an acrobat, Mokuba scaled the high fence and jumped to the other side. From there, he was able to open the gates with ease, allowing the others inside, "I hope you know what you're doing little man", Mina whispered, her finger tips lightly tracing around the handles of the daggers at her hips.

"No one ever comes here", he assured her, "this is where Seto keeps his most secret stuff".

Mina felt disgusted at the twinge of excitement she could feel rise from the pit of her stomach, it was hard to deny, it was very bewildering to think of some of the inventions that Kaiba had in his lab.

They finally made it inside, it was a large room inside the building, almost completely made out of shimmering stainless steel. Before them was four large pods.

"So this is them huh", Joey breathed, "I hate to say that they look incredible".

"But there's only four", Téa commented immediately.

"Looks like a lot of us are staying behind", Sarah sighed, almost with relief.

"I say Tristian", Joey smirked, only to be gripped into a headlock by his friend, "And I say you!"

"I know I'm going", Mokuba announced, breaking up the bickering and raising everyone's attention.

"Absolutely not", Mina warned, crossing her arms, "You're staying here".

"But Mina –"

The young girl wasn't about to let him finish, "No way, you've been through enough already, and it isn't safe, not to mention it would only be playing into their hands, we'd be delivering you right to the big five!"

"And you're the only one who knows how to work these things", Joey reasoned.

But Mokuba fiercely stood his ground, "I also am the one who knows the most about the virtual adventure land that we're going in to".

"He's gotta point", Blake wavered, and Mina glared.

"I meant it Mokuba, it isn't safe, it's their world that we're going into, I don't want your life at risk again", she challenged, but the little boy was more than prepared to meet it. "He's my brother, Mina, he'd do anything to save me, just like I'd do anything to save him. I'm going".

Mina gritted her teeth, she knew instinctively that it was a bad idea, and it could very easily go wrong, but she couldn't deny him the right to protect his family. She sighed in defeat, shaking her head as she answered, "Alright, fine. But you stick close to me".

"But Mina, should you go? You barely know anything about duel monsters, you just started duelling today", Sarah protested, fear rising as her friend was imminently putting herself right back into harms way.

"I know more than you think", she smiled, "and besides, I'll let the boys handle the duel monsters, I'll handle whatever other goons we face in there. And you're forgetting, Mokuba and I are the only ones who have faced those suits before". Yugi smiled in agreement, and it was settled. Sarah, Blake, Téa and Tristan would stay behind, whilst Mina, Yugi, Joey and Mokuba would enter the virtual world.

"Take care of my gorgeous bod pal", Joey joked to Tristan as he climbed inside his own pod.

Mina climbed into her own, laying her head back and trying to steady her heartbeat. There was a pit in her stomach, it had been barely weeks since they had escaped the clutches of Pegasus, out of the frying pan, into the fire.

"You guys be careful in there", Téa murmured, glancing anxiously towards them.

"We'll have Kaiba rescued in no time, so don't worry about a thing", Yugi assured her.

"Yeah, so let it rip Tristan!" Joey called.

Mina's heart began to quicken as she could feel the machine slightly tremble, and she could hear a faint buzzing as the large glass door closed. A helmet extended out with a mirrored shield, covering Mina's head, she suddenly heard the voice of the artificial intelligence, Calypso, echoing in her ears, "Please insert duel deck". Mina panicked momentarily, but then remembered her mother's deck in her pocket. She took it could carefully, placing it into the slot. Suddenly, the trembling became strongly, and there was a loud buzzing. Mina gasped as lights flashed before her eyes, and she could feel her own consciousness grow fainter and fainter, as though it was being extracted from her body.

And then it all went dark.

* * *

Mina released her breath within a second of opening her eyes, she felt woozy, and was swaying slightly, "Uch, talk about travel sickness", she moaned, as she cautiously stepped forward, "Huh, it sure feels real, this feels like my body". She glanced down at her arm, she was now wearing a duel desk, with her mother's deck inside. "God, you'd think they'd make these things lighter".

"Mina, over here!" she turned to see Yugi standing with Joey and Mokuba, "We'd thought we'd lost you".

"No, she smiled, "Here in once piece, or at least I hope". The four began walking in what appeared to be some kind of forest. Mina was annoying astounded by how lifelike everything felt, Kaiba really was amazing with technology. She could feel the breeze on her cheeks, hear the birds rustling in the trees and even smell the fresh air. "I'm glad to have my duel deck with me", Yugi commented, "But these life points make me nervous, I mean, I know what happens in a video game when you lose a life, but I wonder what happens here".

"Perhaps it's better to cross that bridge when we get to it", Mina muttered, also glancing anxiously at her own 2500 life count.

"It is kinda scary", Joey gulped.

"Speaking of scary", Mokuba gasped. They had come to the edge of a small cliff, and beneath it, lay a graveyard.

"You have got to be kidding me", Mina groaned, the knot in her stomach just got a lot tighter.

They easily climbed down the cliff, and began walking through the maze of tombstones, their feet chilled by a fog that hovered up to their knees. "It's hard to believe that this is all virtual, that none of this is real", Yugi said, looking all round him.

"Tell me about it", Joey replied, "Looks plenty real enough to me". Mina could not help but agree with him, as she shuddered against the cold. _It's not real, it's not real, it's not real_.

There was a sound of rumbling, and all four froze where they stood as it grew louder and louder. Mina instinctively stood to shield Mokuba, one dagger unsheathed and ready to be used. There was a sharp cracking of stone, and four horrific monsters emerged from the ground.

"Zombie alert!" Joey cried, backing away in fear, but stopping once he saw the monsters more clearly, "Wait a second, they're nothin' but duel monsters", and he pointed at the attack points glowing above their heads.

"Duel monsters?" Mina muttered, tucking away her blade, fat lot it would do against them, no, instead, she looked down at her duelling disk.

"So if these geezers are duel monsters", Joey continued, "All I have to do is a draw a card", then he glanced around, looking puzzled, "Well, then I don't know what".

Mokuba groaned, and stepped forward from Mina's protection, "Let me show you how it's done. I summon the Rude Kaiser!" he shouted, and just like that, the monster appeared out of thin air.

Yugi quickly followed his lead, "And I summon the dark magician!"

"Attack!" they yelled in unison.

The dark Magician and the Rude Kaiser ran forward, swiftly dealing with the zombified duel monsters. Mina smiled, and Joey's cheeks tinged pink, "So that's how you do it in the virtual world". Their victory didn't last long, as the four monsters digitised as quickly as they had vanished.

"They're back", Mokuba gasped in surprise, and Mina's fears heightened, _if Mokuba hadn't expected them to return, then they shouldn't have_.

"It's alright I got em", Joey smirked confidently, "C'mon Mina".

"Here goes nothing", she whispered.

"I summon the Flame Swordsman!" Joey shouted.

Mina drew her card, "I summon the Warrior of Bastet!" she called, and her eyes widened as the catlike warrior appeared, wielding an axe. Both their monsters charged forward, despatching the zombies quickly.

"Wait, Mina joey, cancel your attacks!" Yugi yelled. The four gasped as the monsters reformed for a second time. "What the heck is going on?" Joey exclaimed.

"Every time we kill them they come back even stronger!" Mina hissed, and turned to Yugi, "What do we do?"

"Mina remember what my Grandpa taught you about zombie monsters?" he egged her, and Mina wracked her brain. _Come on, think!_ It came to her like a flash of lightning, "They don't have any defence points!" she shouted, happy to have remembered at least one thing.

"So, what would you do next?" Yugi continued to encourage her.

"Um, I, uh", Mina continued to think rapidly, _come on they showed you this a million times today, you must remember!_ "I would, I would use…" Then again it came to her, a flash striking her memory, "I would use shield and sword!" she drew the card and held it high, "to switch their defence and attack points!" Yugi beamed proudly at her as they watched the zombies' attack points drain completely to zero. "Now, attack Warrior of Bastet, claw strike!" Her own duel monster lunged forward, striking down the zombies, only this time, they didn't reappear.

"Wow, way ta go Mina!" Joey cheered, clapping her on the back. Mina herself felt breathless but exhilarated as well … now she could finally see what all the fuss was about.

"You did great Mina, you're really getting the hang of this", Yugi smiled.

"Hey, wait a second, my life points aren't going back up", Joey gasped, and Mina quickly glanced down at her own life count, which now read 1820, "Mine too".

"Looks like these monsters are playing for keeps, huh", Joey murmured in response. All four of them shared glances with one another, all sharing the same unspoken fear, what would happen if the count reached zero? There was no more time to think on this, as it quickly became apparent that the four were no longer alone. A light giggling could be heard, and they all turned towards the source of the sounds. "What on earth is that?" Mina queried, and soon she was answered. A small fairy-like creature flew into the air above their heads, laughing in it's high pitched voice.

"I bet it's one of those fairies that they put into these games to help the players out!" Joey responded, proud that the endless hours he had spent playing videogames was finally paying off.

Suddenly, it zoomed off into the distance, still giggling as it went, "Quick, I think we're meant to follow it", Yugi suggested, and once more, the four took off running.

The fairy lead them to an entire virtual town before disappearing again, but it's absence was quickly forgotten as Yugi, Mina, Mokuba and Joey began exploring the town. "Come on", Yugi said, "We should split up, talk to every virtual person you meet, someone must know something about what happened to Kaiba".

"I'll go this way!" Mokuba volunteered, quickly to be stopped by Mina. "Uh, huh, absolutely not. You are sticking with me", she told him sternly.

"But Mina we can cover more ground if we –

"No means no", she snapped, "I promised I would keep you safe, and that's exactly what I'm going to do". Mokuba opened his mouth to protest, but once he saw the expression on Mina's face, he knew that any attempt to change her mind would be futile.

And so the four split up, with Yugi and Joey going their own separate ways, and Mokuba sticking closely to Mina. "I'll give it to your brother", Mina spoke, as she wiped away the sweat from her brow, "He sure as hell went all out to make this place feel realistic". The sun was beating down heavily, and the climate reminded her awfully of Cairo.

"He spent forever working on this", Mokuba smiled with pride, "Wanted everything to be just perfect". They spoke to three shopkeepers, two groups of children and five passers-by, but no one had seen or heard anything to do with Kaiba. "I hope Joey and Yugi are having more luck", Mina huffed.

"Yeah, maybe one of them has found something out about what happened to my brother", Mokuba agreed before stopping, "Hey, let's ask that lady over there!", he pointed to an elderly woman who was resting under the shade of a mandarin tree.

The pair walked in her direction, "Excuse me ma'am", Mokuba smiled at her, "We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions".

The old woman raised her eyes to look at the two, and smiled gently, "Certainly, that would be no trouble at all young man".

Mina stepped forward, "You haven't seen a boy around here, rather tall with brown hair and blue eyes. Wearing a long blue coat?"

"And one of these", Mokuba added, gesturing to the duel disk on his arm.

"Blue coat", the old woman repeated slowly, leaning back in her chair, "Yes, I do believe I saw a man like that, he had been taken prisoner by another, and was lead away up to that mountain", the woman pointed a long boney finger behind them, and they turned to see the snowy mountain off in the distance. "I saw him being taking away this morning, though I would hurry quickly if you want to reach him, there is an ancient temple on the mountain's peak, but the only way to reach it is to cross the desert that lies on the outskirts of town".

"Wow, that was actually really helpful", Mina admitted, "Thank you so much".

"Don't thank me", the woman shook her head, "That desert can be perilous, it will be very dangerous to attempt to cross it", and she met Mina's gaze, "You look very familiar my dear, both of you". Mokuba and Mina both glanced at one another with a puzzled expression, "I doubt that". They thanked the woman a second time and headed back to rendezvous with Joey and Yugi.

"Guys, we've got a great lead", Mina called, as she jogged to meet her two friends.

"That's good, cause I got jack squat", Joey huffed.

Mokuba relayed the information they had gotten from the old woman, pointing out the desert they would have to cross to reach the mountain.

"That's great and all", Joey commented once Mokuba had finished, "But where's our ride out?" Rather than answer, the young boy simply turned on his heals and took off running in the direction of the mountain. "Mokuba!" Mina cried.

"Hey wait for us!" Yugi called, but the child didn't stop, and so the three friends shared a quick glance before taking off in pursuit.

They trekked through the desert for what seemed like hours, the harsh winds whipping their faces relentlessly. "This damn virtual sand tastes a lot like real sand", Joey complained as he did his best to shield his mouth and nose.

"It's too rough", Yugi cried, "We have to turn back!"

"He's right Mokuba, we're lost, we can barely see, we have to turn back", Mina shouted.

"We can't, my brother's out here", Mokuba begged.

But it quickly became apparent that their direction would be decided for them. The skies grew darker, and the winds thicker with sand, and then out of nowhere, a large tumultuous twister came out of nowhere.

"Oh God, it's a sand storm!" Mina screamed, deafened by the winds.

"Everybody brace yourselves!" But there was nothing to do as it's trails began to lap at their feet, and instantly they were hit, and everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Ohhhhhhh cliff-hanger – not really though, but we'll be back real soon!**


	18. Chapter 18 - Legendary Heroes Part II

_**Chapter 18 Legendary Heroes Part II**_

 _ **A/N I know, I know, I've been AWOL on this story for so long, but to be honest it was really difficult for me to come back to. Thanks to my stupidity in leaving my laptop out in a kitchen that I share with nine other students, my old laptop was broken, and I couldn't retrieve the files from the hard drive. It was too daunting to have to go back and rewrite FIVE completed chapters from scratch, so I kind of just left the story for a bit, but I knew instinctively that the longer I left it that the worse it was going to get to come back to, in redoing the chapters. So, I do apologise, and thank you guys for being so patient with me. I'm going to be honest in saying that I'm not to happy with this chapter, or the next couple that are going to follow, because I keep comparing them to the original ones that I had completed, and it was really, really frustrating that I couldn't rewrite them word for word, so this one feels rushed to me, and like it's lost something of what I've originally intended. So, I also apologise for the quality, I really just had to rip the band-aid off and get it out of the way. So, enjoy, this long overdue, kind of crappy chapter!**_

* * *

"Mina, Mina! Jeez, she's out cold Yuge"

"Anybody tried a bucket of water?"

"No Mai!"

Three voices – a boy, a girl, and a child. Mina couldn't identify them as her brain slowly began to reboot into ignition. Her eyes were groggy and felt too heavy to lift, but she did manage to open them and winced upon the blinding sun overhead.

"Hey, I think she's waking up!".

She groaned loudly, hauling herself upwards so that she was at least sitting upright. "God, what happened?" she moaned.

"You took a hit to the noggin after we got swept up by those sandstorms", Joey explained, at least she thought it was Joey.

"Wait", she blinked, "I was unconscious, in a virtual game?"

"Yeah", Yugi confirmed worriedly, clearly, he shared her concerns, "You've been out for a while".

Mina raked a hand through her hair, searching for any lumps, and to her horror, she found one. "Great, if we can get _hurt_ in this game, I don't want to think about what else might happen".

Joey grimaced, "I think Kaiba made this game a little _too_ realistic".

"Speaking of my brother", Mokuba huffed, "We need to find him, and fast".

"Well, how exactly are we going to past that desert?" Mina groaned, and was surprised to hear a female speaker, "With this". She looked up to see, of all people, Mai Valentine, standing next to Joey and holding up a duel monsters card. "Anyone call for a Niwatori express?"

Mina laughed as the blonde girl helped her to her feet, "I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing here?".

"And you Mina", she smiled, "I don't feel like we got to bond much on duellist kingdom, and like I told the boys, Kaiba's suits hired me to test out this game".

"Well", Mina remarked, "I think we're lucky in that respect".

"I know", Mai flicked her hair over her shoulder, the bright golden locks shining in the sun, "What would you do without me?" she smirked.

* * *

Of all extraordinary ways Mina had travelled in life, by motorcycle, helicopter, horseback … she never thought she would see the day that she would be crossing a virtual desert on a giant chicken-like creature. She clung to its golden feathers, they moved fast, hopping over sand dunes with great leaps, they were making exceptional time, particularly due to how the Niwatori could avoid sand twisters with ease.

"Look, through the dust!" Mai pointed out as the last sand twister settled, "Do you guys see what I see?"

"Look's like some kind of temple", Mina remarked, and the five now dismounted from the birds.

"This has to be what we've been looking for", Yugi agreed.

"Is that where they're keeping Kaiba?" Mai asked.

"Well, the old woman told us it was the temple across the desert", Mina nodded, "And I doubt that there's two".

Mokuba was the first to jump from his Niwatori, and immediately began to sprint towards the Temple's entrance.

"Wait, Mokuba!" Mina called after him, "We don't know if it's safe!" But the boy did not stop, and Mina found herself rolling her eyes, _as bloody stubborn as his brother_ , and quickly took off after him.

"Wait for us!" Joey exclaimed, and the trio began to follow in hot pursuit.

Mina grabbed Mokuba by the shoulder, just as they had reached the inside, "Mokuba, you can't run off like that!" she warned him sternly, "We've no idea what more traps could have been waiting, without your brother here, I'm the one who's looking out for you, which means you stay close to me and do as I say, got it?"

"I'm not a little kid!" Mokuba tried to protest, but Mina's glare remained fixed as she simply repeated, "Got it?"

Mokuba's head dropped, "Yes Mina", _she is as stubborn as Seto_ , he thought.

"Sheesh, this temple's seen better days", Joey observed as he and the others caught up with them.

"Definitely creepy", Mai agreed with a shiver.

"Just be thankful there are no rats", Mina quipped, taking the lead as they walked aimlessly through a dark tunnel.

They came to a large wooden gate that blocked their path entirely, and Mina drew from her very lacking knowledge of video games to deduce that there was probably something bad behind it. She wished Blake had been there with her, she could never seem to drag the boy away from his many game consoles.

"Allow me", Joey smirked, as he pushed open the heavy doors, Mina wanted to cringe, the boy was obviously smitten with Mai (though he would deny it until he was blue in the face).

"Oh no", Mina huffed, _damn you, Seto_ , "It's a labyrinth!"

"It's like where we duelled them weirdo paradox brothers, huh Yuge?" Joey reminisced, and Mina raised a brow, "Where you duelled the _what_?"

"Long story", Yugi muttered, and all the teenagers gasped as the wooden gates slammed shut behind them.

"I don't like the look of that", Mina grimaced. Joey tried throwing his shoulder up against the doors before he hissed, "It's no use, they're locked tight".

"I'm totally freaked", Mai stammered.

"It's all right", Yugi tried to settle them, "Remember, this is all a game, and we'd never reach the end of the adventure by going backwards anyway".

"You're right Yugi", Mina agreed, "But, that does mean that we have to go through this maze to find Kaiba".

"I know", he nodded, "As long as we stick together, we'll be okay".

Mina was about to speak once more, but she was quickly interrupted by a high-pitched scream, coming from within the labyrinth. Her eyes went wide, "Well that sure as hell wasn't Kaiba", she growled.

"No, it wasn't" Yugi wavered, "But someone in there is in trouble!".

Once more Mina took the lead, jogging quickly. She was not a lover of mazes or labyrinths of any kind, she had faced plenty across the globe in her travels with her parents, and if there was one thing she knew for certain, there was always some kind of trap hidden within them. But Joey quickly overtook her, almost trampling Mai and Yugi in the process, "I'm on it", he shouted, and Mina stopped in her tracks as he zoomed past her.

"Watch it, Joey!" Mai snapped irritably, "That doofus will do anything to meet a girl, I guess he realises that I'm way out of his league".

Mina cringed inwardly _, is that all she could think about?_ Particularly given the circumstances. "We'll have plenty of time for that later", Mina chided her, and then stumbled back as she felt the maze walls shake around her, "What on earth?"

It happened so suddenly, they had little time to react. A large tank blasted through the wall, a large drill instead of a gun whipping round and round which such ferocity that it generated a sharp wind. "Oh, come on", she groaned, _curse you Kaiba and your bloody game_.

"A labyrinth tank!" Yugi shouted, "Everybody run!"

Mina instinctively grabbed Mokuba by the hand, and the four ran as fast as they could after Joey.

"It's gaining on us!" Mokuba cried, and Mina gripped his hand tighter.

"Joey, watch out!" Mai called, as all four ran as fast as their legs could carry them. He had stopped at an impasse, too uncertain which route to take, "Uh, left, right, left right", he kept repeating, as if it would somehow give him an answer.

"Joey!" Yugi snapped.

"What?" he called back, oblivious to the danger, it was only when he turned that he saw the four sprinting, and the labyrinth tank that was hot on their heels.

He cried out, and all four took the left option, only to see another Tank speeding down that corridor. "Another one!" Mokuba gasped.

"There's no way we're getting by that thing!" Joey hissed.

"Any bright ideas?" Mina cried, and she pulled Mokuba into her as another two appeared.

"There's one coming from every direction!" Yugi cried out, "We're boxed in!"

"Anybody got a plan?" Joey stammered, "Or else we're gonna have more holes in us than swiss cheese".

 _Oh, think you idiot_ , Mina hissed at herself, but she was completely stuck, all her newly acquired knowledge of duel monsters had gone out the window in a blind panic, and she felt totally helpless in the situation.

"I'll use magical hats!" Yugi declared, placing the magic card on his duel disks. And like that, they appeared above their heads, quickly covering each of them, before teleporting them all under the same hat, and taking them clear out of dangers way.

"I love that trick!" she heard Joey call out gleefully, "You got us outta there just in time Yuge, now let's move this party!".

"Ouch Joey that's my foot", Mai snapped as they manoeuvred themselves blindly before the hat finally disappeared.

But they weren't in the clear for long, as they heard the rumbling as the tanks began to move once more. "They're coming after us!" Mai cried, but Mina wasn't focused on that, there was a fluttering in her ears like bird wings flapping, and she turned to see something fast and bright whizz past her before coming into view.

"Look guys", Mina pointed it out, "It's another fairy, like before".

The small creature bounced up and down in the air, as though it were beckoning them to follow it. "Well, it showed us the way last time", Yugi spoke encouragingly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mina said quickly, "Let's follow her!" No one objected as they followed the fairy as she zipped through the winding corridors and sharp turns. They had to keep light on their feet to keep up with the small thing, "Think she can lead us to my brother?" Mokuba asked.

But it was not Kaiba that was standing in one corridor that the group quickly turned into, it was a little girl, who smiled as she saw the fairy, "Earu, you're back!"

"Who's that?" Joey asked, and all the group ran quickly towards her, however, it became quickly evident that the little girl was extremely familiar, she looked the twin of Mokuba.

"Check it out Mokuba", Joey teased, "Looks like that fairy's turned you into a girl!"

"Great, can she make you smart?" Mokuba shot back, and Mina snorted.

Not surprisingly, it was Mokuba who approached the little girl in the pink dress, "We heard someone scream, are you alright?" he asked her.

"I lost Earu, my guide", she told them.

"Can you get us out of this rattrap?" Joey asked hopefully.

The little girl smiled, "Earu will find a way out for us!"

The little girl was true to her word, as it was not long before they could see the end of the maze.

"Alright, we're home free!" Joey grinned as the seven of them poured out from the maze's exit, with Earu leading the way. But their relief was instantly crushed, as they beheld the huge monster that blocked their way out. "Did I say home free?" Joey gulped, "I meant in deep trouble?" They were all fearful to see that both its attack and defence points were extremely high, 3750/3400.

"I can't think of anything that'll beat a monster that strong", Mai grimaced miserably, and Mina had to agree, she couldn't think of any particular duel monster full stop.

"Those Kaiba crooks must've put Gaigotian in the game to stop us!" Joey growled.

"I still don't see why he trusted those dirtbags after they teamed up with Pegasus", Mina seethed, growing extremely tired of the so-called 'Big Five's meddling. She couldn't wait to return to the real world, because with or without Kaiba's blessing, she would be definitely paying them a visit.

"How do we beat it?" Mai asked fearfully, but Yugi remained calm, attempting to rally everyone together, "We can overcome anything by working together", he reminded them, and once more Mina was amazed by his seemingly endless supply of optimism, and as always, she trusted him, "I've got your back", she nodded and lifted the strongest monster from her deck, but she hesitated a moment, unsure of her choice, but Yugi met her eyes and smiled, he trusted her too. "I'll combine my Black Rose Dragon".

"With my summon skull", Yugi added, "With my summoned skull and fuse them with the polymerization card".

"To form the black skull dragon", she finished, feeling far more confident.

The large dragon materialised before them, hissing and snapping, however to their dismay, their new monster's attack points were still too low. "Nice try guys", Mia commended them, "But we need even more attack power".

Mina racked her brain, _come one, come on_ , _mum's deck is dragon orientated, Yugi's grandfather said so_ , she looked frantically through her cards, _there has to be something_. And then she saw it, and grinning placed it on her duel deck, "So I'll play my Dragon nails' card", she announced excitedly, "It raises our attack power by 700 points!"

Yugi was beaming at her, and all watched as the monster's attack points were raised to 3900, and like that, it was more powerful than the Gaigotian. The dragon attacked, wiping out the monster.

"That's amazing!" the little girl exclaimed, "You're all so brave, so much like the heroes of legend".

"Ehh, it was nothin", Joey smirked.

"I can't believe it actually worked", Mina laughed, and Yugi clapped her on the back, "Of course it did, you need to stop doubting yourself Mina, you just need to trust –

"In the heart of the cards?" she grinned, and Yugi nodded, "Your mom's heart is in that deck, I bet she won't steer you wrong".

Mina nodded, _she never did before_.

"Oh milady, is that you?"

"Lady Adena, is everything alright?" Mina and the others looked up to see a crowd of people bounding towards them, holding torchlights and calling out earnestly.

"Grandma!" the girl gasped happily, and the cave was illuminated to show an elderly woman with a squadron of soldiers.

"Milady we've been worried sick about you!", the grandmother tutted, she stopped upon seeing the others, "I see you've made some new friends".

"Milady!" A deep voice called out, and a man pushed through the crowd of soldiers, he was tall and lean, his hair was of a dark brown, cut short, and his dark eyes were extremely familiar, as was his nose, his mouth because they all belonged to Mina! She was gaping at him as though he were a ghost, and it did not take long for the others to notice the striking resemblance. "No way!" Mai gasped, "Mina, you're totally hot as a dude!"

"What the hell!" Joey gasped, and even Yugi looked shocked.

The male version of Mina walked forward, and bowed to the little girl, "Milady, I beg of you, please do not run off like that, it is incredibly dangerous for you!", though his voice was deep, the accent was undoubtedly British.

"But I was not in any danger Captain Lysander", Adena protested, "These people saved me, they're the bravest warriors that I have ever seen!"

The man, Lysander, looked them over and extended his hand to the person closest to him, which of course, had to have been Mina. She stared at it _, Jesus, even his hand is like mine_ , but took it wearily, "All of you have my thanks then", he bowed, "I am Lysander, Captain of the Princess' guard".

"Mina", she replied hastily, before falling back with the others, her head spinning.

"I also want to thank you!" Adena beamed, "I'd like to invite them as guests to the palace".

The friends glanced at each other, with no idea what they were supposed to do next, how could they refuse?

Two carriages awaited them on the outside of the cave, Adena and her Grandmother rode in the first, and the second one fitted the five friends. "Well I still don't know what to make of this crazy game world", Joey mused aloud, "but I like this part a lot better than that maze".

"I like Adena", Mai remarked, "And at least she knows how to travel in high style, and that Lysander isn't bad on the eyes", Mai winked at Mina, who couldn't help but flush red at the face.

"Well, Mina and Mokuba, you both should be flattered that Kaiba based such cool characters on you two", Yugi agreed. _Flattered?_ Mina thought aghast, _Is that what I'm supposed to be?_ To be honest, Mina had no idea how to take the character based on herself. It didn't make sense in the slightest, she was unnerved by her doubleganger, and confused, why on earth would Kaiba add her into his game? He had made perfectly clear that he had renewed his hatred of her … so why, why take the time and effort to make something that resembled her so much? Yes, it would have made more sense to make a _villain_ out of her likeness, but Lysander was Adena's protector, she couldn't make head nor tells of it.

"On me?" Mokuba asked for a moment, confused, could he really not see the similarities?

"Yeah on you", Joey laughed, "Milady!"

It looked as though a fight was about to erupt from Joey's teasing, but they were both interrupted by Yugi as he exclaimed, "hey, look at that!" All heads turned so that they could see outside the window of the carriage, there was a magnificent castle atop a large hill, which was lush in green trees and dotted with small houses, it looked something out of a fairy-tale.

"Excellent!" Joey smiled, "Hope they got food in this game!"

Mina scoffed at him, "How on earth can you be hungry? That isn't even your real body!"

"Hey", he raised his arms defensively, "Virtual world, virtual hunger, get with the programme, everything feels real in this joint".

"Well gee, I just hope they can help us", Mokuba frowned, "We need to find Seto".

"We'll find him, don't worry", Mina tried to assure him, although she was not particularly keen on seeing him, his derogative words to Mr Lebeny still fresh in her mind, _maybe they can beam me out just before the big reunio_ n.

* * *

Well, Joey was right, they did have food. A whole banquet was placed before them inside the palace. They had discovered that Adena was, in fact, the princess of the virtual world, Sin-Lau, although Mina was surprised how shocked the others were by the revelation of her royal status. Lysander had told them that he was the Captain of the _**princess's**_ _guard,_ "You lot need to listen more", she had chided them.

Joey was mauling all around him at the table, and Mai and Mina, who sat opposite him, couldn't help but wince at his supernatural appetite. "Careful everybody", Mai warned them, sarcasm dripping from every word, "Keep your hands and feet away from Joey's mouth".

Mokuba turned his head to Adena who sat at the head of the table, "Princess Adena?" he asked, "Do you have any news of my brother, Seto?"

She glanced down at her plate, which she had barely touched, "Well, I didn't want to say anything before", she began sadly, "but people often disappear when it is time for the offerings".

Mina looked up, her eyes narrowing, offerings, she certainly _did not_ like the sound of that, "Offerings?" she repeated, knowing full well what the answer would be – sacrifices, **human** sacrifices.

"What do you mean?" Mai questioned, and Mina grimaced, clearly, none at the table had spent time studying ancient civilisations.

"Every year at this time, offerings are collected from this, and another Kingdom, so that the mythic dragon can be resurrected", Adena explained, "The other kingdom has already put up their offering, some stranger from a distant land –

"That's Seto!" Mokuba interrupted fearfully, "Please! Tell me where he is!"

"He's in a dark castle floating in the sky."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Joey blurted.

"The castle of dark illusions", Yugi affirmed another duel monsters card.

"That painting tells the tale", Adena gestured to the painting displayed on the wall opposite, it was of a large bird, that was soaring through a sky split between night and day. "We have passed down the legend for generations. Long ago, a hero escaped that dreaded castle on a flying machine, it is said he hid his vessel in Sin-Lau a thousand years ago. His ship was never found, and there is no other way to reach the dark castle".

"We could fly there on Joey's dragon", Mai suggested, but the princess shook her head, "A magic barrier protects the castle, no duel monsters can penetrate it".

"Well isn't that bloody terrific", Mina snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't you worry", Mai told a dismayed Mokuba, "Just keep telling yourself that this is only a game, we can solve it". But Mina's eyes went wide to see the look of horror upon the faces of Adena and her Grandmother, and she quickly elbowed Mai in the ribs, and she quickly caught on, "I mean life's a game!" she quickly covered her tracks, the very last thing they needed was game characters becoming self-aware to the fact that they live in a virtual world, lord knows the havoc it would wreak. She rapidly attempted to change the subject as she asked, "So, what are you going to do about your kingdom's offering?"

The little princess's eyes welled with tears, "Oh, well, _I've_ volunteered", she stammered, earning horrified gasps from those at the table, "But don't worry about my fate", she pleaded with them, "for with the legend comes a prophecy; it predicts that epic heroes will come to Sin-Lau from beyond the distant mountains. It is these great heroes, who, united, will create a power that is strong enough to destroy the mythic dragon".

"Are you saying that you think that's us?" Yugi asked the princess.

"Yes!" Adena exclaimed joyfully, "On your shoulders rests the fate of our entire kingdom".

Everyone shared anxious looks, "So, no pressure", Mina tried to joke, but even though she was worried, some around the table were apparently in high spirits about the whole thing. Joey leapt up from his seat in excitement, "All right!" he gushed, "Super Joey is here to save the day!"

Mina groaned, burying her face into her palm _, I swear that boy_.

"Super dork's more like it", Mai jabbed, "This isn't an eating contest Joey, this is dangerous".

"Whatever", Joey dismissed her, "We gotta go through that mythic dragon to rescue Kaiba anyway, right?".

"Joey's right", Mina agreed, "Either way, we've no choice".

"Well to properly prepare you", Adena added, "We will adorn you in the manner of our greatest heroes!"

* * *

The group was ushered to the left tower of the castle, the boys sent into one room, and the girls to the next, and to Mina's disdain, it was Lysander who showed them the way. "Two of our fiercest warriors were mighty women", he told them, "It is a great honour to wear their armour".

"As long as it's stylish", Mai quipped, and they opened the chest inside the room, and Lysander closed the door behind them.

They began stripping down and pulling on the clothes. Metal bodices, knee length boots and skirts with metal-lined lappets, they looked like ancient Roman warriors. "You know Kaiba must have a thing for you to base a character like that on you, Mina", Mai blurted out of nowhere, causing Mina to drop the sword she was admiring. "You're _joking_ ", rebuked, shaking her head wildly, "Kaiba hates my guts".

"I'm not joking, but you must be blind", Mai tutted, fastening leather straps to her wrists, "You two in a room together? You could cut the tension with a knife and serve it on a plate to Joey".

"Yes", Mina agreed, "There's tension – mostly generated by the fact that each of us is always holding back from almost killing the other, he detests me, Mai, and the feeling is very much mutual", she picked the sword up from the ground, slipping it into the scabbard now fastened around her waist.

"Hmm", Mai hummed, "Remember Mina, it's a very fine line between love and hate".

Mina rolled her eyes, _by your logic Mai, that would make_ _ **you**_ _head over heels in love with Joey_. She said nothing more on the matter though but simply shrugged, "We should probably go check on the boys".

They crossed the corridor, walking into the room in which Yugi and Joey were dressing. Yugi and Mokuba were finished by the time they entered, with Joey still fiddling away behind a curtain. "Lookin good Yugi", Mai smirked as she made her way over to the mirror, taking a moment to admire herself.

"Well, to be honest, I feel a bit silly", he admitted as he laughed.

"Rubbish, you look great", Mina smiled, and Yugi's cheeks tinted pink. She pulled at her own outfit, clearly, this had to be a video games' design of the armour, because a skirt as short as she was forced to wear, was not practical in any way.

"You know Mai", Yugi struck up a conversation with the other girl as Mina relaced her boots, "KaibaCorp's execs have reprogrammed this game, you could be putting yourself in danger".

"Yugi did you check me out?" she fake gasped, "I look way to good to be sitting at home". Mina smiled, she had grown to both like and respect Mai, and the fact that she was willing to put her life at risk to save Kaiba was just another reason for her to be admired. Yugi seemed to agree as he nodded, "You're okay Mai".

"Where's Joey anyway?" she asked, looking around the room, Mina raised an eyebrow, maybe Mai's logic _**did**_ apply to her.

"Back here", he grumbled, peaking his head out from the curtain, "And back here's just where I'm staying too".

"Oh, come on, don't be such a wimp", Mai tittered, and Mina agreed, "Yeah Joey, we're all in these silly costumes – how bad could yours be –

Mina quickly silenced herself as he pulled back the curtains, however, she was silent for only a moment, before bursting into laughter.

His cheeks went bright red, "I'm wearing a bathroom rug!" he complained.

"But Joey!" the grandmother exclaimed, "This is the traditional garb of our greatest national hero".

"You look like a caveman", Mina sniggered through her laughter.

"Yeah, well says you wonder woman!" Their squabbling was cut short by a thundering strike of lightning that pierced the sky. Mina quickly turned her head towards the window, when did it get so dark?

The lightning had alarmed the others as well, as they all turned to one another. "Somethin' ain't right here", Joey uttered as they walked out onto the stirrups.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this guys", Yugi agreed, and they watched as the peaceful blue sky rapidly turned to one of darkness and stormy weather.

Adena and Mokuba joined them outside, to the fear of Adena's grandmother, "Princess, it's far too dangerous for you out here", but before she could answer, Yugi spotted something in the sky. "Look!" he cried, "A castle floating in the sky!"

"Never mind the castle", Mina urged, "Look at all those duel monsters!" There were hundreds of them, forming a wall in front of the castle of dark illusions.

"It looks like they've come to get their offering", Joey grimaced.

Mina glanced quickly over her shoulder at Adena, who stood close next to Mokuba, "Well, that's not happening", Mina sounded in determination, drawing her sword, however, she instantly saw how ridiculous that was, swords wouldn't win this fight, only other duel monsters would. She sheathed it once more, and looked down with uncertainty at her duel disk, her mother's heart was in these cards, she had crafted the deck herself, if there was ever a time Mina had to fully place her trust in them, it was then.

"Get ready guys", Yugi instructed, and each of them had their deck at the ready, waiting for the first duel monster to get close enough to see what they were up against.

The first monster to attack was the Armed Ninja, and he headed straight in Joey's direction. "No way he's laying a hand on the princess".

"Leave it to me", Mai rallied, drawing a card from her deck, "Dark Witch, attack!" Her duel monster vaporised two others that came too close, but hundreds more were making the quick descent from the castle.

"This won't work", Mina extolled, "There are too many to fight one at a time".

"Mina's right", Yugi agreed, "Mai, summon back your dark witch, we'll have to use another strategy".

Yugi set to work, using his dark hole magic card, however before it could be activated, the Armed Ninja tossed his dagger, slicing the card into pieces.

"He's on the tower!" Mina hissed., and he watched as he tossed a net, directly aimed at the princess, "Adena move!" she barked, and ran quickly, knocking the little girl to the ground, however to her horror, the net tangled around her, trapping her within.

"Mina!" she heard her friends shout in unison as the Armed Ninja pulled the net upwards, sending her flying into the air. Mina tried to think quickly, she had her sword, she could cut through the mesh, but that would only result in her plummeting to the ground, and they had already established, if you got hurt in the game, the damage inflicted would be real. She watched helplessly as her friends became tinnier in her view and the Armed Ninja tossed the rope that held her in the net to another flying duel monster.

"We can't let them get away!" she could hear Mai cry into the distance, and Mina fought wildly against the netting that bound her. "Yugi!" she shouted, hoping her friends would think of something fast to save her.

Mokuba sprinted forward, "Mina!" he called, "Quick!" and he tossed something high in the air. Mina stretched out her arm through one of the gaps in the net, clasping her fingers tightly around the object Mokuba had thrown her. She retracted her arm, and held it close to her chest, it was a duel card, and upon seeing it, Mina understood immediately why Mokuba had thrown it to her.

Back on the crowd, everyone was panicked, rather than Adena, it was now Mina set to be the offering, and the young princess was overwhelmed with guilt, "Oh God, what have I done?" she whimpered, falling to her knees.

"None of this is your fault princess", Joey tried to comfort her.

"But I was meant to be the offering", she wailed, "And now Mina has put herself in danger to save me!" All of the friends looked frantically at one another, trying to figure out how they were now to rescue both Kaiba and Mina, now that there were two offerings, the ritual to summon the mythic dragon would soon begin.

High up in the clouds, Mina desperately tried to come up with a plan as the castle of dark illusions drew closer and closer. She was not a strong duellist like Yugi or Joey, and everything she had done so far, she had done with their guidance. But now, she was utterly alone.

The flying duel monster dropped her at the very gates of the castle, and outside, another creature was waiting for her. He must have been a duel monster, dressed in a purple suit and hat, with sharp, pointed ears, large green eyes and orange skin, he frowned as he looked down on her. "You aren't the princess", he sniffed disapprovingly.

Mina glared at him, "she sends her regrets".

"You look familiar, he walked around her, "have we met before?", and then, recognition seemed to gleam in his eyes, "Ah, I see, you must be the reality-dweller that Kaiba based Lysander on, most have a soft spot for you then". Mina stared at him in confusion, _he knew that this was game?_ He grinned, "Very well then, you'll do".

The monster knelt down, "Hmm, we need to get you nice and prepped for him", he muttered to himself, before pressing a long finger on her forehead, "Well, beddy-bye time!" And like that, she passed from all consciousness.

The witty phantom retreated back to inside the castle, to its large dungeon room, filled with a pool of boiling lava, where he was keeping Seto Kaiba chained to a rock. "Wake up Kaiba", he announced as he made his way over the rickety wooden bridge, "You programmed me to torment my captives, not let them sleep", he watched as Kaiba raised his head, his eyes dark and heavy, glaring at him with an intense hatred, "guess you weren't my most inspired creation", he sneered.

The witty phantom twirled his hat in his hand, "Come now Kaiba, give yourself some credit, after all, just look who I managed to snatch", and he waved his hand, and in a glow of light, Mina appeared, laid out on the floor.

Kaiba's eyes went wide, _no, it couldn't be._ "Someone you know?" the phantom sniggered as Mina slowly opened her eyes. She quickly leapt to her feet, she was shocked to find herself in some kind of underground lair, and even more so, to see Kaiba chained up right next to her. "Kaiba!" she gasped.

"Mina?" he demanded, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Saving you, if you can believe it", she replied, a twinge of embarrassment laced in her voice, well, it didn't look like a particularly good rescue attempt considering she had also been captured.

"Please", the phantom cackled, "You're not it a position to be saving anyone, didn't anyone ever tell you that bravery was the polite term for foolishness, we wanted to boy, a set of Kaiba's, but ah, you're the _**noble**_ one aren't you?"

" _Boy_?" Kaiba repeated incredulously, "You brought Mokuba here?"

"Well, technically he brought us", Mina admitted, before turning to the phantom, "And I've taken down bigger monsters than you today", she growled.

The witty phantom merely laughed, "No, _**Mina de Noir**_ , you're about to join Kaiba in a dip in the lava pool of atonement", he grinned further, "And once that ritual is completed, the mythic dragon will be unleashed".

"You know", Mina smirked, "You talk too much", and she quickly drew a card from her deck, "Warrior of Bastet, free Kaiba!" The catlike warrior appeared wielding her spear, which quickly slashed through Kaiba's chains.

"Wait, no!" the phantom gasped, whilst Kaiba seemed surprisingly impressed, "Nice move", he remarked.

"Thanks ", Mina nodded, "Although you might kill me for what I'm about to do".

She drew the next card from her deck, knowing exactly what it was going to be, "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Mina was right in her prediction, Kaiba looked just about ready to toss her into the lava pool himself as the large shimmering dragon appeared.

The phantom stumbled backwards, "The dragon jar, now!"

The large green dragon stealing jar appeared before him, but very unluckily for the phantom, Yugi had told her about this card in his training her, and, thanks to Pegasus, she had just the thing to counteract it. "Not so fast", she grinned, "I activate Dragon's Attraction!"

Kaiba bore a confused expression, a dragon based magic card, that he had never heard of? But when he saw the female spell caster appear before them, it became very clear why he hadn't. It was Mina's twin, save for her white hair and blue eyes. The girl cast her spell, and the dragon jar was cracked in half, unleashing the first Blue Eyes that had been stolen from Kaiba. "Now", she bellowed, "White lightning strike!" The phantom screamed and tried to run, but the dragon's scorched him until he was nothing but a pile of ash and smoke.

Kaiba was utterly taken aback by what he just witnessed, Mina, Wilhelmina de Noir, had just duelled, incredibly, with _his_ Blue Eyes. He was torn between feeling furious that she had just duelled with _his_ prized monster, and admiration for how well she had just duelled with _his_ prized monster. The conflicting emotions left Seto Kaiba, in one of the few times in his life, speechless. She looked at him over her shoulder, adoring the gobsmacked look he wore upon his face. "Not bad for a silly little girl, huh?" she quipped, and Seto now felt inexplicably mortified that she repeated the degrading word that he had used to describe her earlier that day, making it well known that she had heard him.

"Come on, let's go", he spoke as he finally recovered his pride, and Mina simply rolled her eyes as he added, "I'll be having my Blue Eyes' back". She handed him both cards before they ran across the rickety bridge.

They weren't out of the woods yet, as black shadows began to rapidly dart back and forth just above their heads. "Armed Ninjas", Kaiba growled, and Mina quickly slipped her duel disk off her arm before tossing it to him, "Your turn to shine wonder boy", she called. Kaiba wasted no time in summoning two of his Blue Eyes, making quick work of the Ninjas.

"Now Mina", he growled, "Where exactly is my brother?"

"With Yugi and the others, trying to get to us I expect", she answered, and she watched his lips form into a scowl.

"Oh, don't be like that", she snapped at him, "Your pride will be your undoing Seto, Mokuba did the right thing in coming to Yugi and me, we've risked a lot to get to you".

"Like I ever needed any of your help", he growled, and Mina simply rolled her eyes, seeing that was the best response to his rantings.

"Come on", he thundered "Let's see if we can't escape this game". And they took off running once more, no idea of the danger ahead of them.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Showdown

_**Chapter 19 – The Showdown**_

 _ **A/N Crazy, right guys? I actually managed to upload a chapter within a week with the last one! But I am very happy to say that I've found the momentum for this story again. Yes losing the last couple of chapters was a blow, but just because I can't recreate them word for word, doesn't mean that what follows will lose the heart of what I intended (well I hope not anyway) What also is great is now that this will draw a close to the Legendary Heroes Arc, we can finally have a break from adventures with completely original material, which I think you'll all enjoy! Although don't get too settled, things won't stay that way for long, we're finally getting into the real meat of what I had intended for this story, particularly that we'll be dealing with Atem's storyline and Mina's backstory. But for now, here is another crappy chapter that I trapped hopelessly to model of the original. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Well, despite all the horrific things that Mina could say about Kaiba, there was one thing she could not hold against him, he knew how to make an entrance. The Blue Eyes burst through the floor, and Mina and Kaiba managed to glide down the length of its spine, to the very tip of its tail. They landed gracefully on their feet, and, Mina smiled upon seeing her friends standing in front of them. "Took you long enough to get here", she smirked.

"Mina, Kaiba, thank God you're okay!", Joey exclaimed, "What a relief, we've been all worried".

Kaiba scoffed, "Huh Joey, you look like an overgrown monkey in that outfit". Mina scold at him, honestly, there would never be any thanks no matter how many times they saved his ass.

"Overgrown monkey?" he seethed, but was quickly interrupted by Mokuba bounding forward, "Seto!" he cried, as he wrapped his arms around his big brother.

"Easy, tiger", Kaiba spoke softly, and for a glimmering moment, Mina was reminded of the kind side of Seto Kaiba, the one that he rarely showed to other people. Mina smiled at Yugi but paused as a cold shiver traced its way up her spine, and she perceived how he stood much taller, towering over her in fact, and bore older eyes. _Yami!_

 _Yami, I can't believe it_ , she communicated with him telepathically, _you can possess Yugi even in this virtual world?_

 _Yes, Mina_ , he replied, _our minds are linked, wherever Yugi is conscious, as am I_.

 _Well, I am glad to see you_. Mina wasn't aware that she was smiling brightly, and even Kaiba perceived It, with confusion. "I hate to cut things short", she spoke quickly, "But we really need to get going".

"Going?" A voice above them boomed loudly, startling the group as they all huddled together. Before their eyes, a swirling vortex of blue and purple appeared before them, and Mina knew that of all things, it wasn't going to be pleasant. "Go where exactly?" it sneered.

And another voice spoke from within the void, "Congratulations gamers, you've made it to the final level".

"Correction you slimeball", Kaiba sneered, pushing Mokuba behind him, "We've beaten the game".

"Oh, is that what you think?" the voice laughed.

"That's right", he barked, "I escaped the lava pool; therefore, the mythic dragon wasn't summoned. That means this game is over".

Another voice, a third man, that Mina had counted, laughed along with the others, "Oh it'll be game over alright, but for you, not us", and instantly, the vortex tripled in size, taking the holographics of the game with it, leaving the eight stranded in a chamber of endless neon coding, like the internal hard drive of a computer.

"What the bloody hell is happening now?" Mina shrieked, the game was becoming endless, and her patience was wearing thin, she had recognised the voices, it was 'the big five' (as she had dubbed them), the same corporate scumbags who had attacked her and Mokuba after colluding with Pegasus. She glanced at Kaiba, and felt her stomach drop to see the shocked look on his face, "What's going on?" she asked him.

"They've rewritten the program", he seethed in disbelief, "They're summoning the mythic dragon themselves!" And just as Kaiba spoke, the colossal dragon appeared before them, it was humongous, with five heads, one aligned with the five elements, and it looked deadly.

"Alright everyone, stay close", Yami commanded, "We'll win together, or together we'll fall".

"Why is the second option looking the most likely", Mina grimaced.

"Man, have I had it with this virtual reality stuff", Joey gasped, "rescuing Kaiba was one thing, but now we gotta deal with this mythic dragon too? I'm really starting to miss my body" and all of them readied their duel disks, with Mokuba handing his brother his duel deck. "Stay close to me", Mina told him, aware fully that as the only one now without a deck, Mokuba was the most vulnerable.

"Suck it up", Kaiba growled, "There's only one way we can get out of this game".

"I agree", Yami nodded, to Mina's shock, the two of them actually agreeing on something? "We have to take this dragon down".

"Me first", Mai declared confidently, stepping forward, and she drew the card from her deck, "I call out the harpie lady sisters!" Mina had hoped that this would be a sign of their ample footing as a team, she had heard Yugi talk about Mai's signature monsters, and they were praised as deadly on the playing field. The three-winged and clawed females materialised, soaring in the air, but immediately they were grounded, their bodies alight with blue electrical currents. "What's happening?" Mai gasped.

The Big five chuckled together once more, "Just another bit of reprogramming that we did", one answered, and a large painted dragon appeared beneath their feet, "We call it the dragon's seal, and it makes this lair a sacred place where only dragon class monsters are allowed to attack, every other monster type is useless".

At those words, Kaiba began to laugh himself, almost manically, "You dare challenge me to a battle of dragons? You five should all know better than that", Mina thought on this quickly, why would Kaiba's suits orientate this around dragons, when their boss possesses all three of the most powerful dragon cards that existed? _No_ , Mina thought, _they wouldn't be_ _ **that**_ _stupid_ , which was why she now knew that there had to be some kind of trap in place. But before she could warn Kaiba, he was already drawing his card, "I call the blue eyes white dragon!"

Joey was swiftly on his tail, "Go red eyes!" he cried, drawing his own card.

"Harpie's pet dragon!"

"Curse of dragon!"

The friends followed in suit, and Mina knew that despite her concerns, they would need her too, "And I summon Black Rose Dragon!" Her own dragon soared out from her card, it was a brilliant sleek black, with red lined wings. All five now had dragons out in play, and that seemed to evenly match with the five heads of the mythic dragon.

"Your mythic dragon will not stand against all that we have set against it!" Yami growled, and the odds seemed much better with their powerful dragons before them. And they all ordered their dragons to attack in unison, their blasts combining into one powerful strike. But it seemed that five was paradoxically an even number, as each of their blasts was cancelled out by the defence of the mythic dragon.

"None of our attacks even got through", Joey hissed in disdain.

"They are too evenly matched", Yami concurred, "All the blasts must have cancelled each other out".

"So, they did", one of the big five sniggered, "But one of your teams has no dragon with which to attack or defend, isn't that right, Mokuba?".

"Wait, no, you wouldn't!" Kaiba snarled, but Mina could see the mythic dragon preparing itself to strike, as one of the heads fired, she reacted instantly, "Black Rose, block it!" she screamed, and her dragon did as commanded, lunging in front of the small boy, taking the hit of the blast.

"Mina, if you're Black Rose took the hit", Mai gasped, "then that means –

But Mai didn't have to finish, as the life-points counter on Mina's duel disk drained down to zero, and she suddenly felt very, very weak. Her head felt light as she stumbled, falling to the ground. It came back to her, this was how she felt after being knocked out by the sand twister, the same feeling of extreme fatigue, and the sickening realisation struck her, she had been injured for real in the game, what would happen to her now?

"Oh no, Mina!" Mai cried, and her friends rushed to her side, Yami was the closest to her, and as she watched in horror as her feet disintegrated beneath her, Mina knew that there was a final thing she could do to give them an edge, that might help them beat the mythic dragon. She pulled the card from her deck, and placed it face down on Yami's own duel desk, _you know what this is, use it Yami,_ "Sorry guys", she grinned weakly, "But I think I'm done for".

"You can't go!" Mokuba protested, but they all watched in horror as she faded from their view and disappeared completely.

They all watched, stunned, too afraid to think of what might have become of her. Tears had welled in Mokuba's eyes, and Mai and Joey looked panicked ridden, "You creeps!" Mai screamed at them, "What kind of sick, twisted game have you turned this into!"

"Game?" one of them sniggered, "this ceased to be a game long ago, that foolish de noir girl crossed us once in protecting Mokuba, looks like she won't be protecting him anymore".

Kaiba was the only person who had not yet uttered a word. He had remained standing, his face expressionless, but inside, his mind was raging. He wanted to annihilate those imbeciles, he wanted to kick and scream. Why, why, did she _**always**_ have to be so self-sacrificing? He had watched Mina slip away before his very eyes, utterly helpless to do anything to stop it. He had been helpless when he had to watch her be dragged away by Pegasus' goons, helpless to do anything when they were forced to play his game. He was sick to death of being helpless, particularly when it came to safeguarding Mina's welfare. He vowed in that instant, _**never again**_. Those suits had no idea of the rage they had ignited in him. "We need a new tactic", he stated, something very dark in his countenance.

"Yes", Yami nodded, "With our dragons alone we won't win this", and he glanced down at the card Mina had laid out face down on his duel disk. She was right, he did know what it was, but Pegasus had made it himself, could he trust it? Mina seemed to, and above everything else, he trusted her, and he smiled, "But I think I know how we can".

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked, having not seen Mina's final act of sacrifice.

"As strong as that mythic dragon might be", Yugi explained, "there's one creature that can beat it".

* * *

Mina's eyes blinked open, they did not feel heavy nor tired, quite the opposite really, she felt alert, her senses heightened. She gazed around her, it was darkness, it could have been a room that she was standing in, there were no borders to tell her otherwise, it was just black, as far as she could see. "Hello?" she called out, her voice did not echo back, Hello!"

"Wilhelmina", she spun on her heels, of all things she expected to see, it was not the Yami version of herself, the persona adopted by the spirits of her Ankh necklace. "Where am I?" she asked, "What happened with the duel?"

"That is not important right now", the spirit answered, and walked towards her.

"But", she wavered, "What happened to me, what is this?"

"When your life-points were drained, it was like a death in the virtual world", the spirit answered, "Though not a true death, your body has entered a coma-like state. We are currently speaking deep, deep within your subconscious".

"So, is this a dream?"

"In a way", the spirit nodded, "We are inside your mind, but this is real".

Mina felt ill, shaking her head rapidly, "But, I don't understand, why have you come spirits, I did not summon you".

"You did not", they agreed in their whispering tones, "But we feel your presence, and we felt your conscious be extinguished, "But we have also come to warn you?"

"A little late for warnings", Mina replied dryly, "Can't you help me get out of this?"

"Virtual reality, along with modern technology is beyond our power", the spirits chided her, "You shall be released from your subconscious once Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba win the duel within the game".

"But that's not really Yugi", she reminded them, "A spirit from Yugi's millennium item possesses Yugi and guides him, just as you spirits guide me".

Her Yami -self narrowed her gaze, "The spirit of the millennium item is far different from us", it told her, "And it is because of the millennium items that we must warn you". Mina felt her throat go dry, even though she was aware that she still did not have a throat, that she was still stuck inside her own head, her current body a fabrication of her mind, still, her stomach flipped when she thought on the millennium items.

"Three of these sacred and powerful objects, brought so close together in such a short space of time, is much more than chance", The spirit went on, "It is fate, and you, Wilhelmina De Noir, know that one's fate cannot be ignored", Mina grimaced, not liking what the spirit was insinuating about her, that was going too far back into her past. "And what has any of this got to do with me?" she snapped.

"An oath was taken", the spirit grimly reminded her, "You know your duty, the secrets of Egypt must be protected, the world must be protected, you must continue the work of your parents, you must prepare for the dangers on the horizon".

"Dangers?" Mina exclaimed, "Please Spirits, do not speak vaguely if you know of danger coming, tell me what it is, tell me so that I can be ready".

The Yami-Mina shook her head, "We cannot. Wilhelmina know this, and heed it well:

An oath, once taken, cannot be broken

A secret kept, not shared

Bonds that lay deep cannot be forsaken

Your words, your thoughts laid bare.

For matters of duty and the heart shall divide you

And drive you to despair

A choice you must make

The dark or the light

For it may seem clear which you shall choose

Allegiances forged and destroyed

Tread careful, or all you shall lose.

Tread carefully on this your path

Keep the dragon and king close

Or this fight shall be your last.

Mina's head was ringing as the rhyme repeated over and over as her Yami-self circled her, "What, what do you mean, what does that mean?" she cried, shielding her ears with her hands. "Stop, please stop!" The rhyme becoming louder, the spirit's voice higher, until it was almost like white noise. Mina fell to her knees, her eyes clamping shut as she tried to drown out the spirits' words, "Please just stop!"

* * *

Kaiba glared at Yugi, his grievances ran too deep, and he found it almost impossible to team up with his nemesis, let alone trust him, but at that moment, he had no ideas of his own on how to take down the mythic dragon, and even he could let Mina's sacrifice be for nothing. Now, there was nothing to stop the big five from launching a second attack on Mokuba, who was still without a dragon to fight with. He watched as Yugi's eyes narrowed, and he drew his next card, "Black Luster Soldier, I summon you! By sacrificing the power of my Dark Knight and my Curse Of Dragon!"

Immediately Kaiba thought him foolish, _weren't you listening? Only dragon monsters can be played_. But the fearsome soldier appeared in a beam of bright light, wielding his sword and shield.

The big five gloated, thinking like Kaiba that Yugi too had made a mistake, "Your soldier cannot attack, but we can attack him!"

"No, you can't", Mai growled, stepping to the forefront which Mina once held, "My pet dragon will stop you".

"Then you'll pay the price!" One of the suits roared, and the mythic dragon overpowered her attack.

Yami cried out, realising what Mai had done as her own life point count drained down to zero, and like Mina, she collapsed to her knees.

"Yugi", she stammered, "Looks like I'm not gonna be around to see how this all plays out", she wavered as her whole body felt void of life, "… sorry, I tried my best, guess now, It's up to you". And in a matter of seconds, she too vanished into oblivion.

Joey swiftly followed as once more the Big Five attempted to attack Yugi's Black Luster Soldier, he was not about to see his best friend get hurt. Each vanished friend chipped further away at Yami's resolve, losing Mina and Mai were one thing, but Joey as well? He had had enough. But there was no time to mourn as he turned sharply to the remaining Kaiba brothers, "Now Kaiba, this may be our one chance, we have to work as a team".

"No way", Seto sneered, "You don't even know what your doing, you just lost two of your friends, and _**Mina**_ too", Yami watched as his eyes darkened dangerously upon saying her name, and he grew frustrated by his stubborn stupidity, "You just have to trust me!"

"I don't have to do anything Yugi, I can win this battle in my own way".

"Win?" The Big Five cheered, "Three of your group are already gone, and we're about to make it four!" and the flaming head of the dragon unleashed its fiery blast.

"Kaiba! Quickly! Call your ultimate dragon!"

But Seto barked at Yami to quieten, not seeing the real danger, unfortunately, his brother did. "Seto, it's not your dragon they're attacking!" Mokuba cried, "It's you!" And he bolted forward, pushing Kaiba out of the way, his small body taking the full heat of the attack as he crumbled to the ground. Kaiba tried to catch him, but just as his arms reached his little brother, he became incorporeal and vanished just like the others. All colour drained from Kaiba's face, no words could describe the panic that surged through his body. He had no idea as to what became of his brother, what they must have done to him, he stood shaking for a moment, before dropping to the floor howling his brother's name.

Yami could see the pain of loss carved into Kaiba's face, and as much sympathy that he felt for him, he knew that there could be no time for grieving, they had to press on, and quickly, "Kaiba", he spoke calmly and yet with urgency, "Your brother's sacrifice doesn't have to be for nothing, we can still win this, but we need to work together, I have a plan to defeat this beast … Listen, you have to trust me, for it's the only way we can avenge our friends, now have faith, and bring out your ultimate beast!".

"Alright then", a darker tone had possessed Kaiba's voice as he rose to his feet, "Come out, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Blue lightning scorched the ground, and the three-headed ultimate blue eyes appeared before them, matching the mythic dragon in stature. "I hope you know what you're doing Yugi".

"Fools", one of the five spoke, "That dragon may be powerful, but ours is still the ultimate one".

"For now, maybe", Yami growled, "But once he has combined himself with another, your dragon's reign will be through. According to legend, when heroes are united, they will create a power strong enough to destroy the mythic dragon. We will fulfil that prophecy now!", and he drew his card, eyes remaining fixed on the card played face down on the field, "Go polymerization! Go, soldier!"

Kaiba caught on to Yami's plan and commanded, "Go ultimate dragon! Combine!"

And at once, a new, very powerful monster was formed, the Supreme Dragon Master Knight.

"Mythic Dragon obliterate them!" the big five bellowed, and all five heads struck at once, but all five were deflected, "What?" they snarled in unison, "Nothing happened".

"Of course, nothing happened, "Yami chided, "For our Dragon master is protected by a very powerful magic card, placed earlier on the field, Go Dragon's attraction!" he flipped the card, and at once a brilliant bright forcefield enveloped their monster, and the spellcaster bearing Mina's visage appeared, twirling her sceptre, ankh glowing on her forehead as she chanted. Kaiba recognised it immediately, and realised with awe that this was in fact, not Yugi's plan, Mina had known _exactly_ what she was doing when she had given Yugi that card, what she had set in motion. The forcefield grew brighter, and behind the Dragon master, ghostly mirages of the fallen dragons appeared.

"What's going on?" one of the five stammered, "those dragons were sent to the graveyard, how could they be back!"

"Look!" another cried, "Something's even happening to our mythic dragon", as power from their beast was zapped away, and carried over to the Dragon Master Knight.

"Through Dragon's Attraction, the Dragon Master Knight gains the attack power of every dragon ever played on the field, including ones that were already destroyed, while also being protected from attack by her spell!" he explained confidently, "Now, in the memory of Joey, Mai, Mokuba, and Mina, we will topple your beast!"

Kaiba nodded, as they called out as one, "Attack, Dragon Master Knight, Dragon Sabre Blast!"

The monster roared, sending out an all-powerful strike, shattering the mythic dragon into a thousand pieces. But there was no time for celebration, as the chamber around them disappeared with the mythic dragon, and Yami and Kaiba found themselves falling into the black void.

They awoke within seconds to a cheering crowd, their bodies were strewn out on a stone stage. "What's this?" Yami gasped in confusion, and both boys rose to their feet, blinking in the bright sunlight.

"Where are we?" Kaiba groaned, however, he was swiftly answered by the cheers of the villagers. "Our Heroes, you did it! You slew the dragon!" one man cried, and both remembered what had transpired, the victory they had one, and the causalities they had lost.

"Our Heroes!" they heard a feminine voice call out behind them, and they turned to see Princess Adena waiting for them with Lysander at her side, "What you have done will keep my people and our land safe forevermore".

"We're not the ones that you should be cheering", Yami lamented.

"There shouldn't even be any cheering", Kaiba trembled with rage, "I lost my brother in there", and to his horror, he could not help but add in his mind: _and Mina_.

"Fear not", Adena spoke graciously, "The losses you have suffered are far too great for any hero to bear, no matter how strong they are", and she stepped away from them giggling. The two stared at the girl and were shocked to see her soar into the air, a bright golden light engulfing her, as she transformed into, to their surprise, another duel monster.

"Remarkable", Yami commented in awe, "The princess is actually the Mystical Elf, and she's casting a spell to bring back our friends!".

A blue light beamed down from the sky, leaving behind the forms of Joey, Mokuba, Mai and Mina, and even the little fairy Earu, sprawled out on the ground. All began to groan and moan as their eyes fluttered open.

"What just happened?" Joey grumbled.

But as Mina rose, she was in no doubt of what had happened, her mind still fresh from the torment she had endured inside her own subconscious. She wagged her head in a meagre attempt to shake the memories from her mind, "That's as close to dying as I ever want to get", she groaned but smiled widely as she took in their bright surroundings, and her friends around her. Even as she saw Kaiba and Mokuba embracing, her grin only extended as Yami helped her to her feet. Even then, there seemed no time for celebrations, as a black swirling vortex appeared on the wall behind them. Upon seeing this, Kaiba quickly began to walk forward, "Let's go Mokuba".

"Wait, hold a sec Kaiba", Joey stopped him, "Don't ya think the very least you could do is say thank you or something?"

Kaiba halted in his tracks, and although he was turned away from them, Mina could tell that the bloody bastard was smirking, I never asked for your help", he replied, "And as far as I'm concerned, I never needed it".

"Ah, come on!" Joey protested, but Kaiba turned to look over his shoulder, "Yugi, you on the other hand, I will offer some gratitude, we made a good team, you and I – but don't think it means that we'll be partnering up in true reality".

Yami nodded in agreement, seemingly content with that just as much as Kaiba was, "Very well, but despite whatever grudge you may still hold against me and the others, perhaps you can begin to stop looking at us as just adversaries, and more as friends".

"Hm", but once more Kaiba could not help but glance at Mina as Yami spoke, her own dark eyes met his, and her expression as entirely unreadable as she stood next to Yugi and her friends, he frowned, "Come on Mokuba", he muttered, before stepping into the blackness.

"I'm coming!" his brother called happily, before following suit.

"He's a pretty cheery guy, huh?" Mai mused as Joey growled in irritation, "Mina, besides the good looks and wads of cash, I don't know what it is you see in him". And instantaneously it was Mina's turn to growl, "Bite me".

And with final parting sentiments from Adena, the four left, departing through the portal.

* * *

Mina awoke feeling utterly _exhausted_. She had never felt such tiredness in all her life, and as her virtual pod opened, all she wanted to do was clamber into bed, but clearly, they had plenty of problems waiting for them in the real world.

"Yugi, Mina, Joey! You're all back!" Téa cried out happily, and Mina grimaced upon seeing Kemo and his flock of suited goons, oh, she had been long waiting to get her own back on that one.

"And so is Kaiba", Yugi beamed, "he's probably getting out of his pod right now".

"No, he can't be!" Kemo stuttered, and Mina hopped out from her pod, "Oh, he is", she smirked, "But it isn't Kaiba that you should be worrying about", and before he could process her words, Mina acted quickly, kicking him hard in the chest, Kemo groaned as he stumbled backwards, none of his lapdogs coming forward to overpower her this time. Mina took the opportunity of him doubled over to swing her fist, punching him squarely in the jaw. Kemo cried out once more and tried desperately to retaliate, but Mina merely swooped her leg beneath him, he lost his balance, falling clumsily to the floor. "Not so easy to beat up a girl without your pals to protect you huh?" she grinned as he began to clamber backwards on his hands and knees

"You better hurry", Mokuba growled as the bodyguards fell out of line, "Without you guys to guard your bosses, I'd say my brother is about to kick some butt!"

"Hey, he's right!" one of them yelled as he hauled Kemo roughly to his feet, "We gotta get back!"

"We did it!" Téa smiled.

"Bunch of wimps", Tristan agreed before clapping Mina on the back, "That was some moves!"

"I'll say!" Joey grinned, but their high spirits were interrupted, by a loud, long yawn, coming from one of the other rooms.

"It's Mai!" Mokuba concluded, and the tall blonde came outstretching her limbs, "She's been here all along!"

"In the flesh", she yawned, "Is everything cool?"

"Sure looks that way", Mina told her, "It's nice to see you in the real world".

"You too Mina", she winked, "Although I am going to miss Lysander, he was cute", and Mina cringed as her cheeks flared bright red, she was never going to live that down.

"Everything's okay now", Mokuba repeated, turning to face them, "And it's all because of you guys! So, thank you so much!" The group swelled with pride at what they had done for the little boy.

"Ah, come on", Joey grinned, "Now go get out of here already, your brother probably can't wait to see you".

"Okay, Thanks again!" But Mina grabbed his arm, "Oh, no way mister I'm letting you go there by yourself", she stopped him, "For all, we know the big five are still there, with back up on the way".

"I'll be fine Mina!" he tried to protest, but he saw how she had the same look in her eyes as she did in the virtual world, and Mokuba knew that there was no arguing with her, "Okay, okay".

"Mina are you sure that's safe?" Sarah piped up in concern, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "Don't you want us to come with you?" Mina smiled, but shook her head, "No, you guys head on home, besides, these bastards have had this _a long_ time coming".

Mokuba said his goodbyes to Mina's friends, and she took him outside to her car, "Now", she sighed, "Let's go see if your brother needs some help in kicking butt, eh?"

"You betcha!" Mokuba bubbled, and they hopped inside.

Mokuba directed them to the building that Mina had not seen since her first night in Domino City, KaibaCorp, the tallest skyscraper in all the city's skyline. They parked just outside its gates, and Mina jogged to her boot, digging through the mismatched items belonging to Blake and Sarah to retrieve one of her Katanas. Mokuba raised an eyebrow as he watched her attach the sheath to the belt of her school skirt. "You keep a sword in your car?"

She slammed the hood down and shrugged her shoulders, "Comes in handy, like right now for instance".

Mokuba had the passcode for the gates, and they were able to enter through the large front doors. Mina knew from checking her phone on the drive that it was already past 1 am, and any security staff had already left. "Stay close", she muttered to Mokuba as they took the elevator down, "My brother's lab is in the very bottom of the building".

Just as the elevator doors opened to the basement labs, they were partly startled to see Kaiba waiting there, having just woke up himself. "Mokuba", he breathed a sigh of relief, and his brother flocked to his side, leaving Mina standing before them. His cold blue eyes bore into her, chilling Mina enough to make her shudder, "I wanted to make sure Mokuba got here safely", she answered, even though no question was asked. She shifted on her feet, suddenly feeling the urge to grab for her Katana, at least to retain some semblance of power in the situation. Mina was expecting Kaiba to ridicule her or berate her for being in contact with his brother, but instead he nodded, and gestured to his brother to take a seat next to one of the many computers in the lab, "Stay here while Mina and I deal with these worthless rats", he told him firmly.

Mokuba pouted, not wanting to be left out, "I can help!" but he knew that Seto would have none of it.

Mina didn't speak, practically floored by Kaiba's attitude, she was most certainly not expecting _that_. Mokuba flopped onto the chair, crossing his arms sulkily as Kaiba walked inside the elevator beside her, "We will come back for you when it's safe", he promised, hitting the button for the 34th floor. Mina was still gobsmacked, _there it is again_ , she thought, _**we**_. _Did he leave his personality behind in that game?_ She was unsure of how to act, or even what to say as they stood shoulder to shoulder in silence.

"Don't underestimate them", he warned her suddenly, and Mina felt herself jump slightly, "They may be slimy desk jockeys, but I wouldn't put it past them having a few dirty tricks up their sleeves".

"I won't", she stated, fingertips tracing over the handle of her blade, she probably wouldn't need it, if one thing her training had taught her, is that you kill only when there is no other alternative. She doubted that the Big Five alone could put her in a situation of having to choose between her own life and theirs.

The doors of the elevator silently glided open to reveal a large board room. It was something Mina expected to see from a film, a half circle table with large black-cushioned chairs, and also out of a movie, the room appeared as though it had been ransacked. Mina peered beneath the table, opened briefcases was strewn about, along with papers and wads of cash held tight in metal clips. Their escape looked extremely hurried, perhaps it was because they knew that Kaiba was trapped in the virtual pod inside his company. But they left _**everything**_ behind, it looked too rushed. "I doubt that they'll be coming back any time soon", she mused, rising back to full height, "In any case, I would still alert the police, they'll be able to identify them if they try to cross state lines".

Kaiba shook his head, "No cops. I want to track these creeps down myself".

Mina shrugged, "I'm all for personal vendettas, but you won't be able to devote all your time to hunting them down".

Kaiba pursed his lips together, walking around the briefing room, taking in the wreckage. Despite extreme misgivings, Mina couldn't help but feel sorry for him. How lonely it must be, not being able to trust anyone in his life, always having to be on his guard. The 'Big Five' were supposed to help him run the company, not steal it from him, it was becoming clearer and clearer to Mina that the only person Kaiba had in his life that he could trust completely was Mokuba.

"Well, if they do come back, they'll have me to deal with", she spoke smoothly, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"This isn't your fight", he told her sternly, and Mina could not help but laugh, "Not my fight?" she smirked, "This is the second time that these goons have attacked me, and tried to hurt you and Mokuba, they made this _**my**_ fight".

Kaiba glared at her, trying to discern what she was thinking, but it was impossible to read the expression on her face, it was in this moment that he realised that he had never seen her so confident, so calm and poised in her exterior. It was threatening … and yet alluring, she was a far cry away from the petrified girl utterly helpless in Duellist Kingdom. She was powerful, composed, and he couldn't help but be mesmerised. Mina brushed stray locks of hair from her face, recognising the tension that pervaded the air, _you two in a room together? You could cut the tension with a knife and serve it on a plate to Joey_ , Mai's voice penetrated her mind, and she found herself seeking shelter from his unwavering gaze. "But you might want to think about hiring new security", she tried to joke, masking her insecurity.

"Hmm", he hummed as he lightly kicked one briefcase with his foot, "That, I might actually agree with", once more they fell into silence, and Mina found it unbearable. She looked all around her, hoping to find something to say, even if she had to pluck it from the air.

"That magic card", it was Kaiba who spoke, still holding her gaze in his, "Where the hell did you get something like that?"

Mina hesitated, of all things to ask her, it had to be that. "Duellist Kingdom", she attempted to answer vaguely, but it was evident that she wasn't fooling anyone, and bit her lip in anxiety as she answered truthfully, "Pegasus, made it for me, gave it to me along with my mother's duel deck, alright?"

Kaiba took in everything that she said, processing it as quickly as she spoke, but was enraged upon hearing that name, _Pegasus_.

"Pegasus gave you that card, and _you took it_?" hearing Kaiba say it out loud, Mina could see how idiotic it sounded, but she still stood by her choice.

"Look at we've been able to do with it so far", she defended, "And besides, but in the end, I think Pegasus was honestly trying to make amends, or at least begin to".

Kaiba shot her an incredulous look, "You can't be serious", he seethed, "After everything he has done, what he did to Mokuba – _**to you**_ – he beat you and tried to lock you away in his castle, do you honestly believe that he could ever make amends for that?" Mina could see his temper rise, and her own was rearing its ugly head.

"It's more complicated for me", she countered in frustration, raking a hand through her hair.

"Complicated?" he laughed in disbelief.

"Yes, _complicated_ ", she snapped, "Pegasus, he, he knew my parents, well, near family, from how he described it … and I, I pity him".

Kaiba simply stared at her as though she had grown a second head, and Mina knew that she would be forced to elaborate before he tossed her out of his building. "Everything he did Seto, he did for love … for his wife, Cecilia. He thought that if he could get all the millennium items and your technology at KaibaCorp, to somehow bring her back".

"And that justifies what he did to my brother?" he sneered in disgust.

"No, of course not!" Mina exclaimed, "That's not what I'm saying. Pegasus, what he did, was grief taken way over the line of sanity, and I suppose, well I know, I saw myself in him, in his grief. How I was in Duellist Kingdom, I would have done _anything_ to get my family back … God, Pegasus was offering to bring them back too", she turned away from him, wrestling with her temper, "I could have taken it, my grief was the same as his, but what would that make me, if I'd taken him up on his offer? Hurt people to bring back my parents? That would have gone against everything they had instilled in me, I would have been worse than Pegasus, and that's where grief would have taken me", she watched as Kaiba leered at her, very unsure of how he must be feeling, knowing him, probably anger, "So yes, I took the damn card, because I need to believe that Pegasus will be able to repent, and tackle with his grief, because then I know that I'll be able to carry mine".

Though Mina was unaware of it, Kaiba couldn't help but feel her pain, her frustration, and yes, her grief, knowing all this, yes, he could understand her need to forgive Pegasus, he didn't have to like it, but he decided that he would not chastise her for it either. "Mina, for god sakes, just don't trust him, alright?" he was nearly pleading with her, and once more she found herself completely thrown of her guard. "I won't", she promised quietly. And for once, their silence was not an uncomfortable one, but one of understanding.

Mina unfolded her arms, stuffing her hands into her blazer pockets, "At least, for once, things look like they might be a little calmer", she tried to smile, but it fell flat.

"Mina –

"Seto –

The pair tried to speak at once, overlapping one another. "You first", Mina urged him, growing weary of doing all the talking.

But Kaiba shook his head, "No, you", he stated firmly, and Mina had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "Look, Seto, I know things haven't always been particularly easy between the two of us, but, I honestly can't deal with further hostilities", she faced his unwavering gaze head-on, "I'm not asking you to be my best friend, I just want a bit of peace". Kaiba could see it plainly on her face, the girl was exhausted, and to be frank, so was he.

"Go home, De Noir, get some sleep", he suggested, though there was no malice or contempt in his voice.

Mina laughed, "You should take your own advice, Kaiba, but yeah, I think I'll do that", she turned to leave, but a sudden thought stirred her to stop, and, though Mina convinced herself it was the sleep deprivation that spurred her, she still turned on her heels, and walked quickly forward, hugging Kaiba tightly. "I'm glad you're okay", she murmured over his shoulder, and though he did not reciprocate the gesture, Kaiba would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't enjoy it. It was a strange relief to have her so close to him once more, the smell of her Lancôme perfume lingering in his air, even when she broke away from him.

"Well, see you in school, Kaiba", she smiled before finally walking towards the elevator.

"See you, De Noir", and the two shared a small smile before the elevator doors shut, and she was whisked out of sight.

 _ **A/N Oooh, are things heating up with these two again? I was going to actually take out that last scene but come on it's been too many chapters without a little mina/Kaiba action.**_


End file.
